


Fanfiction Writer

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, not sure all the fandoms yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an ordinary fan fiction writer and fan girl, like yourself, gets a magic typewriter that  can change canon and make characters come to life? hopefully not this....</p><p>author note: I'm not sure exactly what fandoms to use but here are the base ones. I'll add more fandom tags as the story goes along. I'll also fix the first few chapters later sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki'd

**Author's Note:**

> like I said no sure of all the fandoms yet... but I will add on... have fun!

You sighed as you slammed your brand new typewriter onto your desk. Another successful day thrift store shopping!  Did you need an old dusty brown typewriter? No. But did it look cool and come with everything? Yes. Typing on the old thing would get some getting used to but you'd manage, besides it's not like you would be using it all the time you still had your laptop. You get a blank piece of paper and start to test the typewriter out and start with random sentences.

 

 _I like ponies. Ponies are nice._ You typed. _Loki is cool; he is a frost giant. Frost giants are cool! Loki should have been king of Asgard._ Ding! _Loki is cute. Loki should be king of Asgard. I wish I could meet Loki; we would have fun._ You really wanted to type another three lettered word but fun would do. Ding! You were getting the hang of typing and gently removed the piece of paper and crumbled it up. It was a waste of ink and paper, but it was a bunch of silly sentences about ponies and Loki. You admitted it, you were a huge fangirl and one of the reasons for getting the typewriter was to write fan fiction without posting it online. Afraid of judgment and  people not liking your work, you tended to write your work on your laptop then delete it so you wasted time and perfectly good fan fiction.

 

You looked at the time and decided to retire for the night. You changed into comfortable pajamas and crawled into bed, another miserable day in a normal stable bubble of a world. You drifted off to sleep and dreamed of something different yet in your limits of capability. As long as you were in control of the adventure, you were fine. You were fine.

*                               *                                   *

You woke up to a sudden jolt. Your body was shaken or being shaken by someone.

"Wake up, you stupid mortal!" said a familiar voice.

"What? Get off me!" You sat up and stared into a face of a god. Not the god of course but- "Loki!"

Loki covered your mouth with his large hand and whispered to you threateningly.

"Now listen here, you mewling quim! You will tell me how and why I am here and then find a way to send me back so I can continue to rightly rule Asgard!  
Understood?" Loki looked to you for a sign of acknowledgment.

You nodded and caught your breath.

"Ugh, hi.... um, I have no clue how you got here-"

"What!"

"But! There's a but, I would be more than happy to help you find your way home! Like I'm not that smart or anything but I can try! I'm a trashcan not a trash can't..." you said hoping to not be crushed or beaten by one of your favorite characters.

"Useless mortal!" Loki grumbled and examined your room. "Since it seems I am to be here for a while, I assume there is some sort of Inn or what so the midgards call it... hotels near by?"

"Do you got money?"

"Not at the moment-"

"Then it looks like you're stuck here," you said.

 _You're stuck here_. What would your parent(s) say if they found a grown man or god in your room. _You're stuck here._ Well, on the other hand it would be cruel of them to kick out a poor, helpless and confused man. _You're stuck here_. What were you thinking? Your parent would flip! No way in the world she would let him stay! Let Loki stay. Loki staying. _You're stuck here._

"Hello, mortal?" Loki called.

"Shh! My mom is in the other room sleeping and I don't need to wake up the beast!" You hushed. "And my name isn't mortal, my king. It's y/n."

"Your 'king'?" Loki looked to you with sudden interest then hid it. "Of course your king I was meant to rule all of you!"

"Yeah, I know I saw the Avengers!" You said and laid back down.

"Wait, the Avengers. They might try to take over Asgard with my brother in my absence!"

"Well, there isn't much you could do now. So, you were king?" You asked.

"Yes. Do you mind?" Loki gestured to your bed.

"No, go ahead. Let me sit up," You said and felt the weight of your bed change as Loki sat down.

"I was king! Something peculiar but miraculous happened. Someone found out I was pretending to be Odin and told all of Asgard and they... embraced it and said it was good I was king. They had a ceremony and made sure Thor wouldn't find out and kept him away from Asgard."

"Seems like the people like you after all! I mean you are pretty cool! Cool like a Frost Giant!"

Loki shot you a dirty look. You cowered under your covers and a smirk formed on Loki's lips.

"You fear me?" he asked.

"Uh, sort of... I mean, I really like you, but you can be scary. I mean-"

"Enough, mortal! I understand!"

"Yeah... um hey, Loki, I'm not sure how my mom is going to feel about a grown man staying with me, so I uh-"

"Do you wish me to change my appearance?" Loki asked.

"Um, sure why not! Use that illusion magic power, man!"

Loki waved his hand and he looked like a teenager.

"Sweet! A little less creepy! I mean, she'll still yell at me, but you can use your silver tongue to lie yourself a heart breaking story, right?"

Loki yawned and nodded. He did seem a bit tired when he arrived, maybe it was from being king for who knows how long. You felt bad and got out of bed, bringing a blanket and pillow with you to the floor.

"What on earth are you doing, mortal?" Loki questioned.

"You could sleep on my bed, while I'll sleep on the floor! You seem like you could use some sleep, Loki," you said making yourself comfortable.

"Generous mortal" Loki yawned.

You laid down and started to drift off to sleep. Hopefully this was just a dream. Then again, if this wasn't a dream then it wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't. Being with Loki could be fun and adventurous! As long as you were in control of the adventure, you would be fine. You would be fine.


	2. Loki'd prt 2: Lilo and Alexander 'fight me' Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks but I promise it gets better!

In the morning, your parent was shocked to find a young looking Loki in your bed instead of you. Of course, they had no idea it was Loki, but you weren't going to tell them it was. Loki told a story so convincing it even made you shed a tear, so your parent let Loki stay.

    "So, my king, what shall we do today?" you asked Loki. 

Your mother were out for the day running errands, so Loki was in his original form.

    "What do you mortals do for fun?" Loki asked.

 You smiled "Well! F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere at any time at all! Down here in the deep blue sea!"

    "What?"

    "It's a SpongeBob song! Oh, we could watch movies and T.V.! How about that? Oh! I could you show you Lilo and Stitch! So you can tell Thor 'ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten'!"

    "What in Odin's name are you talking about girl?"

    "Its- I'll show you!"

You turned on Netflix from your Wii and played Lilo and Stitch. You looked every now and then at Loki's reaction to different scenes. He seemed amused. You have always dreamed of having Loki, the Loki in your presences but never actually thought it was possible. Now that you think about it, you thought about he got here in the first place. How did he get here? Some random magic portal? Did someone banish him here? Did he accidently send himself here? Loki didn't even know.

     "Mortal, I couldn't help but notice you seem to worship me," Loki suddenly said.

     "What?"

Loki gestured to your printouts of him on your wall and little bobble head with lipstick stains on it. You blushed and turned away.

    "That's not mine..."

    "You're lying!"

    "No..."

     "Then who do they belong to?"

   "Um... my boyfriend who lives in Canada?" You laughed at yourself remembering Avenue Q lyrics. "He lives in Vancouver and sucks like a hoover! Whoa! My lovely boyfriend from Canada!"

    "Oh, I must reward this boyfriend in Canada then..."

Reward? What could that reward be? You liked rewards!

    "Lol! Jk! It's mine!"

    "Told you you were lying. You can't fool me mortal," Loki smirked. "I also noticed you have portraits of The Avengers and others as well."

    "Well, yeah. I'm a huge fan... or fangirl as we call it on Earth."

    "I see... and while you were sleeping, I found some writings about you and me..."

You knew exactly what fanfiction he was talking about.

    "It was about you and me deciding to-"

    "Fuuu..... how did you find that? I thought I threw it away!"

    "I apparently found it, mortal. I'm surprised, I wouldn't expect that from you."

    "Well, uh... I tried to say no to that, but- no! I don't write stuff like that anymore! Only if it contributes to the plot even then, it's brief and alluded to! I'm so sorry, Loki!"

    "Don't be... it amused me. Now, if I am 'your king', why do you have portraits of The Avengers upon your wall?" Loki questioned.

    "All right, get mad at Avengers posters, not my fanfiction... that's cool... fine with me... I like the Avengers too! They're cool. I also have posters of others as well you're not special- I mean you are obviously but-"

    "You tend to linger with your words," Loki stated.

    "Yeah, I tend to rant and what not. I'm starting to blame Hamilton."

    "Hamilton?"

   "Yes, Alexander 'fight me' Hamilton. Wanna listen to the album with me?" you asked Loki.

Loki looked extremely confused. Lilo and Stitch ended so you decided to plug in a little speaker you had and listen to Hamilton. At first, Loki was a bit shocked by the language they used but got used to it until it got to "SOUTHERN MOTHERF***** DEMOCRATIC REPUBLICANS". Loki asked you questions about the plot time to time and you forgot Loki didn't know much about the American Revolution and the importance of it. You didn't mind answering; you rather enjoyed talking about the Founding Fathers. The two hours passed and Loki looked to you after the last "Who lives, who dies who tells your story."

   "That was interesting, mortal. Especially the fact that Alexander bedded another woman when he seemed so in love with Eliza," Loki said.

   "Yeah, even though Hamilton messes up, I liked the song 'Say No to This'," you smiled, knowing Loki enjoyed one of your favorite musicals.

   "I have never heard music like this before."

   "Well, it's called rap and hip-hop and kinda show tunes not really at all... I'm glad you enjoyed it, Loki," you said.

   "I'm glad you introduced me to it, y/n."

You unplugged your phone from the speaker and turned your attention to your type writer. Loki turned his attention to it too and made his way to your desk where the typewriter sat.

   "What is this contraption?" Loki asked.

   "It's a typewriter," you replied, "it's really old fashioned, compared to what we have now but I bought it anyway."

   "Why?"

   "I just wanted to write fan fiction without wasting a notebook or internet time. You know, it's just stories for me that I don't have to feel too self conscious about and without the mess of my sloppy handwriting."

    "I see, would you mind demonstrating for me?"

    "No prob," you made your way to the typewriter and got a blank sheet of paper.

You set up the typewriter and began the click clack of the keys. _Loki is really great. He actually is here with me. He was king of Asgard for some time_. You looked up and Loki had a small smile. _Loki and I listened to Hamilton. We both enjoyed the songs._ Ding!  

    "Interesting, so it writes letters and what not for you?"

    "Kind of, sort of, yeah. Want to try, Loki?"

    "No," Loki declined. "I have noticed that your parent isn't back."

    "Oh yeah, she had a lot of stuff to do. Are you hungry? I can make us some mac and cheese or cup of noodle or something."

    "Cup of noodle?"

You and Loki ate some cup of noodles and your mother returned with more food and ice-cream (praise the heavens!). You could say you ate like a king, but Loki begged to differ. After watching almost the whole first season of SpongeBob with Loki, you began to drift to sleep on your bed. Loki saw this and tucked you into your covers. He leaned over to you and whispered into your deaf sleep ear.

    "Until I find out your secret, mortal, you will not have this treatment from me!" Loki straightened up with disgust and continued his work from the night before. 


	3. Searching for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in Loki's perspective! yay!

Loki's P.O.V.

I looked through her meaningless pictures and art. Still nothing! No sign of portal, magic items, or even signs she even brought me here! But I know she did! She lies to my face every time she turns to me, and I lie to hers! She thinks I am enjoying my time here on this miserable planet, but I am not! She and her stupid music and 'shows'. I can't stand it here! The words of the Aaron Burr Sir run through my mind... _wait for it... I want to be in the room where it happens... I am the villain in your history..._ I scan through everything she has in hopes it's a file of some sort or the planning of my capture. She was careless enough to leave portraits of the Avengers and of me up, so I know she must be working with that S.H.I.E.L.D. or even with the Avengers. My brother must have been jealous the time I finally got the throne! I got the throne!

 

I came across the 'fan fiction' I read the other night and remembered how embarrassed the mortal was that I had discovered it. Was her plan to try to seduce me? But why? How would that be apart of the Avengers' plan? No, it couldn't be! They know I am much smarter than that! Or they must know what use do I have with companionship such as hers? Thor has his mortal girl, but I know it will only cause him pain. Yet that mortal has changed my brother.... That's it! They plan to change me through the little mortal girl! Yes, that must be it! But she is too young for me. Why in Odin's name would they chose her?

 

I banged my fist on the little mortal's desk and she woke up startled.

   "Loki?" the girl spoke.

   "Shh! Go back to sleep!" I cooed.

I made sure she was tucked in and swiped some hair from her face.

  "Loki, what are you doing?"

  "Shh! Nothing, just accidentally hit my head--nothing to worry about! Go back to sleep!"

  "Aw... do you wanna switch? I could sleep on the floor and you can-"

   "No! No, you need to go back to sleep. Rest now, I will be fine."

   "Loki..." the girl drifted off to sleep.

Naïve girl, she is the worst agent I have ever seen. So careless and mindless with her work! Then again, there is the possibility that she did not bring me here and she has no idea how or why I am here. But she must know, out of all places, why would I end up in her home? She must know something!

 

My attention turned back to that 'type writer'. Why it captivated me I have no idea. I remember that to type the letters make a lot of noise so no trying to send a letter for help. I wonder if she ever leaves the house?  How come her parents were the only ones to leave? Was she trapped here as well? She seemed calm and reliable when answering my questions. Does she not care if I find out her secret? She must not if she is so careless- _wait for it wait for it_. The music locked in my head began to annoy me as my search continued.

 

I found more of her 'fan fiction' and realized I wasn't her only victim. No, others I was not familiar with would be stuck as well. They seemed to be wizards but no mention of portal travel. Maybe she had them here as well to help bring me here. And if she did bring me here, what did she want with me? All these questions, I realize, are rhetorical and could prove that she had no motive at all. If she had no motive, then what was my purpose here? To entertain herself with my presence? She must have a motive!

 

I looked to the sleeping girl and wondered, how could such a pathetic existence have the power to bring me here? She had no infinity stone or portals, and if she did, I haven't found them yet. I must find them!  I searched again, emptying every drawer carefully and then silently putting everything back. I checked her closet, a territory I haven't been through yet, and once again I found nothing. Clever, mortal, very clever. Maybe it was hidden in another closet or-

  "Loki," the mortal said sleepily.

   "Little mortal, I told you to sleep!"

  "But I can't... not with you messing around!"

I was discovered! I knew I should have been quieter! I must think of something quick! Something to distract her! I must-

   "How about I lay down with you until you go to sleep? Hm?"

The mortal girl looked confused then blushed.

   "Um, ok... just until I fall asleep," the mortal replied.

I laid down and put the covers over myself. The mortal continued to blush as she made herself comfortable. I must keep up this act with this mortal; she's already suspicious of me, catching me looking through her stuff. I kiss her on the forehead and I could see her heart melted. Pitiful mortal girl. I watched her drift into sleep and felt my eyes get heavy. I must stay awake! I must fight the urge to- I yawned and the pillow welcomed my head that was tiring my arm- I must stay awake. My eyelids became heavier and heavier. Soon, I too fell asle......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I doing good? any comments, questions, suggestions, concerns? troll comments even?


	4. From Laughing to Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry sad ending might change it later. skip this chapter if you want

You woke up still in Loki's arms. Your cheeks felt warm as your heart beat quickened. He was even perfect in his sleep! You didn't want to move, but you remembered if your parent found you like this, she would freak! You felt your breathing go uneasy, collar tightening, as the thought of your parent tugged. You sighed and attempted to slip from Loki's arms.

 "Finally awake?" Loki said, with his eyes still closed.

 "You're awake?" You said astonished.

 "Yes, I am only closing my eyes. You sleep forever, mortal. I thought you would never wake up!"

 "Kinda like Odin, lol!" You laughed.

Loki opened his eyes and shot a dirty look at you.

"Sorry... what time is it?" You rolled over out of Loki's arms and noticed it was already noon.

You noticed a text from your mother saying she went out with some friends for the day and won't be back until the evening.  Perfect! Another day alone!

 "So, mortal girl, what shall we do today?" Loki asked.

To be honest, you were running out of ideas to entertain Loki. You watched SpongeBob, Lilo and Stitch, and listened to Hamilton. And that was it! That was your fantasy! Just hanging out with the god of mischief and nothing else! Well, there was always your _other_   fantasy, but you didn't think your mother would like that.

 "Um... I'm going to take a shower," You said, getting up.

 "All right, shall you be long?" Loki asked.

 "Yeah, actually... I kinda goof around- not that kind of goof around, but like sing and stuff. Or think about creating Deadpool the musical... stuff like that," You answered.

 "Deadpool the musical?"

 "Yeah, it would be cool! Like, instead of, like fake blood Deadpool can pull out silly string! And like, when he first arrives he can arrive in a bubble thing like Wicked and say 'Fuck you Glinda-"

You noticed Loki looked at you with even more confusion.

 "It's a stupid idea. I'm just gonna take a shower now," You said, walking out of your room.

You put on some music and started the water. You and your stupid ideas. You scratched your arm, not to hurt but to remind. 

 

Loki's POV

Once the stupid girl left, I continued my search from last night and still nothing! This girl may seem stupid and a horrible agent, but she was good at hiding her tools. Maybe they weren't in her room, but in the others! I searched through the mortal's parent's room and once again found nothing of use. Clever girl! Maybe she is just a stupid mortal... I paused and heard something like singing, but where from? I followed the voice and made my way to the bathroom door and realize it was the mortal girl singing. I thought her mother returned home; how odd I haven't been feeling myself lately. Maybe it's midgard affecting me or the fact I try to be 'nice' and please the mortal girl so she could send me home.

 

I searched the entire house for an hour and once more nothing! I helped myself to 'chips' and crunched on those loathsome snacks bitterly. The midgard girl returned from her bath and was rubbing her hair with her towel.

 "It's about time!" I said tossing aside the oily empty bag.

 "Sorry, I needed some time alone," the girl replied.

I carefully examined the girl, her tone seemed upset. I noticed her thighs seemed a little red but the rest were covered by her short apparel. her arms were bare and it seemed red as her thighs. Were those scratch marks?

 "Did you fight with a water demon, dove?" I said as smoothly as I could. She was sniffling and her eyes looked tired.

 "What? No! Just over thinking again! it happens a lot! Don't worry about me! Let's worry about you!" the girl laid on her bed next to me. "We need to get you home! But how?"

 "I thought you would figure that out by now," I  thought aloud.

 "Well, I'm not that smart... hehe...my siblings have been telling me that for years! That I'm not smart! We're schooled at home. They see who's bright, and it breaks my heart! I'm not that smart!" the mortal giggled.

Odd girl.

 "You always make me feel better, Loki" the girl smiled. "Now, let's think... how in the world did you get here? Are you sure you don't know how you got here?"

 "I am quiet sure! It all just happened...I was sitting on my throne and, the next thing I know, I'm here," I answered.

 "Hmm.... I don't know how a portal could or would open here, I mean, this place isn't cool it -Ugh!" the mortal groaned in despair.

 "Mortal- y/n, you say I am your 'king' am I correct? "

 "Yes! I mean-"

 "Good girl! Now, since I am your king, you must be completely honest with me-"

 "Whatcha trynna say, Loki?" the mortal's voice shook. Got her.

 "Tell me now, mortal!" I growled as I took advantage of her position and held her arms down.

 "Whoa there! I don't like where this is going!"

 "Tell me who you work for!" 

 "Wha-"

 "Tell me! I know you've been hiding a portal here! I know you are working for someone to use me! Tell me! Is it SHEILD? Or Hydra or-"

 "Wait, you think I'm some sort of.....a spy?" the mortal asked.

 "Aren't you?"

The  girl burst in laughter,  tears eventually rolled down her cheek.

 "Omg! I can't breath! I can't-"

This is a little embarrassing. I got off the girl and let her have her laughing fit.

 "Ok! OK ! I'm done! I'm good! Ok! I can breath!" the girl said, as she caught her breath. "You think I'm a spy? That's funny, you always make me feel better, Loki."

How foolish I have been! Of course she's not a spy! This mortal girl would be a horrible spy!

 "Are you all right, Loki? You seem-"

 "Quiet!" I snapped and felt my hand hit her soft cheek.

The mortal girl's eyes were watering and glossed with fear. Her lips slightly parted and she started to weep. 

 "I'm sorry," I try to say sincerely.

The mortal girl tried to run off but tripped on her own leg and fell to the floor. I gently approach her, but she smacked my hand away.

 "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, but I am frustrated and... this is really out of character, you understand-"

 "I- I -" the mortal girl ran downstairs with tears streaming down her hurt cheek. What is wrong with me? This doesn't feel like me... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I was not in a good writing this but I wanted to finish this... im sorry my mood reflects in the end this was going to be a light hearted chapter im sorry


	5. Changing History

You flung yourself on your couch and cried into the soft cushions. You never expected Loki to do this, or maybe you did some fan fictions you read- 

 "Y/n," Loki said as you heard him come down stairs. "I am very sorry, I lost control. This world seems to be effecting me in strange ways. Y/n?"

 "Go away!" you said with the couch cushion muffling your voice.

 "I am sincerely sorry, I didn't-"

You looked up, tears were still streaming down your face and you looked into Loki's eyes. He looked down, then back at you, but he couldn't keep your gaze.

 "Are you just going to keep staring at me, with your eyes of guilt?"

 "Why-"

 "I told you, I am not feeling myself! This world is altering my behavior. I need to get back to -"

 "Asgard, I know... I can't take you back, Loki, I don't have magic powers or have money or technology to make a portal or anything. I'm useless to you, I can't even.... ugh!" you face plopped back onto the cushion and you felt Loki's hand stroke your back.

 "I know," Loki said.

You sat up and wiped some tears away. "I need a little recharge time... time alone, Loki."

Loki nodded and left you alone. You felt a pain in your chest, no, not a pain, your heart felt fuzzy. Fuzzy? How could it feel fuzzy? It suddenly hurt to breath, then stop. No, you needed air to calm down and just to keep going. You wanted to scream, but your mouth was kept shut, so you ran quickly up stairs to get your type writer and began. But wait, what to write about? Loki? No. Some Hamilton stuff? Sure, now you began.

 _Aaron Burr (sir) sat patiently as he waited for his dear Theodosia's new sweetheart to arrive. Wait for it. Of course, he was very protective of his daughter, but she seemed to be infatuated with this young man, and so it wouldn't hurt to meet him._  Ding. _His name was Phillip and was a poet, or so Theodosia told him. There was a knock at the door and Theodosia nervously got up, but Burr rose to opened the door._ Ding. _"Don't worry, Theodosia, I'll go easy on him!" Burr joked. The joke was on him, as Burr opened the door, there stood Alexander Hamilton and his son... His son! "Burr!" Hamilton greeted._

_"Aaron Burr, sir, it seems our children have a little crush on each other!"_

 You suddenly got bored with the fic and wrapped it up.

 _Theodosia and Philip married and Philip didn't get shot! Happily ever after! THE END!_ Ding.

Well, that felt good! A half-assed fan fiction to clear your head! Ah! Now for some Tumblr! You scrolled through the endless memes and signal boost posts. You seemed to be tangled in the justice posts and how unfair the world is posts. You finally scrolled to find a Hamilton post and, to your surprise, it was art of Philip and Theodosia together at what seems to be a wedding. That Philip and Theodosia AU seems to be popular! You scroll and find some more interesting facts about Hamilton. As you were scanning through, you stumbled upon an interesting fact!

_Theodosia never forgave Burr after killing Hamilton._

Why would that be a big issue?

_Philip wouldn't speak to Theodosia for a few days after Hamilton's death._

Wait... But Philip was dead by then! Right? You searched up Philip and Theodosia and you couldn't believe your eyes! On every single website, you found that all of them said that the two got married! The internet was obviously messing with you- no- even History.com said it happened. How and why did this happen all of the sudden? Did you miss something? Hehe, what did I miss?

You wondered and pondered and imagined all the possibilities! Did you just miss it? Did you miss the fact that they were married? But they weren't a few minutes ago- they weren't a few minutes ago....

 "Are you feeling better, mortal?" Loki asked.

 "Huh? No! Let me think!" you shouted.

You turned to the typewriter. The typewriter... You scrambled through all the drawers and found white out and put it over the part where you typed Philip and Theodosia were married and Philip didn't get shot. You stared in awe as History.com changed before your very own eyes and went from 'The Marriage and Life of Philip and Theodosia' to 'Philip Hamilton's Death'.

 "No way!"

 "I'm sorry?"

 "Loki! This typewriter changed history! It changed it! This thing! Wait, then the fan fiction..." then you realized "Oh! The thing I wrote! I wished! Loki, I wrote that I wanted to meet you and that's how you got here! I figured it out!"

 "The typewriter?"

 "Yes! And I typed... I typed that you should be king! That's how you became king! And how you got here! The typewriter made it come true!" You explained.

 "Y/N, are you sure?" Loki asked.

 "Yes! It just changed Hamilton right now because I was writing fan fiction and it came true! Loki-"

 "I believe you, calm down," Loki said sternly.

 "Oh, sorry, I get really excited... Hey, maybe I could write a portal to go home!" you said happily.

 "You wished you could meet me?" Loki asked.

You blushed and looked down, "Well, yeah-"

 "Why? Especially since you seem to know what I have done... and what I am capable of..."

 "Well, I think you're pretty cool, Loki. I mean, not just because you're a... never mind Let's just get you home!"

You typed in hopes your theory was correct and, to your astonishment, a portal opened in the middle of your living room. You smiled and turned to Loki, his hand was curled up to his lips and his eyes concentrated on you as if he was measuring you up.

 "Come with me," Loki said with his once curled hand now reaching to you.

"What?"

 "Would you like to see Asgard?" Loki asked.

 "Loki... me? My me? As in, I go with you to a place I've only dreamed of? Loki I... I... I really want to but-"

 "If you could make a portal with that typewriter, why don't you write for time to stop here?" Loki questioned.

 "What? Loki, I don't think-"

 "It brought me here, didn't it? It changed your history and made this portal. Bring it with you," Loki persisted.

 "But-okay..." you typed that time would stop once you left and you picked up the typewriter.

 "Allow me-"

 "Wait! I need to get some things!" you said.

You ran up stairs and grabbed a blue duffel bag and packed it with your makeup (in case of a fancy occasion), your basic products such as a hair brush, and looked around your room for some other things you might need.

 "Ok!" You said, rushing downstairs five minutes later.

 "I almost left without you," Loki said, looking serious.

 "Sorry... this is heavy... wait!" You grabbed some paper and put it into the duffel bag. "Oh and-" you typed that the duffel bag wouldn't be so heavy and suddenly it felt light as a feather.

 "Are you done yet?" Loki asked annoyed.

 "Yes! Let's go!" you grabbed Loki's hand and the typewriter in the other then headed into the portal.

The portal closed behind you and Loki, and everything suddenly was still. Everything in that universe was still. Quiet, still. You would never realize it, but as that world you called home was staying the same, your world would never be the same.


	6. The Avengers

"Loki, this place is amazing!" you said, yawning.

"Asgard is a beautiful realm, too much to see in one day, I must say," Loki said, looking at how tired you were.

The day was full of adventure! You explored the castle and went into a market. There you were amazed by the many stands and pubs in public as well as the glittering floors and halls of the Asgard castle. Loki was right, there was too much to see in one day, and you were already worn out.

"Tomorrow, I shall take you to the library and-"

"Just leave me at the library. I should be fine!" you laughed.

"Right, now we must prepare for dinner-"

"Dinner... like, in a big hall and everything? And other people there?" you asked.

"Yes, there will be others dining with us as well. Is that a problem?"

"Well... Loki... I'm not used to that, unless it's a party or something... and um-"

"I see," Loki nodded, "You wish to dine alone."

"Well, it's not exactly that-"

"Quiet!" Loki interrupted you.

"Loki?"

"Stay here," Loki commanded.

"Wait!" you shouted but Loki dashed through the halls towards the sound of... gun shots?

You ran after Loki (even though you weren't as fast) and couldn't believe your eyes.

"The Avengers!" you shouted.

Thor smashed his hammer to the ground causing the remaining guards to fall.

"Loki!" Thor boomed.

"Oh, no... Hey wait!" you shouted.

Scarlet Witch shot her hand out, trapping Loki in a red glowing swirl while Ant-Man grew to his original size.

"You really did it this time, Loki," Captain America said.

"Hey, wait!" you shouted again.

"Y/N, I said to stay behind!" Loki yelled.

"You leave Loki alone!"

Suddenly, you felt something wrap tight around you and you were slowly lifted from  the ground.

"Who's the kid, Loki?" Captain America questioned.

"No one! Leave him alone! He's being good for once!" you tried to explain.

"What are you, another fan girl or something?" Hawk-eye asked with a little sarcastic tone.

"How did you take over Asgard, Loki?" Thor growled.

"I won the heart of the people, brother," Loki answered with a smirk, "Are you jealous you're not the favorite anymore?"

"Don't play tricks, Loki! Where is Odin?" Thor lifted his hammer as Loki braced himself.

"Don't touch him! I did it!" you panicked.

"You did what?" Scarlet Witch interrogated.

"Wanda- can I call you Wanda?- Anyways, Loki had nothing to do with being king! It was all me, don't hurt him! I swear I can explain everything!"

"You trained this one, didn't you, Loki?" Captain America said.

"No! Listen, Capsical! Ya'll need to calm the fudge down--I can explain everything!"

"Yes, I admit I have been experimenting with different magic," Loki lied.

"You're sick, Loki! Using a little girl!"

"I'm not little! I'm like, almost an adult, Pigeon-Eye!" you mocked out of frustration.

"Wanda, can you try to clear the girl's mind? Loki-"

"I know, I will receive severe punishment... but I must ask, where is the green one?"

"Bruce left, he ran away and broke Natasha's heart... really a forced romance, I guess," you answered.

"How does she know about Bruce?" Falcon asked.

"I know everything! Well, almost everything... I mostly focus on the cinematic universe and sometimes go into the comics, but since Hydra Cap, I've been afraid to even touch a comic-"

"Wanda-"

Scarlet Witch twisted her hand and you felt like you were in a dream. Certain parts of the past few days played out in your head and suddenly you were on the ground and facing the remaining Avenger team.

  "Wha-what happened?" you asked with a pounding in your head.

"The girl, she watched us as if we were a movie," Wanda tried to explain.

"Wow, you guys are lucky Deadpool isn't here," you giggled.

"Loki, where did you find this girl?" Thor interrogated.

"This girl can speak too! Like, not everything is Loki's fault! It's mine! I made him king!"

"How?" Thor asked keeping his cool.

"Well, I didn't mean to, but I-" You turned to Loki, who slightly shook his head no. "Uh... um... well, it's really hard to explain... and it will make me feel better if I knew you won't hurt Loki."

The Falcon looked to Cap, who turned to Thor and he sighed.

"I promise you, no harm will come to Loki."

"Okay... well, I um... I kinda, uh... I convinced Odin to give up the crown and, after a while, he gave up and let Loki rule! Yup, that's how I did it!" you lied.

"You're lying!" Wanda growled.

"Am not! I'm a really good guilt tripper and  I made him feel bad! Like, he wasn't a good father and all Loki ever wanted was to impress him! And the incident with New York wasn't entirely his fault! I mean, he was under some mind control at times- and uh-"

"We heard enough, kid," Hawk-eye said.

"Now, will you leave Loki and me alone?" you asked.

"No... No harm will come to either of you, but we are staying until you tell the entire truth," Thor said, knowing you lied.

"Knowing that this is over, I believe it's time for me and the girl to eat. We had a rather long day, and I still need to make my appearance as king," Loki said bitterly. He yanked his captive hands away from the Falcon and made his way to you. "My dear, do you still wish to dine in my room?"

"Yes-"

"You're not going to be alone," Captain America interrupted.

"Of course, you trust neither of us. Come then, if you must. I must escort the girl back to my room, Thor. She is still quite new and has a forgetful mind."

"All right. Captain, a word," Thor called.

As Captain America joined Thor and the rest of the Avengers for a brief talk, Loki pulled you aside as well.

"Listen, you cannot tell them about the type writer, understand?" Loki whispered.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" you asked.

"I will explain later. Do not tell anyone about it! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do..."

"I will have servants bring food to the room. Remember-"

"I won't tell, I promise."

"Good girl!"

"Loki!" Thor boomed.

"You know where the room is, girl. Food will be brought shortly-"

"All right, Loki! The people wait for their king!" you smiled.

"Come on, kid, I've got my eye on you," Captain America said.

You sighed and lead the way back to Loki's room. You were still somewhat control of the adventure, which was fine...


	7. Dinner with the Captain

You ate awkwardly with Captain America's blue eyes never leaving you. He had been interrogating you all night and you were getting tired of it.

"So," Steve started again, "How did you meet Loki?"

"Didn't I already answer this?" you replied irritated.

"I didn't get a straight answer-"

"Listen, Capsickle, I know it must be concerning that Loki is king now, but he isn't doing anything wrong! Like, he hasn't harmed anyone and the people made him king, like chill... pun intended...."

"Why do you defend Loki?"

"Why do you defend Bucky?"

"That's different," Steve said, trying to keep his cool. 

You know you were on a touchy subject but you continued.

"Is it? People think Bucky is a villain, but you don't! You know deep down he is a good person like, why do you think Thor hasn't killed him?! He still cares about Loki because he knows Loki was different before-"

"Bucky was under mind control when he-"

"I bet you I could find evidence Loki was under some type of mind control true-"

"Bucky didn't try taking over the world-"

"But he worked for people who wanted to! Why don't you try to see Loki like you see Bucky?" you snapped.

Steve was silent; he looked down and you felt a rush of guilt. You continued to awkwardly eat your dinner but with a new hunger to make amends with Steve.

"Um... hey... you want some food? I can't eat it all," you offered.

"No, thank you," Steve replied.

"Um... Cap, I'm sorry I brought up Bucky... I didn't really mean to compare Loki to him. I know Bucky had it hard and Loki was more just..." you sighed "I like Bucky too...But seriously have some food. You need the energy, you know, with you fighting evil and all..."

"Thank you," Steve said finally accepting your peace offering.

You felt a little better but that lingering guilt made you want to do more. You laid down on the floor and sighed again, regretting arguing with Steve. You had nothing against him. In fact, you actually favored Steve. You were tired and you were never seen as a threat before and you definitely didn't want to be one to your favorite heroes.

"Why do you defend Loki? If you don't mind answering," Steve asked.

Why did you defend Loki? Why did you even like him? Was it his looks? Yeah, that's a huge factor, but what else? He was evil, mischievous, murderous even. Then again, you knew he was broken but did that really justify his actions? Did being cast out and realizing he was unloved, not equal, and considered justify him?

"I uh... I think I can relate to him in a way... Like, he is a disappointment but like, he is disappointed in the people around him. And like, he doesn't feel like he belongs and big surprise--he didn't. Like, he was different. He had a different humor and style than everyone else and he was shamed on by them for it. It sucks when you be yourself and no one likes it or appreciates you. And like, the people around him who claimed to love him and care will still easily beat him instead of like actually helping- I don't know- he's hot, too! I mean, like, he has a nice face lol!" you said nervously, regretting getting personal with Captain America.

"You feel... different?" Steve asked sympathetically. 

"Um... I-" you heard the door open and startled. You sat up quickly.

"Was I interrupting something?" said Loki.

"No! So, what's happening? What's the 411?" you laughed nervously.

"Y/N, you will be sleeping with me tonight. I arranged quarters for your Avengers team, Captain," Loki said bitterly, looking at Steve.

"You mean you'll be with her, alone?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine, Cap!" you said trying to reassure Steve.

Steve turned to you with a worried look, but you tried to smile to make him feel more comfortable.

"I'm going to come back and check on you two," Steve said.

"No need-"

"I wasn't asking, Loki. You don't touch her, you understand?!"

"Steve- Cap- it's fine, we shared a room at my place-"

"Your place? I thought you said-"

"The poor girl is tired; she can't control what she's saying," Loki interrupted.

"All right... I'll be back in an hour or two..." Steve said slowly, leaving the room.

The door closed behind him and Loki shot a menacing look at you.

"I'm sorry! I kept my mouth shut the whole time!! I didn't say anything about-"

"Shh! He could be outside listening!" Loki growled.

"I-I'm sorry!! It won't happen again!" you said, trembling now.

Loki may be one of your favorite characters, but you knew what he was capable of and you wanted to stay on his good side. Loki sighed and kissed your forehead.

"You fear me, don't you? You claim to feel what I feel-"

"You heard!" you shouted, blushing.

"I did... you have a nice face, too," Loki kissed your forehead again and began dressing for bed.

You blushed then remembered your own nightwear.

"Hey, Loki I'm going to change in the bathroom real quick-"

"Go ahead," Loki said, removing his armor.

You quickly grabbed your pajamas and rushed into the bathroom. You sighed in relief that you didn't see more of Loki than you wanted to... in ways you still wanted to see him, though. You quickly shook the lust and longing for Loki out of your head and noticed the marble sink and bathtub. It was the nicest bathroom you have ever been in, definitely made for a king. You slowly changed into your pajama shorts and big shirt, feeling comfortable at last. You emerged from the bathroom to find Loki sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked as if he was trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe with a tired and confused look in his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" you asked.

"Yes..." Loki answered distantly.

"Um, where should I sleep?" you asked, cautiously approaching Loki.

"With me. Y/N, do you really feel lost and desperate for approval-"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Loki. It's rude," you said, trying to change the subject.

Loki took the hint and laid down on the green bed, not taking his eyes off of you. You put away your dirty clothes in a plastic bag, wondering how they did laundry in Asgard. You made your way to the bed and got under the green covers. Loki put his arm around you and you held his hand.

"My poor little Midgard, you think you know me so well... You must be truly miserable if you think you can relate to me," Loki whispered into your ear.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Loki," you said.

Loki kissed your head and pulled you closer. You felt your eyes get heavy and you drifted off to sleep.

"I will take the type writer from you if you slip up again... Ah, my miserable little girl... You can't possibly-" Loki thought about it. Could she really relate to him? He didn't really know the girl well, and from living with her for a while, he could tell her home life wasn't exactly glamorous. 

"I will keep you for now," Loki whispered and kissed the girl's head again. "Don't get too attached to me, midgard, I will-"

The girl started fidgeting in her sleep as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Loki," she mumbled.

"Yes?"Loki replied.

"Loki... don't... don't hurt- Loki... I-"

"Shh," Loki turned you so you were facing toward him.

He combed his fingers through your hair as you continued to cry in your sleep.

"Maybe you do feel my pain. I'll keep you for now... only for now..."Loki kissed your forehead one last time before falling asleep himself. 

 


	8. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse me bashing the writers. i'm a little upset with them but i'm still trying to make a joke out of it to cope. thank you...

You sat peacefully with Sam Wilson playing cards. Little did Sam know, you were slightly cheating, but so was he even though he wouldn't admit it. Suddenly, Loki barged into the room and knocked behind the head with his scepter.

"What the actual heck, Loki!" you shouted, throwing your cards.

"Get your stuff and leave!" Loki commanded.

"LOKI!" you heard Thor roar.

"What happened?" You asked.

"No time. Take the typewriter and open up a portal! Now!" Loki shouted.

"Loki, what did-" Loki shoved you and grabbed the typewriter.

You quickly grabbed your bag and turned to Loki. Your eyes were watery and you began to shake. Loki thrusted the typewriter onto you and looked into your eyes.

"Y/N, make a portal... anywhere you want... quickly!" Loki said, in an attempt to calm you down.

"LOKI!" Thor bursted into the room.

You quickly made a portal appear in the middle of the room, causing the ground to shake. You grabbed Loki's hand and urged him to follow you. Thor threw his hammer at Loki, making him fly across the room with a sudden crash.

"Y/N," Thor said, "give me the typewriter-"

"NO! I trusted you! Why would you hurt him?!" You cried.

The portal shrank slightly, but the air still whirled and the ground rumbled. 

"Y/N, Loki is tricking you!! He's-"

"Don't listen!" Loki shouted.

"Loki!" you cried, rushing to his side. You set down the typewriter and tried to lift Thor's hammer in vain off Loki.

"Run, get out of here-"

"But-"

"LEAVE NOW!" Loki yelled.

You grabbed the typewriter and dashed to the shrinking portal.

"Y/N!" Thor shouted, chasing after you.

He grabbed you tightly, lifting you off the ground. You bit his large rough hands and he dropped you. You hustled to the portal that was now rapidly shrinking and jumped in. It suddenly closed, leaving Thor and Loki behind. Loki laughed at his brother who was dusting himself off.

"I hope you know what you've done," Thor said.

"Yes, I do. I'm surprised you let her go," Loki said.

"She will be back... She will want to come back for you."

"No, she is smarter than you think-"

"Then we will find her and stop your madness!"

"Not mine... hers..."

*                                  *                               *

You landed on the harsh cold concrete and struggled to catch your breath.

"I'm never running that fast ever again!" You heaved.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. 

"No..." you said flatly.

A pair of black gloves helped lift you from the ground and you were greeted with concerned brown eyes and a tossing of beautiful short raven hair.

"It's the queen!" you said excitedly and bowed before her majesty.

"Please, it's just Regina," said Regina. "The Queen is someone who is attacking us right now."

"Well, I refuse to accept some parts of the latest season at the moment, so you are still my queen!" 

"Latest season?" Regina said curiously.

"Yeah, it's kinda upsetting me... like, would you really try to break apart who you are? You improved so much trying to fix some bad parts of yourself and you succeeded! Your past doesn't define who you are anymore... you know who you are!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Regina asked.

"Ruh-roh Raggy wasn't supposed to- Hi, I'm Y/N..." you said awkwardly.

"How exactly did you come to Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Well I-" you stopped yourself, remembering what Loki said "-I um... was wondering around and found a portal and decided to jump in..."

"Do you usually do that?"

"I'm starting to make a habit out of it."

"Well, you should quit right away, you might end up in an unpleasant place," Regina checked her phone and sighed. "It was a lovely chat, but-"

"Did someone spot yourself?" you asked excitedly.

"Yes... how do you know about this?"

"Um... I can see your past?" you lied.

"Huh, well, I need to know where the Queen will be, not where she has been," Regina said.

"Maybe I can help!" you said.

"No, I don't need help, but thank you-"

"But-"

"Goodbye," Regina said, walking away.

"Hate to see her leave... Love to watch her go. Damn, she's flawless..." you said to yourself.

You sighed and turned to see Granny's welcoming you. You picked up your bag and lifted your typewriter. It seemed to have a new weight to it, now that you left Loki. You headed into Granny's, the warmth surrounding you and the aroma of frozen lasagna being baked made you smile. You seated yourself at the bar and ordered some hot chocolate.

"So, how long will you be staying in Storybrooke?" Granny asked.

You didn't know how to answer. You thought of Loki and if the Avengers would imprison him. You thought of how he'll rot in prison if you didn't rescue him.

"Um... a week... Yeah, that will give me enough time to make an escape plan," you finally answered.

"A week... do your parents know you're out?" 

"Oh, geez, my mom! I wonder if that spell or whatever still works!" you pulled out the paper which had your 'spell' on it. 

The paper was wrinkled, but the ink was still clear. You guessed it was okay.

"You're a witch?" Granny asked.

"Oh, no! I wish! I just- have certain powers, I guess..." you continued to lie.

"Oh, like what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, I can see people's past? Yeah, I told Regina that..."

"Huh, interesting," Granny handed you a swan key and you smiled, "welcome to Storybrooke-"

"Hey, Granny, can I get some coffee?" asked Emma Swan.

"Emma? I mean ,you must be Emma," you saved yourself.

"Yeah, how do you-"

"Who hasn't heard of Emma Swan the savior?" you said.

"Great... Granny-"

"On it."

"Hey, how come you aren't with Regina?" you asked Emma.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Regina got a text that someone saw the Evil Queen... I assume you have a group chat..." you said.

"No... I- how do you-"

"She can see people's past," Granny answered for you.

"I'll text her right now," Emma said.

"Oh, no! What if they trapped her! What if Gold set her up?"

"Woah, kid. Calm down."

"She could be in danger!" you payed for the cocoa and grabbed your typewriter.

"A typewriter isn't going to stop the Queen, kid," Emma said.

"We'll see... Um, can someone bring my bag to my room, please? I'll be right back!"

"You don't even know where she is!"

"You're right, Emma!" You set the typewriter back down and began to furiously press the keys. "Done! Magic map that will take us to Regina! Come on, Swan! You're supposed to be useful!"

You stepped outside with Emma right behind you. Overwhelmed with the typewriter and map, you handed the map to Emma and rested your free hand on her shoulder.

"Just tap the purple dot on the map," you said.

Emma did as you said and you were transported to the forest where Regina, the Evil Queen, and Rumplestiltskin stood.

"Regina!" you cried.

"What? How did you get here?" Regina said.

"Enough!" shouted the Evil Queen.

She conjured a fireball and threw it at you. You ducked and typed away, creating a shield in your hand. 

"A shield? How pathetic!" 

"Not as pathetic as Rumple's relationship right now!"

"What?" Rumple said.

"It's not your fault... it's the writers-"

Another fireball hurled at you but you blocked it with the shield. The fire ball bounced off and hit the Evil Queen.

"And you say you're the stronger one... Rumple, what are you doing? Think about Belle!"

"She doesn't want me-"

"Bull- ah!" Branches snatched you and lifted you.

"Hey!" Emma attempted to use her magic which was easily blocked by Rumple.

"This is your army?" The Evil Queen laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing? Like, if she goes, you go! What's even your plan?" you said from the tree.

"Shut it!"

"No, seriously. I haven't caught up on the episodes... what's going on?"

"I'm getting the happy ending she's too weak to grasp!"

"Emma!" shouted Snow White.

"Hey look, the cavalry is here," you said.

Snow drew her bow while David fired his gun and Killian drew his sword.

"Regina will die too-ugh! I could solve this!" you said frustrated.

 Suddenly, the shield flew to the tree and cut through the branch supporting you. You fell with a thud and in the chaos you began to type. The fighting stopped. All the weapons disappeared along with the magic.

"Why can't I do anything!" The Evil Queen said trying to conjure a fireball.

"Sit," you said.

"I will not-" everyone jerked and was forced to sit.

"Now listen... You might be thinking 'who the eff is this'? Well I'll tell you! I'm a person who's done with bad writing! I mean, don't get me wrong this fanfiction is pretty bad but the writer represented you guys better than the actual writers so far! Lol! I think...."

"The writers?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes... but anyways, enough bashing. Let's really get into it," you sat down in the middle of everyone and sighed, "Alright... Let's start with the Queen. Regina, Snow, was it really necessary to split Regina? Like, first of all, you didn't even know if you could truly trust Hide. You barely knew him! And Regina had come so far- she literally could've set up sessions with Archie to help get over Robin! She didn't need that stupid potion-"

"Excuse me, how do you know this?" Snow asked.

"I can see the past. Anyways, Regina is so strong, but she was vulnerable at that moment-like, I know you were trying to think of the best for her, but encouraging someone to totally forget a part of themselves when they've already changed so much for themselves for you isn't the way to go. Like I said, sessions with Archie would have been nice. Or yoga... or like, a secret place where you take all your anger out on something- I don't know, but these ideas are honestly better than literally trying to kill yourself! Have you thought about changing yourself a little, Snow?"

"Kid, you're crossing the line-"

"I am a bit sorry... but seriously-"

"Enough of this! Release me!" The Evil Queen commanded.

"No. Look at her! Snow, Charming, Emma... It's going to be harder to accept herself if she doesn't get love and support... I mean, she can do it on her own; I believe in her, but it's really hard-"

"Are you done with this therapy session, dearie?" Rumple said.

"No, but you're the next problem I will attempt to fix, but Belle isn't here..."

"This is all fine and dandy, but the Evil Queen can't go away," Hook said.

"I know one can't die without the other one dying," you snapped.

"You can't fix this unless..." Regina trailed off and looked to her other half. 

"Maybe we can," you said. "If we can tear you apart, then maybe there's a way to put you back together!"

"What?" the Queens chimed.

"If Hide had a potion to split, maybe he has an opposite potion?" you suggested.

"That could be possible," Snow said.

"Well, I don't know. Rumple, do you know if Hide made a potion like that?" you asked.

"Why would I help you?"

"Well, first of all, I took away your powers and y'all are sitting in timeout right now. Second, I can help you win back Belle, even though she's being a you-know-what but still love her! Third, the Evil Queen is threatening you, right? Am I right? What even is this season? Anyway, I can make it go away-"

"Big talk for a girl with little power-"

"Boy, try me! You know what, we can get ya honey to help research instead! We don't need you and you sure don't need your power-"

"Fine! Hide did not have a potion to reverse this, but if you give me my power and release me, I can make something," Rumple gave in.

"Mmm... I don't know. Does it sound like a good deal, Regina?"

"Considering what I've had to give, yes," Regina said.

"Alright, deal!"

"Rumple-" 

"Girl, don't even try to manipulate him!" you sassed, typing away.

Handcuffs appeared in your hands and everyone was released.

"Finally!" The Evil Queen once again attempted to create a fireball but nothing appeared.

"Oh, come on! Hey!" 

You handcuffed the Evil Queen and then Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"You need to get reacquainted with yourself and accept it. I'm sure it will be hard to take her in all at once again, so this will help ease yourself back. Also, I trust no one except you, Regina-"

"So you're handcuffing us?" Regina said.

"Well... yeah... I'm sorry, I just don't want her to get away- if someone could come with a better plan, I would do it, but like i said-"you turned to the rest of the group"-can't trust these hoes..."

"Kid, the line. You're crossing it again," Emma said.

"Sorry, Emma-"

"Who are you anyway?" David asked.

"Oh, I'm Y/N... I already know who you guys are-"

"Yeah, we guessed that," said Emma.

"Thank you for this," Snow thanked.

"No prob, but really, you should accept Regina and trust her more... I mean, she's made mistakes, but we all have!"

"Seems like a nice girl," Killian said to Emma.

"She's a little creepy but nice. Wonder what she's doing here in Storybrooke. And how she really knows about us..."

"Maybe she has a book like Henry?"

"That's recording what's happening now? I don't think there's a book like that."

"Ready to go to your shop and start on the potion?" you asked Rumple.

He examined you, his eyes scanning your appearance and stature.

"Why don't you run to Granny's, and I will start-"

"Ha! I may be young, but I wasn't born yesterday! If I go to Granny's, you will release the Evil Queen, try to harm Regina, and, by the time we make it to your place, you will have a protection spell up and it will be too late!"

"She's good," David complimented.

"Thank you very much," you said, picking up the typewriter. "Come on, Rumple, we don't have all season- I mean, day!"

Rumple reluctantly lifted his hand, but before he could, Snow stopped him.

"Wait! Y/n... Welcome to Storybrooke!"

You smiled as Rumple whooshed the four of you away in purple smoke. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to name this chapter... if anyone has any ideas tell me please...

You curiously wandered around Mr. Gold's shop examining the objects, thinking of what stories they had to tell.

"Find anything you like?" said Mr. Gold.

"No, I don't have anything you want... besides your power. Taking a little break?" you replied.

"How are you able to harness my power?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Um... where's Regina? You shouldn't leave them unsupervised. Something might happen," you said, trying to change the subject.

"What a lovely typewriter... you enjoy vintage items?"

"Um... yeah, totally! Like, it's cool... Please don't touch my typewriter!" you said and rushed over to Mr. Gold.

"It still works well, I assume. I saw you writing while we were in the forest... do you mind-"

"YES! I do! It, um... finger prints that aren't mine on it bugs me! Yeah, I think that's a thing."

Mr. Gold backed away and examined you once more.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"No one. Literally. I'm not important! I- wait a second." you noticed an object on a wooden shelf and picked it up.

It was a little bell shaped like a horse with eight legs. A horse with eight legs!

"Loki," you said under your breath.

"What was that, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just-"

Mr. Gold looked to the horse figure in your hand and smirked.

"A little horse?"

"Loki's child... Sle-Sleip- I can't pronounce his name... wait! Sleipnir! There we go! Loki had an eight legged horse and gave him to Odin as a gift. Or so the story goes..."

"That is correct. The bell, legend has it, summons the horse," Mr. Gold said.

"How did you get this?" you asked.

"Where did you get that?"  Mr. Gold gestured to your Loki helmet pendant.

"Oh! I totally forgot I was wearing this! Um-"

"Where are you from?" Mr. Gold began to interrogate.

"Um.... nowhere important! Just, you know, a quiet little town-"

"You're lying-"

"No! Please! I'm really no one important! Look, I'll tell you a little! All I know is I was chilling with the Falcon and we were playing cards. Then all of the sudden Loki comes in and knocks him out! And Loki was like, 'run'! And I was like, 'what did you do now?' And Thor comes in, a portal is opened, and Loki smashed- I left him there... Oh, god, he's probably in prison right now-what if they turned him over to Odin? What if they found Odin? Odin will kill Loki right then and there!" you started to panic.

"You know Loki?"

"Yes-"

"How?"

"I- I can't tell you... he made me promise I wouldn't tell-"

"It's the typewriter, isn't it?"

"The what now?"

"The typewriter, it has power?"

"What typewriter?" you continued to lie and stall.

"The one Loki must have given you."

"Who?"

Mr. Gold sighed as you laughed.

"Break time's over! Gold-"

"Hey, queens! What's up?" you said, changing the subject.

"Will you please hurry?! I'm tired of being attached to this weakling!" the Evil Queen complained.

"Yeah, chop chop, Gold! He-he!"

"It may be all fun and games now, dearie, but once I get my powers back, I will reveal your little secret!" Gold threatened.

"Yeah, you probably will... but remember, if you wanna get back Belle, you have to be a little nicer and stop seeking power all the time or else you'll explode! I've seen it before," you said.

Mr. Gold glared at you as he returned to the back of the shop.

"What on earth were you two talking about?" Regina asked.

"Does it really matter? The girl has us cuffed together!"

"It was nothing... getting to know yourself a little more?" you asked.

"Yes... I was really annoying. No wonder why they wanted to get rid of this part of me," Regina said.

"Oh, I'm annoying!" 

"Regina, your majesty, if this is going to work, you have to ease into accepting a little bit you," you said.

"How?"

"Well, you can start by saying one thing you like about yourself? I'll start! Evil Queen, you're so badass it's scary and cool! Like, your magic is strong and beautiful! Regina, you are so loving now that you would do anything for these idiots! And you did! You are even stronger than you were!"

"Are you done with the sappiness?" the Evil Queen asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah! Now it's your turn!"

"How can I say something good about her? She is my evilness ripped out of me-"

"And you're the weakness left behind-"

"Maybe this was a bad idea-"

"Of course it was a bad idea! You want me to put back what has kept me from happiness! This thing is a part of me that has caused damage beyond repair! The part of me that everyone hates-"

"I never hated this part of you," you said with all sincerity.

The bell to Mr. Gold's shop rang and the three of you turned to see the Wicked Witch of the West standing at the door.

"Why, it is true. The Queen is captured," she said.

"What do you want?" Regina snarled.

"I just came to see if the rumors are true... why are you handcuffed to her?"

"They're going to be brought together," you answered, backing away to your typewriter, "so no need to do anything rash..."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Zelena.

"An annoying brat who had us cuffed together,"  the Evil Queen answered.

"And you willing agreed?" 

"Well, no," Regina replied.

"Oh, right! Regina, can I cuff you to yourself?" you asked.

"It's a little too late to ask," Regina said, lifting up her cuffed hand.

"You really think you can put yourself back together? After all this time apart?" Zelena questioned.

"I'm sorry, but is Elphaba a threat? Like I said, I haven't caught up-"

"Quiet, brat!" the Evil Queen snapped.

"You're letting this little girl dictate your life?" Zelena continued to make sense of it all.

"I mean, y'all brought Hide in with open arms and let him give you a potion- I'm gonna stop myself! We're fixing this!" you said.

"What if it doesn't work? Which sister do I get to keep?" Zelena said, her voice cracking.

"Zelena-"

"Maybe you can't get rid of you fully, but I can sure try," Zelena created a green flame in her hand and the Evil Queen smiled.

"Ruh-roh! Gold!" you shouted.

Zelena threw the fireball at you, knocking you back with the typewriter. Mr. Gold appeared and turned to Zelena.

"It's about time," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked trying to mask her fear.

"Nothing too drastic, dearie. Just shrink you down and keep you in a quiet little box," Rumple answered with Pandora's box in his hand.

You grabbed a nearby piece of crumpled paper on the floor and set it up.  _And suddenly, Regina and the Evil Queen were one again!_

 _"_ Regina!" you heard Zelena shout.

_And Regina was able to balance her good and bad powers at last..._

"What were you saying, sis? About getting rid a part of me? Well, now you have to face the whole thing!" Regina said.

"Regina, I-"

"Save it! As for you, Gold-" Regina conjured a fireball "- you wanted to shrink me?"

Mr. Gold slowly raised his hands and Zelena poofed away.

"Regina! Wait!" you feebly stood up.

"You! You must have more power than you claim! How did this happen? The potion wasn't finished!" Regina said.

"Yeah... okay... so I may have a little more power... it didn't occur to me until now I could've fixed this in the woods! I'm sorry!" you apologized fearfully.

"You didn't need me! Give me my powers back!" Rumple growled.

"So you can attack me? No thanks-ah!" you clutched your chest. The Loki helmet necklace was burning.

"What are you? Some type of author?" Regina asked.

"I- I don't know!" you cried.

They may have been your favorite characters, but you knew they could both kill you if they wanted to.

"A deal's a deal... promise me you won't hurt me, though-"

"No! Gold didn't finish the potion... You don't have to give him back anything!" Regina said.

She examined your pendant and jumped at its touch.

"What is that thing made out of? It burned me!"

"I really don't know..."

"How did you get it?"

*               Earlier                  *

"Wake up, y/n. Y/n," Loki said.

You yawned and sluggishly sat up.

"What time is it?" you asked.

"It's noon, dear," Loki answered.

"Oh... Five more minuets-"

"No, Y/n, you have slept quite enough," Loki said, preventing you from laying back down.

"I just wanna sleep-"

"You can do plenty of that later. I need you awake right now."

"Okay... what's up?" 

"Listen very closely. The Avengers may find out about the typewriter, and they might have to rewrite my story-"

"Wait, isn't that what I'm kinda doing?"

"If they find Odin, which they are planning, Odin will write me out of existence-"

"No! What if I just write-"

"I don't want you to use the typewriter anymore while the Avengers are still around. Do you understand?" Loki said sternly.

"Yeah, but what if something bad happens?"

"Then you write yourself a portal, take the typewriter with you, and run-"

"What about you?"

"I will follow... But that won't happen. They should be leaving very shortly-"

"But Thor is going to stay, right?" you asked.

Loki shot a dirty look at you and you looked down. He sighed and presented a green box to you.

"Here," Loki said, "A little gift."

You accepted the green box and opened it with awe. 

"Oh, Loki, it's beautiful!" you thanked him.

You watched a silver pendant in the shape of Loki's helmet shine in the afternoon light.

"May I?" Loki asked.

His smooth hands gracefully placed the necklace around your neck. You shivered at his touch as his hands glided down your neck and to your shoulders. It didn't take much to drive you wild.

"Let me see," Loki cooed.

You shifted around and Loki smiled.

"It suits you. Never take it off," Loki said.

"Okay, thank you!"

Loki cupped your face and kissed your forehead.

"Ahem," the Falcon interrupted.

"Brother, she is awake. It is time," Thor said.

"You're leaving me again?"

"Shortly, y/n. Thor and I have some things to discuss," Loki explained.

"But, Loki-"

"I won't be long. Get dressed; I will be here for lunch," Loki kissed your cheek and left the room with Thor.

"You do realize Loki is around a thousand years old, right?" Sam Wilson commented, obviously shocked by the display of affection.

"Yes."

"And how old are you?"

"One hundred, just turned," you answered sarcastically.

"What's a little girl like you hanging around a creep like that-"

"He's not a creep! Listen, Sam. I like you. I think you're cool! But I got mad at Cap last night, and I don't want to get mad at you too... so, can we just chill?" 

"Alright... but I still have to watch you-"

"That's fine... do you like cards?"

*          Present                *

You sipped on some more hot cocoa, feeling the warmth hit your tongue and slightly scolding it.

"So, you want to save Loki? The Loki? God of Mischief?" Henry asked you.

"Yeah," you answered.

"He seems pretty bad from the look of these comics," Regina said, placing a Thor comic on the counter of Granny's.

"Why again?"

"I need to get him... This necklace he gave me it must signal when he's in danger or something. It's never burned before. What if they found Odin? What if he's torturing Loki as we speak?! Frigga is gone, so there's no one there to protect him! I mean, Thor will try, but it won't help!"

"But Loki is evil!" Henry said.

"Well... so was Regina, but she changed-"

"That's different-"

"Was it, Henry? Was it?" you interrupted.

Henry looked at you awkwardly and you gave in.

"Okay, it was! You don't need to help me make a plan. I'm just asking you, please," you said.

Regina turned to Henry and mouthed the words 'please' and Henry nodded.

"Okay, but you need to give me some time to plan-"

"Thank you, Henry!" you hugged him, catching Regina and Henry off guard.

You let go and took another sip of cocoa. You could always use the typewriter to save Loki, but you promised him not to use it while the Avengers were in Asgard. The very thought of you using the typewriter caused the pendant to burn against your chest. You also promised Loki you wouldn't take off the necklace, even though you really wanted to. 

You were happy you helped solve most of Storybrooke's problems. All that was left was Gold and Belle's love life. You happily sighed knowing once again you were in control of the adventure.


	10. Rumplestiltskin

It had been two days since you had last seen Loki, but you were in Storybrooke now. The Charming family had been kind to you along with the rest of Storybrooke inhabitants.... except for Gold. You admit you two didn't make a good first impression and you did take away his power. You wanted to fix that. 

"You're sure you want to walk into that mess?" Regina asked, driving you to Gold's house.

"Yup," you answered.

"You don't have to fix everything here; you've done more than enough. Besides, it's not polite to be in other people's business."

"That's true, but I feel bad. Besides, I need to give him his power back-"

"That's a bad idea," Regina said.

"I know... but Belle kinda needs to get that-that's a part of who he is... like, the Evil Queen is a part of you. But it doesn't have to define either of you- I'm ranting again, sorry."

"You're wise for your age," Regina complimented.

"After five seasons of this B.S., you think everyone would be on the same page, but no! Let's make Belle forget why she loves Rumple and make Rumple do some dumb sh- oh! Hey! I got a great idea! Let's bring in these characters you barely even know and-"

"Okay, kid, don't hurt yourself. What exactly is your plan again?" Regnia asked.

"Um... make a deal and uh... I honestly didn't think I would make it this far..." you admitted.

Regina sighed, "All right. Gold loves his power, so of course he's not going to turn down the deal you present. It's making sure you don't sell yourself short. He will try to get as much out of you as he can you have to do the same. What were you planning to trade?"

"Um... I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you guys-"

Regina sighed again, "I'm going with you-"

"But-"

"No. I'm going with you. You don't want to deal with Gold alone."

You arrived in front of Gold's house. A light was on, signifying the presence of the Dark One. You unfolded the paper that you typed in the forest taking Gold's power. You made sure the Wite-Out was in your pocket and looked to the backseat of the car assuring your typewriter was there for you.

"Did you really have to bring that with you?" Regina asked.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Well, um- ah!"

"Is that necklace burning you again?"

"Ye-ah! It's fine! It just hurts a-son of a - little!"

"Why don't you take it off?"

"I promised Loki I wouldn't take it off. I think I'll leave the typewriter here-"

"It's magic, isn't it? That's how you're able to do everything," Regina said.

"I- I can't answer that..."

"Did Loki make you promise not to tell anyone about the typewriter?"

"Yes," you sighed.

You and Regina approached Mr. Gold's door with caution. Regina hesitantly knocked and, to your surprise, Gold answered right away.

"Regina, y/n, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold greeted.

"Let's make a deal, dearie," you said in a bit of a mocking way. 

"Where is your typewriter?" Gold asked.

"My what now?" 

"Y/n!" Regina scolded.

"Sorry... it's in the car- no, you can't have it! I got all I need to give you back your power," you said, feeling the paper in your hand.

"It won't help now," Gold said. 

"Why? What happened? I seriously need to catch up on this show... but seriously, what's up?" you asked, concerned.

"Belle sent away our child-"

"What the hell? What even- okay. Well... I'm sure she had her reasons... I think? I don't really know, man..."

"We're here to negotiate, Y/n, not to have a pity party," Regina reminded you. 

"Right... right..." You took the paper from your pocket to yourself.

"Well?" Rumple said waiting for the negotiation to begin.

"You can see people through like a crystal ball, right?" you asked.

"That is correct."

"All right. I want you to show me how Loki is doing, help me rescue him, and you can't use magic to bring Belle or your son back to you. Unless, you know, you make some roses for her appear or something. Or she and your child are in danger-"

"That's it?" Regina said, shocked.

"Well, yeah... you figure if he really wants Belle back, he will stop with the dark magic and evil stuff- you will, right?"

"He couldn't even do it for his son. What makes you think-"

"Deal," Gold said.

"Okay, deal!"

"No! No deal! Y/n-"

"Have a little faith, Regina. I could always take his power back if needed- which I hope I will never need to do," you said to Gold.

"You have too much faith in him-"

"I have high expectations for everything... which is why I am probably disappointed a lot... hmm..."

"I could help you find Loki-"

"Good, we need the best badass team if we're going to save him because have you seen the Avengers? They're good!"

You smoothed out the paper on your desk and took out your liquid Wite-Out. As you covered the typewriter's ink, Gold felt the dark magic around return to his finger tips and move through his body. Regina glared at you and crossed her arms. You replied with a sheepish smile and returned the paper to your pocket.

"Now," Rumple growled with his power, "let's find your god."


	11. Operation Reindeer Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton humor... still haven't caught up on Once Upon a Time but I will eventually! Has anyone seen Fantastic Beast tho? good movie!

After the word got out that you gave the Dark One his powers back, you went from Storybrooke's most welcomed to most hated. You sat at Granny's counter trying to avoid dogging looks and hateful words. 

"Hey kid," said Emma Swan, "heard what you-"

"I know! I'm a screw up! I shouldn't have given the Dark One back his power and possibly put the town in danger! But you know what? How many times have you and your family screwed up for trying to do the right thing? Huh? So don't judge me!" you snapped and sipped your hot chocolate.

"Even though that's bad, I was talking about operation reindeer games."

"Operation- oh, yeah!"

Henry had named the Loki rescue mission 'operation reindeer games' in honor of Stark's witty comment. You had convinced Regina and dragged Zelena on board. You saw Loki in his old cell again alone and with less comforts. You worried it might bring back past memories of his mother's death. You watched as Thor interrogated Loki and brought up the typewriter. Did he know what it could do? What would he want with it if he did?

"Look, kid, I understand Loki must mean a lot to you if you're trying to break him out. I was reading some of Henry's comic books and Loki-he's evil. You know that, right?" 

"Yes. But so were you once! I mean, if you could really count that as evil. I've seen somewhat worse."

"Okay. What were you going to do once you brought him to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

What were you planning to do with him once he was rescued? You could stay in Storybrooke with him for a while and try to write forgiveness for him. Or you could bring him back home- oh gosh, home! You completely forgot you froze time back home. Loki would eventually get bored of the real world; you knew it bore you. 

"I, uh- I will get back to you on that!"

"Storybrooke doesn't need another villain to defeat-"

"You're telling me! I'll figure something out! I promise he won't hurt anyone. If he does, I will turn him into the Avengers!" 

"You promise?" Emma said.

"Yes, I promise," you replied with all sincerity.

"Alright kid, I'm in."

"In? In what? Hook?"

"No, I want to help. Also, just in case this guy doesn't check out, I want to know where to send him back."

"Right."

The bell to Granny's rung and you curiously turned to see Belle entering with a concerned look as she looked around.

"Emma," Belle greeted.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"I heard someone was able to take Rumple's power but gave it back?"

 _Ruh-roh_ you thought to yourself.

"Yeah... It's a long story-"

"Where are they? How could someone be so careless and stupid apparently?"

You spun your chair and put your hands on your waist sassily.

"Hey! I may be stupid, but I can hear!" 

"You? You did this?" Belle asked.

"Yeah! I did! Come at me, Belle!! I've been put down all day!" you snapped.

"Why would you give the most evil man his power back?" Belle asked, eyes turning misty.

"Oh man. Look, I'm sorry! I don't really know what exactly is going on right now, but like, you are kinda being mad at Rumple for no reason. Like yeahhh, he messes up a lot, but we all do! I mean, look at yourself, trusting people who don't really care about you! No offense, Emma."

"I care about Belle," Emma said defensively.

"Um, where were you when she was turned into Lacey? Or being attacked by Merida? Oh, wait!"

"Kid-"

"See everybody makes mistakes, Belle! I know what I did wasn't the best decision-"

"Damn right," Granny interrupted from behind the counter.

"But if it does get bad, then I can take away his power away again!"

"It can't be that simple! The dagger-"

"Ain't got nothin' on me! I got my ways. It will be fine! Besides, I made a deal on your behalf," you said.

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"I said that Mr. Gold can't get Belle back by using magic, unless it's making roses appear or protecting you from danger."

"Why the roses?"

"Because magic can be used for good too. You should know this, Emma."

"Well, I'm not going back to him anytime soon," Belle said.

"You will, eventually. I mean, if you really loved him in the first place, you would understand that magic is a huge part of his life, and he can't just give it up for good. Regina tried, but it didn't work. She just uses her magic for different reasons now!"

"You like the misfits, don't you, kid?" Emma said.

"Yup!"

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Because I'm a misfit too!"

Your phone went off and you quickly chugged your slightly warm chocolate.

"I have to go! We're doing official planning for operation reindeer games! Oh, come along, Emma," you jumped off the stool and gestured Emma to follow.

"Operation-

"It's a rescue mission," Emma explained to Belle.

"Who are you rescuing?" Belle asked.

"I have no idea," Emma sighed. "I'll meet you there, I'm going to get a coffee."

"Okay! We're meeting at Gold's shop!" you said leaving.

You had a spring in your step walking to Gold's and hummed a little tune. You still received dirty looks, but you didn't care. Loki was on your mind and you continued to wonder what would happen when you rescued Loki. If you rescued him. You entered Gold shop and saw the crystal ball in the middle of the room.

"How's Loki?" you asked.

"Are you sure you want to rescue him?" Henry asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure," you answered. "We have the best team! Oh, and Emma is joining! So nothing could go wrong!"

"They have a hulk-"

"What? When? I didn't see Bruce when I was in Asgard!" you panicked.

"A hulk?" Zelena said curiously, entering from the back of the store.

"He's a giant muscled dude that can kick all of our asses... They wouldn't make Bruce change! I think... He's weak to magic, so we have that advantage... How come I didn't meet Bruce?"

"Also, they have Strange," Henry said.

"HE can open portals... yikes... This is going to be harder than I thought, " you said. 

"Don't worry, dearie, their powers are no match for mine," Gold reassured.

"You mean ours?" Zelena said.

"Sure."

"What are we going to do about the one who can open portals?" Regina asked. "And is Swan really helping us?"

"Yes, and I think as long as he doesn't see the portal opening to Storybrooke, we should be fine. He can't open a portal to a place he can't see! I think... I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and never read the comics-"

"Can't you use your 'special power' to make sure they can't follow us?" Regina asked, referencing to the typewriter. "Wait, why can't you just use it to poof him here?"

"Um... Loki wouldn't want me to," You answered, tapping the Loki helmet pendant. "Once he's here, we'll stay only for a little while, then we'll leave! Hopefully the Avengers won't follow us."

"Wait, we won't actually hurt the Avengers, right?" Henry asked.

"Of course not! Remember the plan?" you said.

"Sorry for the hold up, had to drop off the coffee," Emma entered, holding a coffee cup in her hand, "So, what's the plan?" 

"Yes! The plan!" you said excitedly.

"Oh no," Zelena said under her breath.

You rushed to a counter where little figurines of the Founding Fathers and several Continental Army men stood proud. 

"Okay! Let's do this! You see this guy, this is the general, George Washington! This represents me! This guy here, that's Hamilton. He represents Henry because like Hamilton I, the general, like him but am putting off him fighting and making him write a bunch of stuff and what not. Now this guy, that's Aaron Burr-he represents Zelena. Now, every time I come, she shouts 'here comes the general'!"

"Really?" Emma asked.

"No," Zelena answered plainly.

"It would be cool if she did, but like Aaron Burr, she's being a little bitch and trying to insult my tactics, which is why I like Hamilton better! But I give her a good position anyways! Because I'm a generous general. Anyways, we have Lafayette, who is our secret weapon and I love him, so he represents Regina. And this piece we're calling Charles Lee and that's you, Emma. You're necessarily agreeing with me, but you're helping. Hopefully you don't end up like Lee though. And then there's Gold... I couldn't really compare him to anyone, so we'll just call him Hercules Mulligan."

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, there's a plan! Well-"

"I'll explain the plan," Henry interrupted. He began moving the figures and explaining the plan. "So, Y/n opens a portal to Asgard and from there Mr. Gold will take you guys to the prison. You will quickly find Loki and get him out of his cell."

"Wouldn't that alarm someone?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but these guys can handle the guards!" you answered confidently.

"And the Avengers?"

"When it comes to them, we'll use a temporary sleeping curse. They'll be fine, Henry! I wouldn't want to hurt them," you said.

"What about that Strange person you mentioned earlier?" Regina questioned.

"And that Hulk? I don't feel like dealing with a green beast-"

"Look who's talking!"

"Y/n," Emma warned you.

"Sorry..." you apologized.

"The type of magic Strange can wield is what I can handle," Gold said.

"You know Dr. Strange?" Henry asked.

"No, but I know his kind..."

"Well, as long as he doesn't open a portal to Storybrooke, we're fine," you said.

"And the Hulk?" Regina asked, remembering reading some of Henry's comics.

"As long as they fall under the sleeping curse, they shouldn't be able to summon him," you explained. "You know what? I want to change something. Since we don't want Strange finding and chasing us, we should have Gold guarding the portal while Zelena takes us to Loki's cell."

"And what if Gold tries to close the portal?" Regina said, glaring at Gold.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Gold replied.

"Will you have your 'secret power' on you?" Regina asked.

"Well... Maybe, just in case you do try to close the portal, I could get us out of there... sorry, Rumple, I don't trust you that much." you apologized.

"So Gold's guarding the portal and we're going after Loki. And what if more guards even after the Avengers are asleep?" Emma questioned.

"At that point, just run like hell back to the portal and hope you don't have to fight anyone... I don't want anyone to get hurt," you answered.

"Got it. When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow, Swan, so get your rest," Regina said.

"I know I am, if the baby will let me," Zelena said.

"Come on, kid, you need rest too," Emma said, gesturing for her and Henry to leave. 

"I'll see you guys later!" you said goodbye.

"May I see you for a moment, dearie?" Gold asked you.

"Sure!" 

He lead you to the back room and closed the curtains.

"Now listen, very closely," Gold said softly, "that typewriter, it has a lot of power to it. A little girl like yourself shouldn't be using that power to go save casted-out gods-"

"I care a lot about Loki, you know that," you said.

"You don't think Loki might be using you for that power?"

"Is that what you're trying to do right now? Use me to get to the typewriter? It holds a lot of power yes- ow!" the pendant burned again.

"He's making sure you don't give away too much... clever..."

"Wait, once Loki comes, please don't try to mess with him, please... the typewriter, it's really nothing. It can do a few crazy things but- oh, god, it burns!"

"Y/n," Regina called. She looked at you and Gold and noticed the Loki pendant was burning you again. "Why don't you take that off for now?"

"No, I'm fine!" you said, holding back tears.

"Go get your stuff from Granny's; you can stay with me for a while."

"Really, Regina?!"

"Yes, go. I'll meet you outside of Granny's in a bit!" Regina smiled.

"Okay! If it's not too much trouble-"

"You're fine! Go."

You ran off to Granny's excited to stay inside Regina's house. Regina wiped the smile off her face and turned to Gold.

"Were you threatening her?" Regina interrogated.

"No, just asking a few questions about the typewriter-"

"Well, it's hers. Don't try to steal it-"

"Don't worry about me, dearie. Isn't it quite peculiar that a god would have her by his side and make her swear not to tell anyone about the typewriter?" Gold asked.

"I suppose..."

"And isn't it strange how the moment she stepped foot into Storybrooke, everyone seemed to lose who they are- lose character and let her take over?"

"I... I did notice that... what are you trying to say?"

"That typewriter has more magic in it than Y/n can ever dream of-"

"You're just upset because there's someone stronger than you! Someone who can defeat you-"

"Shouldn't you be worried too?"

"I- I-" Regina paused to think "-no... If the typewriter is that powerful and Y/n doesn't know what to do with it, how can she unlock its power?"

"You're not seeing the whole picture. If something is strong enough to easily take my power away, imagine if that was in the hands of someone who does know how to use it and will take advantage of it."

"Like you? Why do you think I'm keeping Y/n by my side?"

"Not me, but-"

"Loki... if Y/n trusts him enough to save him, then so will I," Regina said.

"You're making a mistake, dearie. All magic comes with a price and this typewriter will come with a huge price to pay."


	12. Operation Reindeer prt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the ending i thought it should end lighthearted but it ended up sounding so stupid! Lol!

Thor slumped down into a chair and rubbed his temples. His brother had been difficult to deal with for the past week, and they were nowhere close to finding Odin. Wanda had been a wonderful help in the beginning, but Loki, being the intelligent man he was, found a way to not completely repel but alter slightly what Wanda saw. Thor looked to the broken Avengers team; they were gathered around a table which had a map of Asgard engraved in it. Thor examined the faces of the people around them. There was a slim chance of escaping twisted fates, if only it would tell them where the girl was.

"I still couldn't get anything out of him," Wanda said.

"Did she mention anything to you, Sam, about where she might want to go?" Steve asked.

"No, we just played cards," the Falcon answered.

"Are you sure it was the girl you saw in Loki's mind?" Steve continued to ask.

"Yes, she was with Loki and others. Everything was chaotic, and we were all submissive to her madness. Loki seemed to have provoked her into making us different than who we are-"

"I just don't believe Y/n is capable of that. It may be concerning that she wants to help Loki, but she seems more misguided than... than-"

"Evil?" Sam finished for Steve.

"Misguided or not, we cannot let Loki influence her any longer. We must help Y/n to realize her mistrust in Loki and-"

"My king," interrupted a guard, "there are people who are in the prison trying to free Loki-"

"That must be her!" Hawkeye claimed.

"Let's go! Don't harm her--just try to reason! She won't fight back," Steve said.

"Y/n might not, but whoever she's with might," said Sam.

*                    *                *

You blocked a sword with the magical shield you wrote and pushed the guard off you. 

"Can't you make these guys pass out or turn them into monkeys or something?" you said to Zelena.

"I knocked the previous guards out! They still keep coming! Have Regina do something!" Zelena replied, waving her hand, making the two guards in front of her collide and faint. "It would be much easier to kill them."

"No killing!" you said, noticing the guards had cleared. "Come on, we haven't even found Loki yet! I think he's over-"

"Y/N!" Thor shouted.

"Ruh-roh!"

The Avengers stood before you and your Storybrooke team. You clutched your shield and nervously touched the pouch of poppy powder and looked up to Thor.

"Y/n, please! You mustn't help Loki," Thor pleaded.

"Why not? If you find Odin, he will hurt Loki-"

"Y/n, Loki is using you for a bigger plot-"

"No, he was fine until you guys showed up!" You interrupted Thor.

"Y/n, we're just trying to do what's best-"

You threw the poppy powder at Steve, then at Thor.

"She won't fight my-"

"Language!" you teased Hawkeye.

You reached for more poppy powder until you felt it wasn't there. You turned to Scarlet Witch, who held your pouch, and felt yourself being transported to what looked like Storybrooke. Everything seemed fine, except for the fact that there was a castle on the edge of town. You wandered around the empty streets of Storybrooke in a daze, wondering where everyone was until you spotted a Snow in front of Granny's.

"Hey! Snow! Mary Margaret! What's going on?" you asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm out past curfew-"

"Curfew? What curf-"

"Y/n!" Loki called.

"Loki! What's going on? When did we get back?"

"I see you caught the former princess out when she's not supposed to... Zelena can have you," Loki said.

WIth a snap of his fingers, Snow was held by shadow figures who flew her off to the castle.

"Loki! What the heck was-"

"Enough of your nonsense, you have work to do," Loki said, holding his hand out to you.

"What? Work? I don't work! Loki, what's going-"

You stopped yourself and looked at your reflection through Granny's window. Your skin was pale, covered in words, your eye color turned black and you were clothed in an elegant black dress. You looked at your shaking hands reading the words 'and Loki became king', 'Thanos killed Star Lord and obtained all infinity stones', 'Zelena became the dark one', 'Captain America became a hydra spy'. You lifted your head and read the words carved across your face 'and Y/n lived happily ever after'. Loki smirked and kissed your forehead.

"Isn't it wonderful making all your dreams come true?" Loki whispered in your ear.

You shook it off and snapped back into reality. You saw Emma shaking you and pulling you to your feet.

"Come on, kid! We need to go home!" Emma said.

"What? Loki-"

"Y/n, she is right," Loki said.

Loki? He escaped? 

"She's still under the witch's spell, allow me," Loki said to Emma. He lifted you up and carried you in the bridal postion. "Where is the portal?"

"Emma!" Regina shouted.

The three of you gathered around Regina and Zelena and poofed to the portal where Gold patiently waited.

"It's about time," Gold said.

"Let's go!" Regina urged.

Everyone quickly made it through the portal and onto the safe street of Storybrooke. You quickly jumped out of Loki's arms and whited out the description of the portal on a folded piece of paper.

"Moms! Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Fine! Those bird guys could really put up a fight," Regina replied.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to hate the colors green and purple. No offense," Emma said.

"None taken. I know what it feels like to face a green monster now," Zelena said.

"Granny's, anyone?" you suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Emma said.

"Hot chocolates on me," Gold said.

"It better be--you just stood there and looked pretty!" you said.

"You didn't do much either!" Zelena complained.

"Hey, I was under Wanda's mind thingy!"

"So were we! We just got out faster."

"Well, congratulations! I hope you feel proud of yourself, Zelena! Best witch of the year! Dumbledore whom? Leo should give his Oscar to you! So strong!" you said while sarcastically clapping.

Regina turned away snickering while Henry held in his laughter.

"Kid, please stop," Emma said.

"Sorry, I'm really gross and dumb. But not as dumb as anyone next to Zelena! Like damn, teach me senpai! Step aside, Obi Wan, I got a new hoe- I mean, hope!"

As you continued to babble idiotically on your way to Granny's, Gold turned to Loki and examined him. He knew he was a threat that needed to be dealt with but so was the girl. He decided to further evaluate this threat later and said:

"Welcome to Storybrooke." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pardon the stupidity i promise it won't be this gross all the time.


	13. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by helpless and satisfied if you couldn't tell by the title

You ate your hamburger happily and sipped your hot chocolate (courtesy of Mr. Gold). You thought about the vision Wanda showed you and became worried. Was Loki really trying to use you?

Regina stared across the room from her usual seat and admired the stranger's features. Loki's cheekbones were flattering, his long raven hair gently pushed back by his harsh hands from battle. His green eyes could kill, and Regina knew they did. That didn't seem to matter as Loki smiled, when he did she felt... Helpless... 

"He is quite charming, I can see why Y/n would want to save him," Zelena said.

"Charming, yes, but is he trustworthy?" Regina asked.

"Well, he is called the god of mischief... wonder if he's single."

"You can only hope," Regina teased.

"Me? Oh, please, you've been staring him longingly all day-"

"I have not! I have been simply watching Y/n and making sure she's fine."

"Sure... He does have lovely eyes."

"Yes, he does..."

"Y/n has been awfully rude and not introducing us to him. I think he should have a chance to meet the people who helped save him," Zelena said.

"Zelena-"

"What? It's only courteous!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sipped her hot chocolate and noticed the extreme detail in Loki's armor. She liked the way the gold glittered when he shifted in seat. Zelena noticed her sister was in a trance; in a way, so was she. She liked Loki's cunningness during their little adventure and how he was so effortlessly elegant in all his movement. She noticed the first time she laid eyes on Loki in a glance that he asserted dominance. Even though he was locked away, he still held his power and dignity, and, when his eyes flashed at Zelena, she knew she had found her match. His intelligent eyes were her favorite part of Loki (besides his smirk), but as turned to her sister again she noticed a familiar look... 

Zelena shook it off and watched as you got up to pick a song on the music machine. 

"I'll be right back," Zelena said and made her move.

"Wait, what?" 

Zelena sat across from Loki in the same both and those intelligent eyes shot up at her.

"Hello," Zelena greeted.

"Hello," Loki said in his velvety voice.

"My name is Zelena, I helped rescue you," Zelena said.

"I do recall seeing a beautiful face approach my cell," Loki flirted.

"Thank you!"

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're like me... I have never been satisfied..."

"Is that right?" 

"I have never been satisfied..."

"Well, living with that blond muscle with a hammer must have been difficult."

"Yes, he did cast a shadow, but from what Y/n has told me your own shadow dawning over you..."

"Regina? We've settled our differences... well, most of them..."

"Hmm... a woman with your talent and abilities must settle disputes rather quickly. It was a pleasure watching you toss that green brute aside," Loki complimented.

"It was nothing! A simple levitation spell-"

"Simple for a powerful sorceress like you."

"Well, I don't like to brag-"

You sighed, realizing they didn'' have any good songs on Granny's jukebox, so you settled for whatever Henry played when he was trying to win over what's her name... You sighed when you realized your seat was taken over by Zelena, so you decided to take hers. You headed towards Regina and saw the look on her face... She only looked like that when Robin and Daniel were around... You walked over to Loki and tugged on his arm.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked.

"Follow me..."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life!"

"By all means, lead the way!" Loki chuckled.

You walked Loki over to Regina, with Zelena following behind you two. 

"This is Regina," you introduced.

"Regina..."

"My sister," Zelena said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Regina smiled.

"If it takes fighting off the Avengers for us to meet, it would have been worth it," Loki said, and kissed Regina's hand.

"I'll leave you to it!" you said.

You went back to your booth and chugged down the rest of your hot chocolate.

"Is everything okay, kid?" Emma asked.

"I will never be satisfied!" you replied, wiping some whipped cream off of your face.

"All right, then..." Emma said awkwardly.

"Y/n, Emma!" Henry called.

"Hey, kid-"

"My comic books! They're changing! And I checked the Marvel character list online... We're on it!" Henry explained.

"Well, uh... I don't know if I should tell you guys this..." you started, remembering Marvel had started doing Once Upon a Time Comics.

"Tell us what?" Emma asked.

"Well, there's a logical explanation for this... I don't know if you guys could take it... I mean, maybe since--you know--you guys know you're all fairy tale characters..."

"What are you trying to say?" Henry asked concerned.

"Well... um-"

"Y/n," Loki said.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word?" 

"Yes! Please! Talk to ya'll later! Hehe!" you nervously dodged that bullet and followed Loki.

"Y/n... I noticed you used the typewriter to save me," Loki said.

"No! Just to open the portal! I swear-"

"No matter... The Avengers know vaguely of the typewriter. They think you have all the power-"

"Loki... when we were rescuing you, Wanda showed me something... i don't really know if it was a vision or a fear-"

"What was it?" Loki asked.

"It was you and me in Storybrooke, but everything was different. It was scary, Loki, and I looked... evil. I didn't like what was happening--I didn't know what was happening! Loki, the Avengers said you were using me and-"

Loki shushed you and kissed your forehead. 

"Loki, are you using me?" you asked, misty eyed.

Loki looked down at you and sighed.

"Why would you accuse me of this if it was you who brought me here?"

"What?"

"You were the one who took me to your world, made me king! You have given me everything and rescued me. Why would I use you? It feels at times you use me only for your pleasure-"

"No! I don't! Loki, I care about you-"

"I know, dove, but do you only care about my well-being because you wish to be constantly entertained with me? Don't lie, I noticed you were getting bored with me at your home. Is it only my figure you crave?"

"No! Loki! I'm sorry! It was probably Wanda messing with my head. I'm sorry! I promise I don't just like you for your looks!"

"Then what?"

"I- I like your voice, your attitude, your sarcasm! I really do care about you, Loki! I was so worried they would find Odin and he would hurt you!"

"That's enough, my dear. I believe you... Now, where are we staying for the night?" Loki asked.

"With Regina! She seems to like you!" you said.

"Yes, she and her sister are very powerful sorceresses-"

"And beautiful!"

"But nothing compared to your beauty," Loki said.

"Lol, I wish! Don't worry, I would try to get at Regina too!"

"What?"

"What?" you repeated.

"I'm going to pay for our stuff. I'll meet you outside," you said.

"Poor girl, you are helpless when I speak," Loki said to himself.

Come to think of it, the two most powerful sorceresses were helpless to him as well. Loki smirked and thought how he had, for once, all the power in his hands. 

"Oh, sweet girls... all of you are so... helpless..."

 


	14. The Real Plot is Missing

You yawned as you looked at the time on your phone. Eight thirty. You groaned and flopped your head down back on the pillow. You remembered Loki was in Henry's room while you took the guest room so no morning snuggles. You decided to sleep for another hour or two and maybe get up for breakfast. 

You woke up three hours later and decided to stay in bed for a little bit. You decided to catch up on Once Upon a Time finally but instead ended up looking at GIFs on Tumblr. You scrolled through and saw GIFs that looked oddly familiar. You continue to scroll until you found a GIF of you, Zelena, Regina, and Emma saving Loki. 

"What in the world?"

You also saw different GIFs of Loki flirting with Regina and Zelena. You blushed at the GIFs of Loki kissing your forehead and thought of saving those for later. You wondered what other content besides GIFs were there at your disposal. You filtered all content and scrolled through the fan fiction, pictures, and text posts. As you read, you realized something...

"Suddenly, the Once Team changed the plot from wishes to Marvel- wait a minute..." you read to yourself.

Once Upon a Time seemed to have an entirely different plot before you showed up... you scrolled and refreshed to find more information on the former plot, but as you did, the former plot seemed to fade away. Were you really changing the canon? 

"Knock knock," Regina said, entering.

You ignored her as you searched the Once Upon a Time Wikipedia.

"It's almost noon. I think you should get dressed," Regina continued.

"Uh-huh..." you replied, mentally ignoring her.

"I was thinking of having a nice day on the park to relax us."

"Yup..."

"Y/n, are you even listening-"

"Oh my gosh! I am changing the canon!" you started screaming.

"Y/n, what's the-"

"Regina! Quickly! Gather everyone! I need to get dressed! I need to fix everything!" you shouted.

"What's going on?" Loki asked. 

"Loki! Stop flirting with the Mill girls! You're not supposed- wait, Robin is back? Yes? No? What's going on?"

"Wait, what about Robin?" Regina asked.

"I need to fix this!!!"

"Y/n, what are you talking about?" Loki questioned, holding you in place.

"The canon! I messed up the plot! They're not doing what they're supposed to be doing! Loki-"

"We'll be a moment," Loki said to Regina.

Regina left the room with a confused expression on her face. Loki turned to you with a stern look in his eyes and you shrank.

"What in Odin's name are you babbling about?"

"I- uh... So you know how I brought you to my world and I made you king all because of the typewriter?"

"Yes."

"Well, so um... I guess since I came to Storybrooke, I accidentally put myself into the story, so it changed, which wasn't supposed to happen-"

"What do you mean?" 

"Well... Loki... they, uh... have certain fates written by people and I changed that. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing. I mean, it could be a good thing for like, preventing people from doing stupid stuff! But it could also be bad if I'm stopping some important stuff- I really don't know!"

"My dear, if you do plan to fix this," Loki paused. "don't use the typewriter."

"Why? It would be a quick fix-"

"But isn't that what got you into this in the first place?" 

You thought about it. It was because of the typewriter you were in this mess.

"Okay... but if things get out of hand, I'm using it," you said.

"Good girl," Loki said and kissed your forehead. "Now, how do you plan to 'fix everything'?"

"Um... I have no idea..."

"Well, you could think about it while we're at the park-"

"No! We can't interfere with them anymore! That's why stuff is getting messed up!"

"It would be rude to decline Regina's invitation-"

"I agree, but if we keep this up something could go wrong!" you said.

"Nothing has gone completely wrong, has it?"

"Well... I don't know... I need to check-"

"Check while we are in the park. Get dressed," Loki said and left.

*                   *                    *

You frantically searched for the page you previously found with the original plot after Regina forced you to get off your phone.

"It's not showing up in my history!" you cried.

"Why is that so important?" Regina asked.

"The canon!" you shouted.

"Y/n, please calm down," Loki said, a little embarrassed by your behavior.

"What if I'm doing something wrong-"

"We'll discuss it later!" Loki snapped.

You shrank once again while continuing  to quietly sulk and scream in your head.

"Sorry for her behavior," Loki said.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"  Regina asked.

"Of course, my dear. Y/n is just... She's just a little stressed about the Avengers. They are after all the Earth's 'mightiest heroes'. We're lucky they haven't found us by now."

"Why exactly did they have you captured in the first place?"

"I was made king, thanks to Y/n... She somehow helped-"

"Through the typewriter?" Regina interrupted.

Loki looked shocked for a moment then found himself but Regina continued.

"I know the typewriter is magical and very powerful."

"Do you now?"

"Yes... I can understand why you would want to keep it a secret, but through that burning necklace?"

"She got you," you said, still scrolling.

"It wasn't meant to harm Y/n... my mistake-"

"What are you and Y/n doing with such a powerful object?" 

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Loki, don't play any games-"

"Yeah, Loki," you sassed.

Regina waved her hand and your phone disappeared.

"Your phone is hidden in the park. Go find it," Regina said.

You grumbled as you rose from the grass and went to search for your phone.

"What are you doing with her?" Regina asked.

"For starters, I didn't find her; she came to me with this power. I am not using Y/n--she is making these decisions on her own-"

"So you had nothing to do with her making you king? Or telling her to go to Storybrooke?"

"I didn't tell her to do anything. One day I was made king, the next thing I know I'm in Y/n's bedroom and then back in Asgard. When I told Y/n to run one day, I told her to choose anywhere she likes-"

"Why did you tell her to run?" Regina questioned.

"The Avengers... they may be heroes, but they're just like you and me. They have darkness inside them. They can turn any moment and take advantage of Y/n and her typewriter-"

"And you won't?"

"Have I so far?"

Regina thought about it. She wasn't completely buying his act, but he seemed convincing.

"I guess you haven't been taking advantage of Y/n... but how can the Avengers possibly be bad?"

"You don't know them like I do-"

"Obviously-"

"They take what they don't understand, those Avengers. They take it in and study it, then build something to destroy it if necessary-"

"Like they would build something to destroy a little girl-"

"That Stark or Iron Man as you know him--didn't he build or try to build something to stop those mutated twins? And didn't they build a cage for that green monster who was a man?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't watch Marvel movies-"

"I recall the cage, I was put in it..."

"Why did the Avengers prison you?" Regina asked.

"I'm a villain. They don't trust me. And like you, they discovered the typewriter's true potential. Like I mentioned, before they try to destroy what they don't understand... I wanted to protect the girl from what they would put her through and so I attacked and told her to run..."

Regina couldn't believe she was buying his story. Loki seemed sincere and caring for Y/n. She didn't know if she could trust him but a part of her wanted to. Y/n trusted him; why couldn't she?

"You must really care for Y/n," Regina said.

"She is worth more than anyone knows," Loki admitted.

"She's lucky to have someone like you looking after her."

"I could say the same, Regina. You have been taking care of her in my absence and I am grateful."

"As mayor I make sure everyone is taken care of-"

"And who takes care of you?' Loki asked.

Regina was stumped. Ever since Robin left, she has been left on her own. Of course, she had Henry, but he often preferred the company of his other mother. Loki noticed Regina's silent distress and cupped her cheek.

"Loki-"

"Why so lonely, my queen?"

"I'm not-" Regina removed Loki's hand from her cheek then looked into his eyes "-I am- I have my son and my sister-"

"That you have to love, but who loves you fully back?"

"We found it!" you said, approaching the two with Henry.

"I had to wrestle a goose to get it... the goose won," you explained.

"I had to help," Henry said.

"The goose won?"

"Don't mock me, Regina, he was an angry bird!"

"There you are!" Zelena said, pushing a stroller.

"I was walking around the whole park looking for you! I even saw someone lose a fight to a goose-"

"Shut up, Elphaba!" you said bitterly.

"See why I had her run?" Loki whispered to Regina.

"Ugh! I still need to find the page- wait... it's gone! The page is gone!" you started screaming.

"Is she alright?" Zelena asked.

"She got attacked by a goose... I wouldn't be the same after," Henry said.

"It's gone! Oh no! The real plot is gone! It's officially gone! And there's gifs trending of the goose fight! Oh no!" you cried.

"What's the matter? What plot?" Regina said confused.

"Loki, we-"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around you. You turned to see Captain America pulling you into a portal.

"Y/N!" Loki shouted.

You held out your hand to Loki, and as he was about to reach for you, the portal closed and you stood in front of Thor.

"Y/N!" Regina yelled.

"What just happened?" Zelena said.

"They took her! Why would the Avengers take her?" Henry said frantically.

"I told you what they really are!" Loki growled.

"The Avengers wouldn't do anything bad to her! She's good--she isn't a hero, but she's good!" Henry said.

"Do they know that?" Regina asked Loki.

"I don't know... she was around me, so I assume they think she's like me..." Loki replied.

"We'll get her back. We have to! Right, mom?"

"Of course! We always find each other..."


	15. He's Using You, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really long chapter sorry

You put your arm down and started crying. Thor's stern expression turned soft and he kneeled down to wipe away your tears.

"I'm sorry if we startled you," Thor apologized.

"Where's Loki?" you cried.

"Kid, that's why we brought you here," Steve said, letting go of you.

"Hey, it's okay, you're fine! You're safe! Did Loki hurt you? Did he use the scepter on you? It's okay," Clint said soothingly.

"No! No, he's not a monster!" you shouted, stepping away from Clint.

"Kid, it's okay! No need for water works!" Scott Lang said. "Hey, ever heard this song? Big girls don't cry," Scott attempted to sing.

"Big girls don't cry! They don't cry-aye-aye!" Clint sung purposely off key.

"I'm fine! I had a tough day... Why did you take me away?" you asked.

"We needed to take you away from Loki-"

"Why? He wasn't doing anything wrong! Steve I thought I tried to explain this to you!" 

"Is that a bite mark on your arm?" Bruce Banner approached you.

"I had a rough day... You're Bruce Banner!" 

"Yeah... I am..."

"Where were you during Civil War?"

"Listen, kid, we need to know why you helped Loki escaped and what he's planning-"

"He's not planning anything, Sam!" you snapped. 

"Why do you have bite marks?" Bruce asked you.

"Like I said, long day... Loki is perfectly fine! He's not harming anyone or causing trouble! Leave him alone!" 

"I thought you showed her the vision," Steve said to Wanda.

"I did..."

"Wait... that was a vision? I thought it was a nightmare-"

"It's both, kid. This is why we need you to tell us Loki's plan," Sam said.

"But, Loki isn't planning anything! Is he?" you said.

"She doesn't know anything!" Dr. Strange grumbled.

"Wait! Kid, did Loki put you under his spell?" Clint asked you.

"No! He wouldn't do that! Look, I know all of you hate or despise Loki and with good reason. But he hasn't done anything wrong! I haven't been completely honest with you guys, but trust me when I say Loki doesn't have an evil plan! Unless you count seducing the Evil Queen and her sister, but that's another story!"

"Y/n, my brother can be manipulating, and I know it's hard to face-"

"He's not manipulating me!" you said.

"It may not seem that way, but he is called silver tongue for a reason," Thor said calmly in hopes you would calm down too.

"These bite marks look infected," Bruce said.

"Oh yeah, I was attacked by a goose," you explained.

 "A goose?"

"Don't judge me, Pigeon-eye!" 

Sam laughed and Clint shot him a dirty look but it didn't stop him from laughing. 

"How about you tell us about you and Loki while I patch you up?" Bruce said.

"Will you let me go back to him if I do?" you asked. 

The Avengers team looked at each other. You knew the answer was no right away, but you were concerned about what his presence might do to the dying Once Upon a Time plot.

"Or at least let me go get him! Or send me back and I'll come back with him! Please!" you begged.

"As long as you tell us everything," Thor said.

 

You didn't exactly tell Thor and Team Cap everything. You left out how you used the typewriter to accidentally make Loki king or use it to make a portal to and from Storybrooke. You tried your best to explain Storybrooke and its inhabitants and how Loki was growing attached to the Evil Queen. You eventually told the sad tale of you versus the goose which led you to being taken by Steve. 

"So, a goose really attacked you?" Bruce asked.

"Who's Snow White's daughter again?" Clint asked.

"What's with the Hamilton reference?" Sam asked.

"I will never be satisfied!" you answered Sam.

"So Loki is trying to win over the favor of royalty... Clever," Thor said.

"I didn't really think of it like that... I thought they would make a cute couple..." you said, thinking about Regina and Loki.

"In the vision, I saw you attached to a typewriter. Does that mean anything?" Wanda asked.

"Wait, was it a vision or was it something from my mind?"

"It wasn't from your mind," Wanda explained, "It was from Loki's..."

"No, he wouldn't think of something like that! He wouldn't want to use me like that-"

"You don't know Loki well," Clint said.

"I-I thought I- no! It probably was something else-"

"I looked into his mind! His desires. His plans, but not all of them," Wanda said.

"Which is why you needed me? You thought I would know..." you sighed.

"Does the typewriter mean anything?" Wanda asked again.

"No... not really... I just like to write," you lied.

You could tell Wanda caught onto your lie. You turned away, looking at your bandaged arm.

"Strong goose," Bruce said.

"He was terrifying..."

Bruce chuckled and you sighed.

"Are you going to put me in a cell?" 

"No, but we still need to talk, Y/n," Thor answered.

"About what?"

"Y/n, Wanda only showed a part of what Loki... what he envisioned. We don't know exactly what he did or plans to do, but my brother is using you."

"He wouldn't do that! He may have made wrong choices and hurt people-"

"Y/n, he might hurt you-"

"Let him! I don't care!" you snapped.

Thor looked concerned and turned to his fellow heroes.

"You've had a long day--we'll leave you alone for awhile, but we have to talk about this," Clint said.

"Okay..."

"You can stay in Loki's room again," Thor smiled.

Thor extended his arm and you hesitantly wrapped your good arms around his. As Thor led you to Loki's room, you didn't want to look at him. You felt awkward and a little guilty. After all, the remaining Avengers team just wanted to prevent something bad from happening. But nothing bad was going to happen, right? 

"You seem troubled," Thor said.

"I'm not... just thinking," you replied.

"About what?"

"No-nothing bad is going to happen, right? I mean, if it was all just in Loki's head, then it was all just in his head. He wouldn't-"

"Loki is unpredictable, Y/n. We just want to make sure we're there to stop any chaos."

"Earth's mightiest heroes... even after all that jazz with Tony, you're still trying to defend humanity... I mean, you weren't in that mess-  but, like, just hearing about it, I would give up on Midgard."

"You Midgardians are complex; there is no black and white as you say. Even though there's a lot of grey, we try to defend the beautiful colors that are mixed in your world."

"Heh, my world... I'm not even from this world..."

"Where are you from?" Thor asked.

You remembered you weren't supposed to mention how you brought Loki to your world. You were saved as you approached Loki's door and sighed with relief.

"Well, here we are! Thanks, Thor!" you smiled and opened the door.

"Y/n, don't let the need of saving people get the best of you. Some people are worth saving, but don't let saving them destroy you," Thor said.

"Right... Thanks..."

*                *                      *

Loki and Regina sat strategizing, wondering why the Avengers would take Y/n and how they would get her back.

"There is no way I'm going back to fight that green brute," Zelena said, while patting Robin's back and walking her around.

"Gold's out of the picture too. He fears Y/n for some reason," Regina said.

"I don't get it... Why would they take Y/n? I thought they would be after Loki- no offense!"

"They don't want me, Henry, they want Y/n-"

"Or her typewriter," Regina interrupted.

"That too-"

"Loki, we need to use it," Regina said.

"What typewriter?" Henry asked. 

"Nothing, why don't you help Zelena with Robin?"

"Y/n would've told me-"

"She's not here at the moment. We'll get her back."

Henry reluctantly left the dining room to help calm down Robin. Regina turned to Loki, lowering her voice and leaning forward.

"Loki, we need to use the typewriter to bring Y/n back. It's the easiest way."

"I agree, but the Avengers-"

"If they want to fight, we'll give them a fight. If she is as powerful as you believe, we need to protect her from people using her. You said it yourself that they will take advantage of her.  Now, where is the typewriter?"

Loki stood up and led Regina to the guest room where you hid the typewriter. He checked under the bed and, to his surprise, the typewriter was missing.

"Odin's beard!" 

"What is it?"

"It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?" 

"It's gone! It was under the bed and it's not here!"

"Well, maybe she hid it somewhere else!"

"No, I told her where to put it-"

"Well, maybe she should stop listening to you!" Regina snapped.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Henry, did Y/n ever tell you about a typewriter?" 

"No, but I've seen her with it. Why? What's going on?"

"Maybe she took it with her!" Regina said to Loki.

"She couldn't have! She didn't bring it with her to the park!"

"Regina, we have visitors!" Zelena called.

"We'll deal with this later."

Regina and the boys found the Charmings in the living room with the same confused and concerned expressions.

"Hey, I heard Y/n was kidnapped. What happened?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, we're handling this ourselves," Regina said.

"Well, it seems like you need some help, given all the shouting," Zelena commented.

"Did you tell them?"

"No... I did," Henry admitted.

"This is probably just a big misunderstanding! We could talk to them, if you need us," Snow said.

"We're fine-"

"Regina, we want to help. If we could get Loki, then we can get Y/n," Emma said.

"Why don't you and Henry make a plan while Regina and I go ask Gold for help?" Loki asked.

"What?" 

"We were arguing about that. Isn't that right, Regina?" 

"Yes, we'll be right back," Regina caught on. "Help yourself to lasagna; I made a lot."

Regina and Loki headed to her car, and as they got in, Regina wondered why Loki was keeping the typewriter from everyone.

"I have a hunch on where the typewriter might be," Loki said.

"Where?"

"That Gold, he seems to be a bit of a collector."

 "You're right. If there's something powerful in town, Gold would want his hands on it... Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to keep the typewriter's power a secret?"

"To protect Y/n-"

"Besides that. What's in it for you?"

"I thought you understood-"

"I thought I did. Why?"

"You'll soon see, my Queen."

*                       *                           *

Mr. Gold placed the typewriter on his counter and sighed with relief. Now that the pesky girl was out of the way, he had access to the most powerful object in all of the realms. Henry may be the author, but Gold was about to take hold of this story.

 _And suddenly Belle appeared_.

Gold patiently waited for his wife to appear but nothing happened.

_Belle stood next to her husband,_ _Rumpelstiltskin._

Still nothing.

_Belle walked into Mr. Gold's shop with her and her husband's child, looking to her husband with forgiving eyes._

The bell rang. Mr. Gold looked up to find Loki at his doorway.

"I see you have acquainted yourself with the typewriter's power," the god said.

"It's useless!" Gold growled.

"No, it's powerful! And if I were you, I would be kinder to the owner-"

"Keep your typewriter! I don't need it!"

"No? But this plan needs you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Loki snatched the paper from the typewriter and chuckled.

"For the dark one I must say I am shocked you would use this power to win back a useless mortal-"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife!"

Loki mockingly put up his hands and smiled.

"I do not judge. We all want different things. I came not to quarrel but to make an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"Help me bring back the girl and you can have your Belle and more!" Loki said.

"I'm listening," Gold said.

"The girl, she is the key to making the typewriter work or else I would have gotten rid of her a long time ago. I don't know why it only works for her, but we can use her! She admires us--I learned this through reading her... 'fanfiction'. We can use that to bend her at our will-"

"Which is why you are kind to her," Gold said.

"Yes-"

"It seems a little more than that-"

"I will not let that girl get the best of me!" Loki snapped. 

"That's what happens, Loki. We don't intend for people to get the best of us, but they do."

"Not with me. I will not turn weak like my brother- that's not the issue here. Will you join me?" Loki asked.

"Does Regina know about this?"

"Not yet, but she will in time-"

"I wouldn't trust Regina-"

"Don't worry. I'm working on her too," Loki said.

Gold thought about it. He never made a deal he wasn't sure about.

"How exactly do you plan to get the girl to do what we want?" Gold asked.

"I will discuss more of the plan with you later. I need to know if I can trust you. Help me get the girl first and then we could elaborate on the plan."

"Deal," Gold said.

"Good. Now about the Avengers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for putting up with this fanfiction


	16. Misunderstanding

You woke up feeling groggy but sat up anyway. You wished Loki was there, but you knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. You stretched and yawned until something purple and sparkly caught your attention. You crawled out of bed and--behold the most beautiful dress you have ever seen! It was a purple dress with a black and purple corset top and a silk skirt. To match was a purple jewel necklace and golden cuffs. Damn, this was pretty! You picked up the dress and a note fell from the dress.

_Y/n, I hope this is to your liking. I noticed you didn't have your usual clothes with you. Please wait outside the door when you are ready. ~Thor_

You happily took the dress into the bathroom and drew a bath. The elaborate design of the bathroom amazed you as you traced the carved pictures of the tub. As you stripped, you thought about the necklace Loki gave you and decided to take it off. If only you had music- wait, you did! You remembered you had your phone in the pocket of your jeans! You played the first song on your Spotify playlist as you stripped down. The water was the perfect temperature--if only you had a bath bomb or something.

You remembered you still had bandages on, so you left your damaged arm out of the tub and in control of the music. Satisfied from the Hamilton mix tape playing, you sighed happily. Speaking of Satisfied, you wondered how Regina was doing. You remembered you had her phone number. Maybe you should call her to tell her you're fine. Nah, maybe later!

You used Asgardian soaps that Loki had and watched the water get covered in bubbles. This was living.

"Kid?" said Cap.

"I'm in the bath--don't come in!" you yelled.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit!"

"It's one-thirty... How long did you sleep?"

"Who knows?"

Steve chuckled. You decided it was time to get out. You carefully removed yourself from the tub and quickly got dressed.

"Hello, Cap," you said drying your hair.

"Kid, we really need to talk-" 

"Will you stop calling me kid? I'm old enough to drive!"

"You're old enough to be my great granddaughter. Now, look, I know you really care about Loki-"

"I do! Steve, what's really going on? Am I in trouble?" You asked.

Steve sighed, "No... but we all will be... Y/N, Loki is using you, big time... can you change or alter our realities?"

"No. I have no power-"

"Is there something else that does? "

"I-uh-"

"We know you have something that does, but we don't know what. Y/n, Loki is going to use something to get what he wants and make sure others--like that woman you brought--get their own sick endings!"

"That was just a fear Wanda-"

"I know you don't want to believe it, but it was in Loki's head. Like we said, Wanda only saw bits and pieces before Loki kicked her put of his mind, so we didn't see the weapon. He had to do it-"

"But I'm a part of the weapon?" You asked.

"We're not sure... but if you are, we want you to be safe."

"Loki wouldn't do this...he- I think he likes me! We get along and-"

"Y/n-" 

"Prove it! Prove to me that Loki is using me and I'll do whatever you want! I just need Loki here-"

"I know you like Loki a lot-"

"It's not just that...."

"What is it?"

"Okay, so, you know how I was in Storybrooke? Well, see, they have this certain... destiny and um, well... our presence may have messed it up big time!  Like, they're not supposed to be doing at all!" You explained.

"And Loki's staying there might make it worse?"

"Exactly! Especially since he's getting friendly with Regina! So it would be really nice if we could get him as soon as possible-"

"Steve, you might want to come," Sam interrupted. 

You and Steve stood up, but you were stopped from following Sam by Steve.

"Ki- Y/n-"

"Ok... I'll stay here..."

*        *         *

Snow and Charming stood with Emma and Hook by their side. Of course, peace was their first plan and, if all else failed, Regina was hiding with Loki. 

"Are you sure you want me here? I did help Loki escape," Emma said.

"Of course. We'll just clear this misunderstanding and we can get back Y/n," Snow said.

Suddenly, there was a roar of thunder. A tall muscular man with a hammer and red cape appeared in front of them.

"You," Thor said, gesturing to Emma, "you helped Loki escape-"

"We come in peace!" Snow said. "I'm Snow and this is my daughter Emma, my husband David, and our running friend Killian. We mean you no harm--we came here to settle a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes, you took Y/n, but she's done nothing wrong, she's innocent-"

"Innocent? She and your daughter broke into my kingdom-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Y/n wanted Loki out..." Emma apologized. 

"Please, if you would just let us explain, then maybe we can clear this mess," Snow pleaded.

"Of course. This way," Thor said.

"This is simpler than I thought," Hook whispered to Emma.

"Too simple."

The four were greeted by the rest of the Avengers team and were taken to what seemed to be a council room. There was a round table in the middle of the room, which reminded Snow of her castle.

"Please, sit," Thor said. 

"You really think this is just a big misunderstanding?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, Y/n didn't know what she was really doing. She was afraid that Loki was going to get hurt if you found Odin," Snow explained. 

"It isn't Loki's health you should be worried about," Thor said. 

"What do you mean?" David asked. 

"Loki is planning something and we don't know the full details, but he is using Y/n," Steve said.

"And possibly your queen," Thor added.

"Of course, he would use Regina..." Emma said under her breath.

"I don't see why you had to take Y/n," Snow said. 

"Y/n seems to have a certain power," Thor began.

"A power to alter our realities permanently," Sam said.

"She can change our world and yours. Loki wants to use that to his advantage."

"So you kidnapped Y/n. An innocent girl-"

"We didn't want to, ma'am, but-"

"Where is she?" Snow questioned.

"She is in Loki's chambers. She is safe. Y/n said she would cooperate peacefully if Loki is returned to Asgard from your world," Thor said. 

"What exactly was Loki's plan?" Snow asked

*              *               *

You sat in Loki's room, looking through his old stuff and wondering what he was like before the drive to rule. Of course, you saw the first Thor, but you wanted to know more.

"It's not polite to go through people's stuff, darling," said a familiar velvety voice.

Startled, you jumped and turned around. Loki stood before you and smirked.

"Lo-"

"Shh! The others are still here. I brought this," Loki showed you the typewriter. "We should return to your home. The Avengers will be after us-"

"Loki, are you using me?" You asked. 

"Using you?"

"Yes, for some evil plan or something.  You know, you don't need an evil plan. I could change the canon! I could make you king and have the others accept it! You could have your happy ending. Just ask!"

"Oh, my darling. You wouldn't change it-"

"I can! I would do anything for you, Loki," you said.

Loki looked baffled. You smiled and offered your hand out to him. Loki straightened himself and smirked.

"If you gave me everything I wanted, you would be a villain too. Now, write a portal home," Loki said.

"I thought we were going back to Storybrooke," Mr. Gold said, suddenly appearing.

"How did you get here? " You asked.

"Slight change of plans. Once they find the girl in your town, they would believe whatever my brother and his band of fugitives are telling those heroes" Loki said to Gold.

"Wait, so you did have a plan?" 

"Y/n, I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me... Loki, Wanda showed me something dark... you don't need that! I can write you a better story! You too, Rumple! Just don't hurt the others-"

"They will hurt us! They are trying to manipulate you-"

"But Thor-"

"I've lived under my brother's shadow and you know that! He doesn't want my happiness. I thought you said you could relate to me-"

"I can! Loki, I-"

"Take us back, then we'll discuss it there!" 

"Y/n!" Steve called. 

"Hurry!" Loki said.

"The Charmings are- Gold, what are you doing here?" Regina said, appearing.

"What's going on?" You asked Loki. 

"I thought you were returning to Storybrooke with Y/n-"

"Hold up--you tried to play Regina and Gold? Oh, hell no! You're going to get wrecked!"

"Why is Gold here?! I thought you wanted nothing to do with this!" Regina said.

"I changed my mind," Gold said.

"Why? So you could get the typewriter?"

"Is this what this is about? The three of you just want me to use the typewriter?"

"Y/n-"

"Is that why you want me to get back home? So you could use it without getting in trouble?"

"Y/n, we want to protect you from those who want to use the typewriter-"

"Really, Regina? 'Cause that sounds like what the Avengers were saying-"

"Y/n, we wanted- Regina? Gold?" Snow said, shocked.

"Loki!" Thor boomed.

"I thought you two were waiting just in case something happened! " David said.

"So you had them on standby for attack?" Sam asked.

"You said Loki was in Storybrooke," Wanda said.

"What the heck is going on?" You shouted.

"Write our way out of here!" Loki commanded.

"You do only want me for the typewriter! Do you even like me? Do I even matter to you?"

"Y/n-"

"I just said I would do anything for you and you still want to play me? Loki-"

"Y/n, calm down. It's all right. Just calm down," Clint said.

"What, do you want to use me too?"

"No one wants to use you-"

"What did you guys come here for? Huh? Trying to be the 'hero'? The hero died in you a long time ago, Snow! You're just a petty princess with no kingdom now!"

"Y/n! Calm down! We are trying to sort this out! You're letting Loki get to your head!" Steve said.

"Join the once hero club, Steve. You're nothing without your shield-"

"That's enough!" Regina shouted. "Apologize! We're taking you back to Storybrooke-

"Why do you want me there? If you want the stupid typewriter, take it! Use it for yourself!"

"So the typewriter does have power?" Dr. Strange asked.

"It does! I could write anything I want! It comes true! I even used it to make Loki king!"

"Y/n!" Loki growled.

"Take it, Loki! I don't want it! It's worth more to you than me!"

"Y/n. Hey, you need to relax. Okay? Count to ten. Breathe! I know it hurts to find out he was using you, but-"

You stormed from the group and wrote your way home. You were suddenly in your room, surrounded by posters of Loki, and you felt your stomach drop. You couldn't believe he was using you the whole time! You thought about it for a second then came to terms that you could. Then, what was bugging you so much?

You stared at the poster of the grinning God and tore it from your wall. You began tearing every poster of him, then you moved on to the Avengers posters. Paper scattered around your floor and you suddenly felt the empty buzz inside yourself. You turned to the poster of the Once cast and felt guilty for snapping at Snow. Regret flooded in and poured out as tears.

How could you be so stupid? Of course Loki didn't really didn't care about you. You were nothing. You weren't powerful or wealthy or worthy. You looked in your mirror and looked at yourself. Nothing. Worthless. Ugly. Waste of space.

More tears streamed down your face. You were nothing to Loki. And you will never be. You were removed from the adventure.


	17. Draco Malfoy

"That went well," Mr. Gold said sarcastically. 

"Congratulations, you broke Y/n," Regina said bitterly towards Loki.

"I did not break her-"

"Loki, enough! I'm returning you to your cell!" Thor boomed. 

"You really think that's the best option?" Regina said.

"Regina, he's not our problem," Emma said.

"Since he and Y/n came to Storybrooke, they have been our problem.  Now, I don't know about you, but I am concerned about Y/n and what she can do with that typewriter.  Better just explain it now, Loki, since Y/n gave away half the details."

"Fine! The typewriter has magic abilities to transport us to different realms and alter reality," Loki admitted.

"Not only that, but it appears to be affecting ourselves," Gold added.

"You were in on this?" Snow asked Gold.

"Slightly. Ever since Y/n used the typewriter to take away my powers, I kept a close eye on our little firend. It seemed that you and the rest of your heroes didn't notice the typewriter's capabilities until now, which is unlike you Charmings and Regina," Gold explained.

"I noticed sooner once Gold pointed it out, and I noticed I felt different when I was with Y/n," Regina said. 

"So it could alter ourselves as well, without us realizing it,"Snow said.

"Apparently so... the typewriter makes us act the way Y/n imagines us at times. I also felt myself becoming weak with that girl, " Loki said.

"What could Y/n really do with that power? " Sam asked.

"Anything she wanted... which is why we need to find her and keep her from causing chaos or anyone persuading her to, " Regina explained.

"Where could she be?" Snow asked.

"Either in another realm or in her home world," Loki answered. 

"Great. Tell us where she is and let's open a portal and go," Emma said 

"It's not that simple, Miss Swan. To get here, I used some of the typewriter's ink to make a portal. Unless Dr. Strange here can take us to her home or blondie can use the bifrost to take us, we're stuck," Gold said. 

"I can only open portals to places I can imagine and we don't know exactly where the girl is," Dr. Strange said.

"If we could get back to Storybrooke, I could use the stuff she left to track her," Regina said. 

"Great! We have a plan!" Scott said excitedly. 

"What are we going to do with Loki?" Clint asked Thor.

"If Y/n finds out you imprisoned him again, she will be upset and write him out," Regina said.

"And what do you suppose we do, your majesty?" Sam asked mockingly. 

"Since you can't seem to hold him, I will," Regina answered. 

"No offensive, but I don't think we should leave cat brains with you," Bruce said.

"We can discuss it later. We have a girl to find," Thor said. 

"Discuss my prison sentence with me around--that's fine," Loki sassed.

"Now tell me about this Storybrooke," Dr. Strange said.

*          *        *

You forgot time moved again. Your mother fixed dinner and asked why you seemed down. You faked a smile and convinced her everything was fine. How would you explain you left the house and froze time? 

Once alone in your room, you thought about Storybrooke and Asgard.  You couldn't believe you were actually there! You walked through the halls of Asgard, spoiled yourself in its riches. You felt the warmth of Granny's, walked on the shining black street.  You roamed and explored Gold's shop. You felt the chill of memories as you held each stolen treasure. You remembered the warm embrace of Loki, only knew you realized it wasn't fondness--it was ambition that heated him.

You snuggled your pillow, missing him, but remembering it was him that drove you away. Maybe some songs would help. You then realized that all your stuff was at Regina's and your phone at Asgard.  You sighed but turned to your typewriter. Hopefully it would return your stuff to you. 

_All of the stuff I left at Regina's returned to my room. And my phone with ear buds and my clothes appeared on my pillow from Asgard._

Nice. You still felt empty. It wasn't the fact he used you that bugged you. No, it's the fact you would lie and manipulate people for him--even sass Captain America! Yet, he didn't care about you or he didn't seem to. The YouTube sad songs were looking friendly. You settled on Mariah Carey's 'Shake it Off ' and sulked.  

You thought of petty ways to make Loki feel sorry for using you. You could go back and help Thor, even pretend to like him. You could turn Regina against him and have them resent each other. You could even find Odin yourself helping Thor and the Avengers and watch Loki be imprisoned. Where was this coming from?

You hated Odin and would never make Loki feel like another person favored Thor! Well, maybe it didn't have to be Thor. Who else could help make Loki jealous? It had to be someone among Loki's ranks. Someone who was cunning! Evil--well, maybe you could go a little lower. They didn't have to be totally bad.

You went through your list of possible villains and liked none of them. Well, one wasn't a complete villain but was a bit of a jerk at the same time? 

What about Draco Malfoy? Nah... wait, maybe? Was he petty? Yes. Did he have a high status? Yes. Did you care for him? Sure. Could he be considered misunderstood? Yes, there's a Draco Malfoy defense squad--you were sure of it. Draco actually seemed to check out.  

The only thing was you thought about how he only associated with wizards.  Why not write yourself a wand and pretend to be a wizard? You did it all the time--what was stopping you now?

_Y/n was able to possess a wand that could perform some spells when needed.  Draco Malfoy appeared, looking like he was during his sixth year and with post-war tolerance._

You smiled as the blond boy suddenly pooled in front of you with a concerned expression. 

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Draco asked frantically. 

"Hey! It's ok! You're fine! I'm Y/n. I brought you here-"

"Well, send me back!" 

"Um... actually, I needed you--wow that sounded weird. I need your help--"

"You came to the wrong person.  Should've asked Potter for that--"

"Well, I didn't want Harry. I wanted you. Calm down, it's okay! I'm a wizard too, see?" You said, holding up your new wand.

"Where am I? " Draco asked. 

"My place, duh!"

"You're (your nationality)."

"Yes, welcome! Okay, so can you please help me?"

"With what exactly?" Draco questioned.

"So, this is really petty, but I need someone to help me make a powerful God jealous and-"

"Y/n, are you all right?" Your mom called. 

"Yeah! Fine!" You answered. 

"Are you sure? "

You heard her coming up the stairs and panicked.  You opened the closet and shoved Draco into it.

"I heard another voice," your mom said.

"Oh, I was watching TV and yelling at it hehe," you replied nervously. 

"Okay, lower your voice."

"That was a close one... you okay, Draco?" You asked opening the closet. 

"I killed a spider," Draco said bitterly. 

"Thanks... so will you help me?"

"Gods don't-"

"It sounds crazy, I know, but his name is Loki and he hurt me and I thought-"

"I told you, you should have asked Potter.  Now, please send me home."

"Please, I'll do anything you want! "

"What could you possibly do?"

"Anything. No, really, anything! I could make Potter and his friends respect you! Have everyone respect you!"

"You can't control people-" 

"Well, I sort of can... see this typewriter? It helped me bring you here! Look what I wrote down!" You showed Draco the paper and he looked to you with confusion.

"Post-war tolerance?"

"Anyways, I could make anything you want happen as long as it's not too crazy!"

Draco thought about it and sighed.

"As long as I get what I want-"

"Great! Let's start your training!"

"Training?"

"Yes! If we're going to make Loki jealous, then we have to go all out! Now, let me think... what bugs Loki?"

"This is going to be a long night-"

"Night! You're right! My mother will kill me if she caught you in my bed!"

"I didn't say anything- "

"Hmm...."

You typed furiously on the typewriter and smiled. 

"Check the closet," you said to Draco.  

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the closet. He pushed away some of your clothes to reveal a lavished room filled with the colors emerald green and silver. He walked towards the silk emerald green sheets and was quite impressed (although he didn't show it). 

"Do you like it? Oh! Should I put a mini fridge in it? That way you would have food-"

"This is quite fine, thank you," Draco said.

"Okay! You rest here while I make plans. We'll start tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable! Call me if you need me, " you said and left Draco alone.

Who was this strange girl? Why did she choose you and not Potter for her ridiculous problem? Oh well, as long as you got what you wanted.  How in the world did this girl get that powerful magical muggle item? Did the ministry know about it? 

Draco sighed as he sat on the bed. He noticed green and black silk pajamas on the pillow for him. This girl seemed to know a thing or two about luxury.  As long as Draco got what he wanted in the end, he was fine.


	18. The Real Plot is Missing  prt 2 the remix

* * *

Regina quickly returned home with the Avengers trailing behind her. Why did Y/n think she could run away? What trouble was she getting into now? 

Regina quickly entered the guest room to find it empty. 

"It's gone," Regina said. 

"What?"

"It's gone! Everything is gone! None of her stuff is here! " Regina replied bitterly to Snow.

"Where could it go?" Emma asked. 

"What did you do with it, Loki?" Clint asked. 

"I did nothing!"

"Why don't you want us to find Y/n what are you hiding?" Captain America questioned.

"I am hiding nothing! The girl must of used the typewriter to return her belongings to herself-"

"So we can't find her!" Regina sighed.

 "Great! Now we have to wait til something happens in another universe! " Dr.  Strange grumbled.

"That shouldn't take long," Loki said sarcastically.  

"No... the necklace you gave her, Loki. She wasn't wearing it. Where is it?" Regina asked. 

"I don't have it," Loki answered. 

"It must be in Asgard. Doctor would you please take Loki and I back?" Thor asked.

"I can set arrangements for the rest of you to stay at Granny's, it's our local bed and breakfast," Snow offerd.

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Are you sure you want me here? I could stay in Asgard," Bruce said.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about your.... problem here," Snow said.

"But I-"

"The Avengers? Here? How did they get here?" Henry smiled and ran down stairs.

"This is my son, Henry," Regina introduced.

"He's also my son," Emma added.

"Wait what?" Sam said.

"Everyone here is related, mate. Don't question it," Hook said. 

"It's an honour to meet all of you!" Henry said excitedly. "No hard feelings about taking Loki, right?"

"None at all. Nice kid," Steve said.

"Thank you. Now, Henry, why don't you go to Granny's with Snow and help them get settled in?" Regina said.

"I'll get my shoes!"

"No running in the house!"

"Sorry!"

"My son is a big fan of yours. Especially you, Doctor Banner. He always buys the Hulk versus Wolverine comics," Regina explained. 

"Comics?"

"Wait! Will you guys sign these?" Henry said coming down stairs with a stack of comics in his arms.

"Sure," Scott said happily and pulled out a pen.

"You carry a pen with you?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah! Where do I sign?"

"When this meet and greet is over can we get back to important matters?" Gold asked.

"Right, sorry Grandpa," Henry apologized. 

"You're his Grandfather?"

"Like I said everyone is related, mate," Hook said to Sam. 

"Gold's right we can continue this later. Who knows what trouble Y/n had got herself into," Regina said. 

*            *           *

Draco woke up and felt the comfort of silk sheets. It wasn't a dream. He groaned and flopped out of bed. He quietly opened the closet door to find the girl awake and using muggle devices. 

"Oh, you're awake!" You greeted.

"Yes... er.... why am I here again?" Draco asked.

"To help me on my petty mission. You were going to help me make Loki jealous-" 

"Who's Loki?"

"Oh! Let me show you!" You said happily.  

You presented Draco with a picture of Loki on your phone. He looked at the device curiously and then up to you. 

"What is your blood status?"

"Does it matter?"

"You seem to live in a muggle home -"

"Yeah... anyway... you're still going to help me right?"

"As long as I get what you promised me."

"Sweet. Okay, so instead of sleeping like a normal person,I decided and came up with ways to make Loki jealous. I hated each and every single one of them. So, how do you get under people's skin?" You asked. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"How do you annoy people so well? I mean you drove Hermione to slap you and everyone to despise you. "

"Don't remind me..."

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I uh- I meant you're good ato manipulation-not in a bad way- like- yikes...." You cut yourself off.

Draco sighed and gave you a sour look. You remembered the waffles you brought up to your room and offered them to Draco.  He responded with an eye roll and another sighed.

"I'm sorry... I -"

"Why did you really want me here?"

"I told you-"

"Besides that!"

"Well... I thought you were pretty cool and uh, I kinda like you-"

"I'm sorry you what?"

"You know I think you're kinda cool.  Misunderstood at best. Like you're proud and everything even though you can get too cocky... but like, I feel like they're is more to you- I don't know don't ask me hard questions!"

"Your thing is blinking," Draco said. 

"It's a notification.  You know how you have owls? This is like an owl but from an app of mine."

"An app?"

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot about the plot!" You answered. 

"The plot?"

"I was supposed to fix it! I told them I was going to fix it- but I can't bring you- I'm sending you back-"

"Back?" 

"Yes! Oh gosh I'm such a terrible person!  What if I changed your plot too? You didn't see anything!"

"Y/ n! What are you-"

"I'll be back for you!" You typed on your typewriter and Draco disappeared. 

Now for the Once Upon a time plot! You need to get the characters back in track! But things on that show haven't been the best. But, it didn't matter! It was the right thing to do. But if some more stupid things were going on- just type everything went back to normal.  

You could just type everything went back , normal. You should just type everything went back to normal.  You should get control back in the adventure.  If everything went back as it should would Regina forget about you and Loki? Would anyone remember you?

Maybe it wasn't for the best to go back to the original plot. What if the characters weren't happy with the way things were going before.  You should check on them. But if you go back you could further ruin the plot-

"Ugh!" You groaned and flopped onto the bed. 

You should just check through tumblr.  You scrolled through gifs and found some of Doctor Strange saying they had to wait for you to mess with another universe for them to find you. You couldn't  argue with that. Wait. They were looking for you!

 You quickly grabbed your duffle bag and typewriter.  

_And a portal at the end of the closet room appeared that led to anywhere I needed._

Perfect.  You decided to see if the Once characters preferred the old plot and work your way from there. You had to be in control of the adventure.

*        *            *

"They're not back yet," Snow said.

 "They're fine. They're just retrieving a necklace, remember," Regina said. 

"Yes, but what if Loki-"

"Not every evil looking person is a threat, " Regina slightly snapped.

"I don't know. He is constantly lying. He made Y/n lie," Emma said.

"He's the God of lies. And mischief," Henry added.

"See."

 "Has Thor returned?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Regina answered. 

"Nice little town you got here, " Bruce complimented as he joined Regina and Steve at the counterm top.

"Thank you."

"Are you really the Evil Queen?" Bruce asked.

"I was..."

"She's changed now,"  Henry said with a smile.

 The sound of Granny's bell caused Regina and the others to turn their heads quickly and to their astonishment it was Y/n.

"Y/n!" 

"HI, Henry!"

"Where in the world have you been? What were doing?" Regina scolded.

"I went home for a bit... thought you wouldn't need me-" 

"We sent Thor-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I got frustrated, I'm sorry I left and made you guys worry. I'm fine though! I didn't ruin anything!"

"Regina- Y/n! You have returned!" Thor said.

"Yeah. And ya'll need to leave. Like, by yesterday," you said.

"Y/n," Loki greeted.

You felt your heart skip a beat and your stomach drop. 

"Um... did you hear something? Cause I didn't, " you said prettily.

"What do you mean they need to leave?" Emma asked.

"Okay... so you know how we all have certain fates-"

"I don't believe in fate," Dr. Strange said. 

"Um, did I ask? Anyway, by being here we'really messing with the good people of Storybrooke fate.  "

"Why don't you use the typewriter to fix it?" Bruce asked.

"Well... I was... but-"

"Kid, if we shouldn't be here-"

"Okay, I was going to, Steve, but, the way their fate is... it's just stupid!"

"Stupid?" Regina questioned.

"Like-ugh... why can't you guys just break the fourth wall! Okay, have you felt like you weren't yourself? "

"Only when you're around," Loki answered. 

"Hmm, did someone else hear something?"

"He's right, since you came we all felt... different," Emma said.

"Okay, before I arrived. "

"No, not really-" 

"But have you noticed anyone doing stuff you know they wouldn't usually do?"

"Well, you did become the dark one," Regina said to Emma.

"I did it to save Hook-"

"And Hook- I'm surprised he didn't use Belle when she was on his ship. I mean, he did almost kill her-"

"He's changed-"

"And so have you! Have you noticed you can't use your 'super power ' anymore? People have been lying straight to your face the whole time!"

"How did you know about Emma's 'super power '?" Henry asked.

"Not the point-"

"Then what is the point?" Loki interrupted. 

"I think you guys should look for a ghost in here because I keep hearing something but, no one is talking!"

"What's the point?" Dr. Strange said, frustrated. 

"The point, Stephen, is that if things were going bad before, why would I want to change it to the way it was? Why not keep it the way it is or twist the fates and make everyone happy instead?"

"If I learned anything, Y/n , is not to mess with fate," Snow said.

"So you want Regina to spilt into the Evil Queen again and be miserable?" 

"No-"

"Then?"

"She's right, you shouldn't alter anything-"

"I mean, we'really doing it right now, Cap."

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't ran away-"

"What was I supposed to do? Stay and possibly be put in  a cell with Loki?" You snapped and Dr. Strange. 

"We wouldn't let that happen-" 

"I don't know, Emma, you let a lot of stupid things happen! You literally lead everyone to hell and caused Regina to loose Robin-"

"Y/n!" Regina scolded.

"And you let Snow persuade you to take advice from a stranger- a person you didn't even truly know- to spilt yourself further damaging your relationship with your sister-"

"That's enough! "

"What are you going to do Snow? Tell one of my secrets causing one of my loved ones death?"

"Y/n! Please," Thor said.

You took a deep breath in and tried to get off the rushook you were feeling.

"We wouldn't imprison you. We knew you were being used," Bruce said in a calm voice.

"But-"

"Do you often get sudden bursts of anger?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know..." You answered. 

"Go upstairs, kid, I'll get you some hot chocolate," Bruce said.  

You nodded and headed upstairs. 

"It's room 112," Bruce called. 

"Thanks," Emma said to Bruce. 

"I'm good with dealing with anger."

"You've been to hell?" Steve asked.

"The underworld... we battled Hades," Regina answered. 

"And he killed-"

"Can we please talk the real issue?"

"Right. Your 'fate'," Stephen said.

"Nothing that terrible has happened, yet," Henry said.

"Yet... she did help us with the Evil Queen," Regina added. 

"What would happen if we continued what we were doing?" Snown questioned. 

"Who knows-"

"What if someone got hurt?" Snow said.

"Wait... I thought you were the Queen," Bruce said.

" I was... then I took a potion that spilt my good and bad side. The Evil Queen was released from that and could only be stopped by killing her. But she was dead I would be too," Regina explained.

"Seems rough," Bruce said.

"It was. Then Y/n came and put us back together again."

"So by putting you back together she changed the outcome of your 'fate'," Stephen said. 

"It seems so."

"If she changes it back would you remember I exist?" Loki asked, looking into Regina's eyes. 

"It would be as if she never came and helped us," Henry said. 

"Should we go back to the way we were?" Snow asked. 

*           *             *

You slumped and slugged up to Bruce's room. Which each step a new weight of guilt flooded over you making it a heavy journey. 

"You're back!" Sam said.

"Yeah..." You sighed. 

"Everything okay?" Ant-man asked.

You blinked and took a deep breath.

"Sure," you answered. 

"I want a rematch," Sam said.

"So you can cheat again?"

"You were cheating too!"

"So you admit to cheating!"

"What are you two talking about?" Wanda asked, passing by.

"I accept your rematch! Let's play go fish!" You declared.

"Can I play?" Scott asked.

"As long as you don't cheat!"

 

A few minuets later you, Sam, Scott, and Wanda were in a heated game of go fish.

"Got any 2s?" Sam asked you.

"Go. Fish," you said with a smirk.

"Got any 7s, Wanda?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Wanda said, handing over the card.

"You got lucky, Scott," you said. 

"I also have another seven," Wanda said revealing another card.

"Oh my gosh- Wanda, you were supposed to put two cards down if they're matching!" You yelled. 

"I thought-"

"You are the worst card player ever," you started laughing. "Go it's your turn!"

"Do you have any 4s?" Wanda asked you. 

"Before I answer, do you have matching 4s in your deck already?"

Wanda checked and put a pair of cards down from her thick deck.

"Wanda!" You laughed.

"Do you have a nine?"

"Yeah," you continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know," you said, calming yourself down. 

"Y/n, " Bruce said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes? Don't peek at my cards!"

"I got your hot chocolate." 

"Yay!" You accepted the cup but paused. "What- did the others- I should apologize. That was out of hand. I really want the best for them-"

"Y/n," Regina said. 

"I'm sorry," you quickly said.

"It's fine-"

"No. I was really harh, again. It's not your fault these things happen.  Wait... it's not your fault," you remembered the writers. 

"About our fates-" 

"Oh yeah, the story. I could change it back-" 

"We decided to keep things the way they are. But, if anything goes wrong you need to fix it with the typewriter. "

"Okay. I will," you said the Regina. "I need to go really quick. Don't peek at my cards!"

You dashed down to the dinner to see Emma and Snow leaving.

"Wait!" You called. "Hold on! Snow! Emma! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you out like that. You were little- Hooks the love of your life-"

"No, you were right-"

"Snow, listen, it's not completely your fault. It's... it's the fates! I'm really sorry I crossed the line. I get really frustrated because you all worked so hard for your happiness and it constantly gets interrupted or taken away-"

"How did you about our pasts?" Emma asked  

"I-ugh... I'll tell you another day. I'm sorry. I promise I will do anything I can to make sure you guys don't continue to get screwed over. You will be happy, I promise!"

"It's okay. Thank you for the apology," Snow said.

As Snow, Emma, and Henry left, Snow thought about how Y/n knew so much about them. It didn't occur til now she may have known too much. 

"How do you think she knows so much about us?" Snow asked. 

"Well I did find other books in that library about us. Maybe she read one of those," Henry suggested.

"Possibly... how would she know about our 'fates' and what were supposed to do?" Snow questioned. 

"Who knows.  As long as she doesn't step out of line again we should be fine," Emma said.

 

"You okay, kid?" Steve asked.

"Yeah... still a little bad but fine," you answered and took a sip of hot chocolate. 

"Don't go overboard again," Stephen said.

"I'll try not to."

"Stay out of trouble, don't upset these people too much," Thor advised. 

"I know," you sighed.

Things felt better. You weren't in control of the adventure, but at least you were apart of it. You weren't in control of the adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's my trash? Is anyone even reading this anymore?


	19. A Day in Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 19 chapters with 2 and a half fandoms how are you still reading this?

You woke up feeling productive for some odd reason.  You quickly got dressed and headed out your room. A sudden question popped in your mind. What happened to Lily?

"Good morning," Loki said. 

"Hm," you ignored Loki.

Thor joined the hallway and you greeted him with a bright smile. 

"Hey, Thor! How are you? How's your morning?" You beamed.

"So, you continue to not acknowledge my existence?" Loki said.

"Did you hear something?" You asked Thor.

"Y/n, you can't ignore Loki forever," Thor said.

"Ignore who?"

"Y/n-"

"I'm heading down to get some breakfast. Care to join?" You asked changing the subject. 

"Of course."

You and the brothers headed to the diner to see Cap and Sam already sitting at a booth enjoying their breakfast. 

"Good morning!" You greeted. "How many laps did you run around Sam?"

"Do you always wake up with a negative attitude?" Thor asked.

"Oh my gosh, I was just messing around. Just leave me alone," you laughed.

"Still pretending Loki doesn't exist?" Sam asked. 

"Who?"

"Seems like a cute little town," Steve said. 

"Did you jog around the whole town already?" You asked. 

"No. We just went to the beach.  We saw a pirate ship and met a nice girl," Steve answered. 

"Belle! Ah! Gold! I said I would help him with Belle! Maybe I should just stay out of their relationship... Nah! They're my otp. Gotta make sure the ship sails!" You said to yourself.

"O-t what?" Steve said, with a blank expression. 

Emma suddenly walked into Granny's looking like she needed coffee.

"What happened to Lily?" You blurted. 

"Hi. Good morning to you too," Emma replied with a sigh.

 Once Emma took a sip of coffee she thought about the question. Where was Lily? She seemed to just, disappear. She seemed to be left out when they went to Camelot and the underworld. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Where is Lily?" Emma asked herself.

"That's what I was asking you," you said.

"Who's Lily?" Steve asked.

"Daughter of Maleficent," you explained. 

"She was my friend," Emma said.

"And you suddenly forget her?" Loki said.

"It's not her fault, it's the writers."

"You replied to me."

"What? Did you guys hear something because I sure didn't!"

 "Must you continue with your foolish antics?" Loki grumbled. 

"Should we look for Lily?" You asked Emma.

"Can't. I'm sure she's fine, kid. If you do find her or need anything call me," Emma said and left.

"Wanna go exploring Storybrooke with me?" You asked the Avengers.

"It would be wise not to bring Loki out in public," Thor said.

"Who?"

"Maybe later, kid. I wanted to make plans to go back-" 

"Go back to what?" You interrupted Steve.

"Kid-"

"I'm being serious.  What were you doing before this? Or, where were you?"

"Hell," Scott said jokingly. 

"My tummy is grumbling... oh yeah! I need food! Granny! Can I have some potatoes and three slices of bacon?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Coffee, please," Scott asked. 

"Same as Steve- two plates please," Thor said. 

"Coming right up," Granny said.

"Wanna go exploring with me today, Scott?" You asked. "I wonder of there's any pokemon here. "

"You still play Pokémon Go?" Scott scoffed.

"Don't judge me!" 

"I'll re-download the app and we could go," Scott said. "When it first came out, I took my daughter to the park and we would stay out for hours. Her favorite was meowth."

"Do you still get to see her?" 

"No," Scott answered, lowering his head.

Steve had a guilty expression along with Sam.

"I bet she misses you," you said.

"Yeah... what about you? Where's your family?"

You started screaming.

"Okay...."

"I forgot about my mom! I just left! I'm dead! She must of thought I ran away!" 

"Where are you from exactly?" Sam asked. 

"Oh... um... anyway I probably should- you know what- excuse me."

"You quickly went up to your room and pulled out the typewriter.  

_A note appeared on my bed saying I was fine and have not run away. Also for my mother not to be mad at me if I caused any worry._

 There, that should do it. You rushed back to the diner to find your food waiting for you.

"Yummers!" You said happily as you sat down to eat.

Steve and Scott giggled.

"Yummers?" 

"Don't judge me, Sam," you said, with a mouthful of bacon.

You quickly ate your breakfast and opened your pokemon app.

"Ready, Scott?"

"Sure! Let me get the app."

"Hey, where's Clint?"

"He went out shooting. The rest followed," Steve said.

"Oh, okay!" 

"Got it! Let's go!" 

"Don't go into closed off places!" Sam warned.

"We won't!" You said. 

 

You and Scott walked all over Storybrooke and to no luck, no Pokémon. 

"Hey, the wishing well is a pokestop!" You said.

"Is Gold that old guy with the nice suits?" Scott asked. 

"Yup. His shop is a gym. Let's stop by!"

"I don't think so. He seemed a little sketchy. He did try to help Loki- I would be mad at him too, by the way."

"Do you think I'm being a little to harsh?"

"No."

"Ok!"

There was a sudden boom and flames from the forest.

"That didn't sound good," Scott said.

A roar followed and you smiled.

"Oh, that's either Lily or Maleficent!"

"Lily is a dragon?"

"Part dragon. We still don't know about her father."

"Should we go into the forest?"

"Nah, it should be fine. Besides, if anything happens usually Emma or someone takes care of it."

"I think we should head back and tell the others," Scott said.

"Ok! Wanna get some ice cream? I wonder who took over the shop. "

"Who ran it before?"

"The ice queen. But then, she sacrificed herself when Elsa was in town-"

"Cassie would of loved this place!" Scott said to himself.

"Hey... did you know what you were getting yourself into when Sam and Steve asked for your help?"

"I was just put in the back of a van-"

"Oh yeah! I remember!"

"How could you remember?"

"Oh... uh... well.... crazy thing.... you see-I'm going to drop a crazy concept on you. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Then let's just get some ice cream!"

You and Scott walked to the center of town passing the shops and nice little homes of Storybrooke. You arrived at the ice cream shop to find it closed. 

"I thought some one would of taken over it," you said to Scott.

"It's fine. Let's just-" 

"We could stop by Gold's so I can take over the gym!"

"You mean I take over the gym?" 

"I'll race you!"

"You hate running-"

"And go!"

You darted towards Gold's shop with Scott right next to you. He easily caught up and soon was ahead as you struggled to keep up.

"Scott!"

"Can't out run the ant-man! That gym is mine!"

"Scott!"

You tripped and fell scrapping your knees and the palms of your hands. 

"Woah! You okay?" Scott asked.

"Fine! Just gonna beat ya!"

You dismissed your bleeding hands and dashed straight to Gold's door. 

"The gym is mine!" You shouted victoriously.

"No fair! I thought you were hurt!"

"I am! Let's ask if he has bandaids..."

You and Scott entered Gold's shop. The room seemed darker than usual, something was off.

"I don't think we should be here," Scott said. 

"Can I help you?" Gold said, emerging from the curtains.

"Do you have bandaids?" You asked, showing Gold your bleeding hands.

"Even better," Gold quickly went to the back then returned with a blue bottle. 

"What's that?" Scott asked. 

"A potion to heal her hands quickly."

Gold grabbed a cloth and started to apply the potion on your right hand.

"I noticed you're not using your magic," you said. 

"This is magic, dear," Gold said.

"Well, yeah, but I mean your full magic. You could wave your hand and this could disappear.  So I've heard..."

Gold didn't reply and started on the left hand.

"Is it... for Belle?"

"My business with my wife does not concern you."

"I'm sorry. I still want to help you two-"

"How?" 

"I- I'll think of something- mmm- my knees.  They hurt-"

"I got it."

Gold moved to the other side of the counter and put the potion on your bleeding knees as well. 

"And its not for her. Our deal-"

"Oh yeah! I'm so dumb! You literally could of broken our deal and I wouldn't remember! "

"I took over the gym-"

"I was getting healed! You cheater!"

"How did I cheat. No one ever said that if you won the race you could take over the gym," Scott said.

"I'm going to take it-"

"Good luck! I put my strongest pokemon up!"

"How is the game able to track Storybrooke?" Gold asked.

You shrugged and whipped out your phone.

"Crocodile- oh. Hello," Hook greeted.

"Hi,I'm Scott," Scott introduced. 

He noticed Killian's hook and grinned.

"You're Captain Hook!"

"Aye."

"Where's Peter Pan?" 

"Dead," Gold answered.

"Aw, why?"

"I know right? He was so bomb! Loved his guy liner and plumb lips and his smile-"

"He was my father," Gold said.

"Wait, what?" Scott looked confused. 

"The stories here are twisted man!"

"Where's Belle? " Hook asked, ignoring you and Scott.

"I don't know-"

"She was on my ship now she's not-"

"Did you check the library?" You said, while trying to take over the gym.

"No-"

"The girl runs the library, she might be doing her job! Either that or she's at Granny's or hanging around with Zelena for some reason. Read that some where..."

"Listen girl, you're new to this town and this Crocodile has a bit of a reputation-"

"So do you! Go check the library, then check Granny's, and if you still can't find her come back here. While you're at it ask your girlfriend who is sheriff and let's see who can find Belle first!" 

Hook's eyes turned dark and he shot a look at Gold.

"Check the gym now!"

"What? "

"Your Durant was not that strong, Scott!"

Hook left the shop and Gold turned to you.

"Thank you," he said.

"No prob. So what's the price, dearie?"

"The price for what?" Scott asked.

"He healed my wounds. All magic comes with a price," you explained.

"This one's on me," Gold said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind."

"Okay! Let's go, Scott. I conquered this gym!"

 

When you and Scott returned to Granny's , Emma, Henry and Regina waited for you there.

"Is everything okay?" You asked.

"I was writing and I noticed nothing that's been happening is being written, " Henry said.

"I tried to tell you guys, your story... by us being here it changed-"

"It did , kid, for the better, " Emma said.

"Then what's up?" 

"I wrote something else down.  Something you should see," Henry said.

Henry slowly pulled a page from the storybook and handed it to you. There was a picture of you, or it looked like you. Words covered your body, the typewriter was in your arms and in the background there was a huge castle. Storybrooke looked bleak and in ruins. 

"What is this? " You said.

"Did you read it?" Regina asked.

"No- let me-"

You read the words:  _And as Y/n was surrounded by people she once admired, once her friends, she looked up to the sky and cried "no one will bring me down!" As she typed furiously, Regina tried to stop her from escaping from her grasps again but it was toonly late. She was gone. "We must find her!" Emma cried. "And kill her."_

 

"Well, gosh, Emma. I didn't know you hated me that much," you said. 

"I don't, kid, we thought we should show you this," Emma said.

"Why?"

"If Henry wrote it down, it might be a prophecy or something," Regina said. "Now if we could find out what might cause this-"

"Or who," Emma looked over at Loki.

"We could prevent this from happening," Regina finished.

"Well... I don't really know," you admitted.

"I think we do," Scott hinted.

"Do you guys really hate Loki that much?"

"Don't you?" Emma asked.

"I don't hate him! I'm upset with him, but I don't hate him!"

"I think it's time we find out what to do with Loki," Emma said.

"That's not up to you!"

"She's right, Emma. He hasn't been a threat to the town.  It's up to Thor and the Avengers to decide," Regina said. 

"This whole time, Loki hasn't done anything wrong besides hurt me but people do that all the time!"

"We'll talk about it later, just thought you should know," Regina stopped you before you could have another fit. "If you need anything, you know where to find us. "

You held the paper in your hand and felt a sudden wave of dread. You looked over to Loki and folded up the paper. You turned to Scott who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Granny, a drink, please!"

 

"Loki," you said as you made your way to him.

"Now I exist?" Loki said.

"Come with me for a sec, okay?"

Loki nodded and you lead him to your room.

"Loki... I'm sorry for being petty but you really upset me," you said.

"I know, I apologize for taking advantage of you-"

"It's not just that it's-" you felt your eyes watering "-I... I thought I would mean more to you. I thought, you would care about me as much as I cared about you. I shouldn't have expected that much out of you I-"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. It is I who caused you this pain," Loki interrupted you.

He sat you on the bed and held you. You gave into silent tears as his touch made you feel comfortable.  However, that same off feeling you had at Gold's came over you. You shook it off and returned the embrace. It had only been three days, but you missed Loki. He kissed you on the forehead and you blushed.

"Loki," Thor called.

He was standing at the door way with a stern scowl and crossed arms.

"I'll return to you later," Loki said.

"He wasn't-"

"May I have a word with you, brother? " Thor demanded more than asked.

"Thor-"

"I will be with you in a moment," Loki said to you.

He left you alone in your room with the paper Henry gave you to stare at. Emma seemed threatened by you in the text and the more you looked at the picture the more worried you grew. You looked menacing, but scared and... evil. Loki would never drive you to do this. Would he? No. He wouldn't! He wouldn't...


	20. The Library

* * *

Thor gently closed the door to your room and glared at Loki.

"What were you doing with her?" He growled.

"I was merely comforting the girl," Loki replied.

"You should not toy with her. She thinks highly of you, Loki. She adores you -"

"Is someone jealous?"

"Loki, I'm serious. You shouldn't play with her-"

"And what about your mortal? Jane was it?"

"That's different, Loki. If you try to use her again I will punish you. If Y/n wasn't here to defend you, the others would have locked you in a cell never to be heard from again!"

"And what would you want?" Loki asked Thor.

"Gentlemen," Regina greeted.

"Ah, the Queen arrives," Loki said.

"How's Y/n? I wanted to make sure she's okay and doesn't take the page too seriously," Regina said. 

"I wouldn't know," Loki said, eyeing Thor.

"Did I interupt something?" Regina asked.

"No," Thor answered. 

"She's in here," Loki swiftly gestured to the room. 

"Thank you," Regina said and opened the door.

"Hi, Regina!" You greeted. 

"Hello, Y/n. How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, why?" 

"Well, the pages- they could mean anything-"

"Oh, I'm not worried about those! I'm sure that won't happen," you lied to yourself.  "I wanna see the actual book Henry has, though. Cause you could change your mind and I could write it so it could be like the book."

"It's fine-"

"Wait... Henry could change stuff too, huh?"

"He could, but he chooses not to," Regina replied.

"Hmm... that's either a really dumb or safe choice. I wonder if they're any other books..." You got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked. 

"The library.  Hopefully Belle is actually doing her job," you said. 

"Y/n-"

"Wanna go to the library with me?" You interrupted Thor.

"The library?"

"Yeah, I wanna see if there's different storybooks there... you know what- Regina? Can you go get Henry to meet me at the library? And tell him to bring his book," you asked.

"All right," Regina said.

"Mind if I join you?" Loki asked.

"Why? It's probably not as cool as an Asgardian library, but I'll still have fun. I don't know about you, though." 

"I think it's best if you stay, brother," Thor said.

"I'm capable of going to a simple library, Thor," Loki said bitterly. 

"What happened?" You whispered to Regina. 

"I'm not sure," Regina said. "I'll be back."

"Okay!" 

"I'm going, Thor," Loki growled. 

"Then I shall accompany you two," Thor growled back.

"Are you done bickering?" You rolled your eyes.

"Yes," Thor answered, not taking his eyes off Loki. 

"Okay..." You quickly grabbed the typewriter and returned to the hallway. 

"Why are you taking the typewriter?" Loki asked.

"Just in case... I don't wanna be useless," you said.

"You're not useless," Thor said.

"Anyway, let's go!" 

 

Once you and the brothers arrived to the library you were surprised at the amount of books left out on the tables.

"Hello?" You called. 

Belle popped from behind a bookcase and jumped when she saw you.

"Oh, you're working," you said.

 "Y/n! I- why are you here?" Belle asked, baffled.

"Oh just doing a little reading. Seems you are too," you said.  "Hey, have you found any storybooks like yours?"

"No- I-"

"This is your Midgardian literature?" Thor said, picking up a book from the table.

"Can you even read the title?" Loki asked sarcastically. 

"Burn!" You laughed.

"Belle?" Hook appeared from another bookcase with several books in his arms.

"You're teaching Hook to read?"

"I can read, Y/n," Hook said, offended.

"Oh, well pirates usually can't read-"

"I wasn't always a pirate-"

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I forgot. I mean, I heard from Emma- I'll shut up now..."

You looked at Loki, who had picked up a copy of Twilight. 

"Ew! Not that!" You cried.

You snatched the book from his hands and set it down on the table.

"What's wrong with the book?" Loki asked.

"Nothing! Just- Belle! Where's the Shakespeare?"

 "In the back of the library, third shelf," Belle said.

 "Thanks!" You thanked and skipped off. 

 "What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

 "Accompanying Y/n. That's all," Loki said. 

 "I heard about the trick you tried to pull on Rumplestiltskin. Nice try, but the crocodile is not easily fooled," Hook said.

 "My brother has learned from his mistake and will not tempt anyone again," Thor said.

 "My husband can be vengeful and cruel. It's best if you don't make deals with him again," Belle advised.

 "Ah, so you're his little Belle?" Loki smirked.

 "Loki-"

 "I'm simply putting the name to the face, Thor."

There was a sudden crash from the back of the library. Everyone turned their heads to see the damage Y/n had done.

 "It's okay! I got this!" You yelled.

 "The girl," Hook started "where did you find her?"

 "In her home realm. It's dull there and rather lonesome. It had no magic besides the typewriter-"

 "What we're trying to ask is, what story does she come from?" Belle asked.

 "Story?" Thor questioned.

 "You see, we all have a story book... ah! Here it is!" Belle showed Thor and Loki a Norse mythology book along with a few marvel comics of themselves.

 "We also have a book, but Henry has it," Belle explained.

 "We've been trying to find this girl in these books all morning!" Hook said.

 "What in Odin's name for?" Loki chuckled. 

 "Well, through this we know a lot about you and what you're capable of-"

 "Belle, we are not threats. As long as the Avengers and I have Loki-"

 "You're safe from me," Loki finished.

 "I didn't mean it like that. We just need to know what that typewriter can do just in case it gets in the wrong hands," Belle said.

 "You think Y/n is a threat?" Loki asked.

 "We don't know for sure-"

 "The typewriter can't be used by anyone else but her. Now unless someone pushes her, Y/n will not harm anyone. Did you see her battle strategy?" Loki said.

 "The others did not harm anyone until Y/n was knocked out," Thor admitted. 

  "We still need to know what story she's from," Hook said.

 "Imma back!" You announced.

You slammed a stack of books into the table and smiled.

 "I found the seasons of the Walking Dead for some odd reason and the entire Harry Potter series! Oh and the entire collection of Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe poems!" You said happily. 

 "You intend to read all that?" Loki asked.

 "I need to check the Harry Potter books for something, but besides that I want you to read to me! Oh and Belle, why isn't there a kids section with bean bags?"

 "Did you look in the back on the left? It's a little area hidden by two shelves," Belle said.

You dashed off to the back again, leaving Loki chuckling.

 "She's an odd girl but I admit she gets the best of me sometimes," Loki laughed.

  "Wonder if she comes from any of these," Hook said, examining the books you put down.

  "No," Belle sighed. "She would act different if she came from any of these books. I don't think she's a wizard either."

You came back dragging two bean bags. Loki looked at you curiously as you smiled at him.

 "Pick out something to read from the Shakespeare and Poe! I need to uh.... check something..." You said, picking up the sixth Harry Potter books.

 "What do you need to check?" Belle asked.

 "You know... making sure the story is how I remember it! Hehe!" You nervously laughed.

Loki examined the collections of Edgar Allen Poe then of Shakespeare.  Curious titles for the girl's taste.

  "I'll put these books back," Belle said, as she rose and had Hook carry the books back to the shelves with her.

 "Lovely girl.  I don't see why she married that trickster," Thor commented.

 "Rumple was good! She fell for that!" You exclaimed.

You reread the parts you can recall with Draco in them and he seemed fine. Nothing out of the usual besides the fact he had to kill Dumbledore. You closed the book and struggled to get off the bean bag. Thor helped you up and you turned to Loki.

 "Pick out something?" You asked.

 "Why do you want me to read to you?" Loki questioned. 

 "I like your voice!" You replied with a smile.

Loki was surprised that someone genuinely admired a trait of his.

 "Sit on a bean bag," you told Loki.

He hesitantly obeyed with a book in his hand and plopped into a bean bag. You smiled as you plopped into the one next to him and rested your head in his lap.

 "Read to me," you smiled.

Thor examined the obvious admiration and was concerned. Loki, astonished that anyone would ever find this much comfort in him, looked to Thor for guidence.

 "Y/n-"

 "We're not doing anything wrong, Thor! He's just reading to me!" You said, lifting up your body with your arms.

 "I can see that. Y/n-"

 "It's fine, Thor," Loki gave in.

  "What did you choose?" You asked Loki. 

 "That Poe character seemed intersting-"

 "I love Poe! I knew you would like him! Which one are you going to read?" 

 "The Masque of the Red Death-"

 "Oh! That one's a short story! I love this one!" You said excitedly. 

Thor curiously listened to the story while pretending to read his own. You loved the sound of Loki's voice as he read the dark tale of the rich attempting to escape their cruel fates. You knew everyone died at the end, but you held on to every word as if it's a new story never been told. Loki's velvety voice sent shivers down your spine as he described the red death. You snuggled into Loki's lap (minding his part) and thought nothing could get better than this.

After several tales of Poe and poems of Shakespeare, Belle and Hook joined and enjoyed Loki's reading. You relaxed and felt cozy as you drifted to sleep while Loki was reading Sonnet 40.

"No thought could match that ecstasy,  
No song encompass it, no other worlds.  
If I should think of love,  
I'd think of you," Loki finished and looked at you.

 "She admires you deeply, Loki," Thor said.

 "I don't understand why," Loki said.

Thor hated to admit it, but he couldn't understand either.

 "Shall I wake her?" Loki asked. 

 "Do you care about her?" Belle asked. 

 "I'm not sure," Loki replied.

 "She likes you too much for you not to," Belle said.

 "How can you tell?"

 "When she looks at you, there's a sparkle in her eye. She smiles, and I can tell her heart flutters," Belle explained. 

 "All that from a look?" Loki seemed skeptic.

 "I should get back to Emma," Hook said, thinking about the person he cared about. 

 "I'll take the books, gentlemen," Belle said.

You turned on your side and felt uncomfortable.  You realized you were still on Loki's lap so you sprang up quickly. 

 "Pleasant dreams, Y/n?" Loki teased.

 "Yeah, of your dick," you meant to mumble to yourself, but Thor and Loki heard.

 "Of my-"

 "Where did the books go?" You cut Loki off. 

You sluggishly rose and slumped on the table. One hand was lazily on the typewriter and the other on the first couple of seasons of the Walking Dead. 

 "What are these again?" Thor asked.

 "The Walking Dead seasons," you mumbled sheepishly. 

 "Pardon?" Thor asked. 

 "The Walking Dead-"

Suddenly, you and the typewriter vanished.

 "Y/n!" Loki shouted.

 "Where did she go?" Thor boomed.

He turned to Loki with a nasty sneer.

 "Are you two pulling some kind of trick?"

 "No! You great oath! Did you send her somewhere?"

 "What's going on?" Belle aksed.

 "She's gone!" Loki replied with a desperate tone in his voice.

 "What do you mean she's gone?"

 "This stupid son of Odin sent her away from me-"

 "I did not send her anywhere, Loki-"

 "As long as she's gone you can imprison me! Do whatever you want to me!"

 "Calm down! She couldn't go far-"

 "No! This immoral bastard sent her away-"

 "I did nothing, Loki! You saw her vanish!"

 "Hey! Sorry we're late!" Henry said, entering with Regina.

 "My Queen!" Loki turned to Regina. "Thor has banished Y/n-"

 "She disappeared-"

 "Y/n is missing!"

 "Again? Where did she go know?" Regina said.

 "I do not know. Ask the one who banished-"

 "Y/n was leaning on the table with her hand on her typewriter! She said something about the Walking Dead and she vanished!" Thor explained aggressively. 

 "The Walking Dead? Oh no," Henry said. 

 "Why 'oh no'?" Belle asked.

 "The Walking Dead? Zombies? Bad guys? Cannibals?" 

 "She couldn't have possibly gone there," Regina said. 

 "But what if she did?"

 "Y/n is smart enough not to go anywhere dangerous. She probably poofed herself back home by accident. We'll check on her later. She'll most likely come back by dinner. Come on Henry," Regina assured.

 "I'll ask Rumple if we can find her," Belle said.

 "That'll be all right. Regina has a point. Y/n will be fine where ever she is," Thor said.

 "You did this. If Y/n is harmed that guilt is on you," Loki scolded and left the library.

 "I'll talk to him." Regina said. "I'm sure Y/n is fine! Where ever she is."


	21. The Walking Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness a new Fandom! Sorry for slowly adding them. Thank you for reading this garbage.

You fell with a thud on your typewriter onto the muddy ground. You groaned as you slowly stood examining your surroundings. It was a quiet forest you were in. The smell of rain filled the air, soggy leaves mixed with the muddy ground and for some reason there was red in the mud. You checked your self for anything but only found small scrapes on your hands and knees. 

You sat back down and began to type when a sudden low growl startled you.

 "Hello?" You nervously called.

You hesitantly stood up again cautiously re examining your surroindings. Where were you? You looked at the crumpled paper in your typewriter and attempted to read the words half covered in mud and blood. The growl was this time. Startled you turned quickly and screamed. 

You picked up your type writer and darted; you didn't know where you were going, but anywhere was better than there. Another growl. A walker stretched it's arm towards you, it's claws decaying and covered on blood. You swung your typewriter at the Walker and continued to run. You felt your legs giving up on you, but you presisted. 

You stopped for a second and leaned against a tree. Everything seemed ok for the moment.  

 "How did this happen? I didn't even- AHH!" You knocked another walker down. 

Another walker stumbled towards you with others following. You held your type writer up withere one knee attempting to type as fast as you could. The Walker snapped it teeth and tried to grab but you kicked it away. You slid to the muddy ground with walkers making their way towards you. You just needed to type back to Storybrooke, that's all.

_b_

 Two walkers lunged towards you. You quickly sat up and knocked both their heads. The paper was now covered in blood and the keys were sticky.

_a_

You felt something grab your foot and you screamed. You loosneed the walkers grub on you and quickly picked up your type writer and dropped it on the walker's head. You noticed a large stick and reached for it. You stabbed the two walkers you previously knocked with your typewriter. 

 "Back to Storybrooke!" You cried.

Another walker lunged then whack!

 "Back to Storybrooke!" You continued to cry.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see more behind you. You pushed the one behind you away, attempting to stab his head with the branch.

  "Back to Storybrooke!"

It was no use. You were outnumber still as you exhaustedly swung the brach at the walkers. This was it. No more. No more Loki, mashed potatoes, staying up all night doing nothing. You always thought death would be a relief, but not in this way. Tears streamed down your face as you slowly gave up the fight.

Another hand grabbed your shoulder and you prepared for the worst. To your surprise you felt the splatter if blood from behind the tree. A homemade spear pierced a walker to youread side then to the other. 

A rough looking man with a missing hand stabbed another walker, then another, then another. Your picked up your stick again hitting walkers as the man thrust his spear into the heads. 

"I think that's it," you heaved.

The man turned to look at you. His eyes were blue, but weary. Although his figure would suggest other wise, his face was sunken and lips dry. You figured he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Then, it hit you. You knew exactly who this man was.

"Merle?" You said.

Merle fainted, collapsed from exhaustion. You examined his body for any bites or scratches, good thing there were none. You pulled your typewriter in front of you wanting to get away from the zombie apocalypse as possible. Then you thought, couldn't leave Merle here like this. 

Sure, Merle wasn't the best guy in the Walking Dead series. Then again, he wasn't the worst. You could take him back to Storybrooke with you! Sure, then continue to ruin their story along with this one. 

You sighed as you looked at the blood soaked paper. What you needed, was water. You typed for water bottle to appear, but onice it did it turned into a puddle of blood and mud.

"Great," you said to yourself.

You checked your pockets for any clean paper and lucky you still had the paper from Rumple's deal. You replaced the blood soaked sheet with the slightly used one and began typing.

_A nice little house with two rooms appeared surrounded by a strong fence. In the house was a refrigerator" fully stocked with things that would never spoil, several cabinets with a surplus of canned goods and sweets, and enough water and juice to last us as long as we stayed in the house. The house had fresh clothes that perfectly fitted it's guests and running water that could be heated. The house supplied it's guests with everything it needed to survive along with the luxury of electricity and movies._

That should be good.

_A blue backpack appeared that was never heavy and always had the thing you needed and wanted most at the time._

You sighed in relief as the backpack and the little house appeared. You didn't describe the exterior of the house, however it was still cute. You dragged Merle to the gate opening it and continued to drag him inside the house. The gate shut by itself and locked as you approached the porch and opened the door.

The inside was cute and small. The living room was connected to a small kitchen/ dining space. In the back were three doors which you assumed were the rooms and bathroom.  

You layed Merle on the couch and looked at the place where his hand used to be. You remembered the typewriter you left outside and quickly ran to get it. Returning, you noticed you were covered in mud and blood. You set the typewriter down and opened the doors to one of the rooms.

"I forgot about washer and dryer!" You said to yourself. 

You took off your clothing anyway and slipped on a tank top you found in a drawer of a white dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. You wondered if the house thought of a washer and dryer.  Surely enough you slid two doors back and found a small washing machine and dryer along with laundry soap. You put your dirty clothes in and set up the washer.

 "Why, hello there," greeted a voice from behind you.

You jumped and heard a chuckle. You turned and saw Merle standing with a grin on his face. Realizing you had not put the sweat pants on you blushed and hurried to get into the stupid pants.

 "Oh, don't mind me, I was just looking," Merle said.

 "Ha ha," you said sarcastically. 

 "I'm Merle."

 "Y/n."

 "Now tell me, what was a little girl like you doing in the big bad woods all alone?" Merle asked.

 "I didn't mean too... what was a man like you wondering around without a hand?"

 "Oh this? I done cut my way out."

 "Walkers try to get ya?"

 "A whole heard of the, little Missy, but ol' Merle got the best of them."

 "Now you're just trying to impress me," you said.

 "Aw, you caught me red handed," Merle smiled.

 "Thank you, for saving me."

 "Couldn't let a pretty face die."

  "You hungry? You look a little hungry. Let's see what we have in the kitchen," you said.

Merle followed you to the small kitchen where he sat down at the round wooden table as you looked into the cabinet. 

 "You like cup of noodles? Ravioli? Or there's macaroni and cheese-"

 "Where did you get all of that?" Merle asked.

 "Oh um... um good at storing? There's juice in the fridge-"

 "Juice?"

 "Yeah... I guess you're not used to this stuff since the apocalypse!"

 "You must have some skill, little missy."

 _"_ No. Just luck."

You and Merle went through six cans of ravioli.  Merle ate the most and nearly drank all the juice. You seemed to get along with Merle easily, maybe it was the southern charm. You knew Merle could be an ass, but for the moment, he was calm.

  "Why were you out there all alone?" Merle asked again.

 "Oh um... my group.... left me... and I had to fend for myself," you lied.

 "Why would they leave this place?"

 "I found this after they left."

 Merle chugged down thevery rest of the juice in his cup. A fly buzzed around his wound and you looked for the blue backpack.  You pulled out a first aid kit and placed it on the table. 

 "May I?" You asked.

You didn't know how to clean a wound, but your aunt taught you a few things so it couldn't be that hard.

Merle paused, he didn't want to seem too vulnerable to the girl.  

 "We don't want it to attract walkers," you said.

 "You call them walkers too?"

 "Well they ain't running!"

Merle scoffed and nodded to the first aid kit. You opened the box to find instructions and supplies to clean his arm. You cleaned Merle's arm while thinking why hasn't he found Woodbury yet?

  "Hey, uh... have you heard of a town called Woodbury?" You asked.

 "No. Is that where your group was headin'?"

 "No. I was just asking... um... wanna watch tv?"

 "This place has electricity?"

 "Yeah!"

 "It's getting dark... we would attract walkers."

 "Oh... right... um... wanna play cards?"

Merle smirked and leaned back into his chair.

 "All right."

  

You and Merle played for several hours, rematch after rematch both wanting to win. You yawned at one of the rounds of speed and Merle smiled.

 "You tired?" Merle asked. 

 "Yeah... I think I'm gonna head to bed," you said. 

 "You sleep I'll stay up for a little longer."

 "There's two rooms. You don't have to stay up there's a fence. In the morning we could kill walkers if too much surround the place."

 "You got it all figured out, don't ya, little missy?"

 "Yeah... kinda prepared for the apocalypse... not really, though. And my name is Y/n."

 "I like little missy better."

 "Great, I got a pet name, " you laughed.

 You got up from your chair and stretched. You noticed some walkers on the fence and reached for a knife. You headed toward the door, but Merle stopped you.

 "Leave them," Merle said.

Then it hit you, you were really in a zombie apocalypse.  This was happening. You could die. Your breathing became uneasy and you felt a sudden chill.

 "You okay?" Merle asked.

You felt your stomach drop and your legs began to shake. 

 "This is real... we could die," you said, your voice was breathy.

 "You're just realizing this now?"

 "Yes. I-I-"

 "Woah there little missy. Don't faint on me now, I won't catch ya."

 "I need to lay down."

Merle lead you to the bed room and as you laid down your muscles tensed. 

 "You okay now?" 

 "Fine. Where is my type writer? Could you bring me my typewriter?"

Merle returned with your typewriter curiously reading the paper in it. You realized the front of the page was filled so you turned it over. A sudden twist in your stomach made you feel nauseous as you tried to type this pain away. 

 "Little missy, you don't look so-"

The pain and nausea overwhelmed you. You held the typewriter close to your stomach and threw up on your paper. 

 "No! No! No!" You cried.

Merle looked terrified and left the room. You cleaned yourself and the typewriter attempting to save the paper, but it was no use. You couldn't get home now. The thought of you never seeing Loki again or being in your own bed brought tears to your eyes. Merle knocked on the door and slowly entered your room with a gun in his back pocket. You were too embarrassed about your little episode to notice the gun. Turning away from Merle you wiped away tears and tried to cover up your shaking voice.

 "Hi..."

 "I need to check for bites-"

 "I don't have any... or scratches, I think."

 "You think, but you don't know, little Missy.  I'm not going to find out in the morning by having a walker in the house-"

 "I promise... I don't- I'm not infected. I'm just... scared. I always felt like this would just be a big game, but it's not. I can't get home. I can't go home because I'm an idiot who got sick!" You cried.

Merle didn't wanted to take any chances. He cautiously approached you and touched your shoulder. 

 "The walkers grabbed your shoulder and lot."

He examined your shoulder and looked past the straps of the tank top and bra. There was no bites or scratches.  He knew for a fact there was nothing on your legs and thighs. 

 "Lift up your shirt," Merle commanded.

 "What? No. I'm not going to turn into a walker. I just don't feel good."

  "Fine. I'm locking your door," Merle said.

 "Fair enough."

 Merle had that famous serious look on his face. There's the ass. You put your typewriter besides the bed while Merle examined you one last time. 

 "If I need to kill you now, I'll do it."

 "I know you would," you said. 

Merle closed the door behind him and you heard the click of the lock. You got up and looked around for paper. None of the drawers even had lined paper. You thought the house would give you paper, but as you looked at the description you typed, you saw your throw up smeared the part where the house provided everything you needed. You wondered why everything didn't turn into throw up then. You remembered the blue backpack then realized it was in the kitchen. You sighed and plopped onto the bed.

Maybe a good night's sleep would make you feel better. You were loosing control of the adventure. 


	22. The Governor

Merle sat up confused a bit dazed. He noticed he was in a comfortable bed in a little house. The girl wasn't a dream. He got out of bed and headed towards a dresser with fresh clothes. To Merle's surprise, they fitted him perfectly. In Merle's mind, the house seemed like a dream it was too good to be true. This place had plenty of food, water, and some how electricity.  Not only this, but a sweet little girl to go with it. The girl.

Merle grabbed his knife and headed towards the girl's room. He unlocked the door slowly opened it and sighed. She was still sleeping tangled in her blankets, peaceful unlike the night before. She wasn't lying.  

 "Merle?" The girl yawned. 

 "Yeah?" 

 "What time is it?"

 "I don't know..."

 "Ok... am I a walker yet?"

 "No, you're fine."

 "Told ya. Where's the blue backpack?" You asked. 

 "In the kitchen," Merle answered.

 "Ok..." You said.

You got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. You sighed in relief when you saw the blue backpack sitting on the table top. You opened the backpack and just your luck perfect white paper was waiting for you. 

 "You feelin' better?" Merle asked. 

 "Yeah... just had a little panic moment it's all good."

You set up the paper and wondered if you should just leave.  Why not, you weren't needed here. You didn't want to ruin another story, but you didn't want to just leave Merle either. Also, you didn't know how Merle would react to magic.

  "You all right?"

 "Yeah, just thinking."

 "'Bout what?"

 "Do you believe in magic?"

Merle laughed and sat down.

 "Sure why not? I believe in unicorns to if the walkers haven't got to them!"

 "Sorry I asked-"

 "Don't get so butt-hurt, little missy. I'll find you a unicorn-"

 "Ha ha."

You stared outside the window watching the walkers clawing at the fence. You grabbed some knife and decided to kill some of them. Merle joined you, the blood getting on both your new clothes. 

 "Do you ever wonder what they were like as people?" You asked Merle. 

 "No. They're long gone now," Merle said, stabbing a walker in the head.

 "I always wonder. Who they were.  What were their hobbies, jobs, first loves.  What brought them to this state-"

 "Don't get sentimental on me now. They're just monsters now."

 "Monsters? What's your definition of a monster?"

 "Hey, kid. Shut up."

You rolled your eyes and thought you saw something move human like behind a tree. Probably nothing. Most of the walkers around you were killed.  You and Merle headed back into the house, another blur caught your attention.

 "Wanna watch tv?"

 "TV? You have electricity?"

 "How do you think the fridge is running?"

You stopped in your tracks. From the window you thought you saw something running behind a tree again but shook it off.

 "What do you want to watch?"

After twenty minutes of arguing, you and Merle decided on 'Water Boy' since you two couldn't decide on anything else.

 "The SpongeBob movie is good too," you bickered.

 "I don't want to watch a kids movie-"

 "Kids shows can be funny!" 

You looked out the little window just out of curiosity and for once no movement.

 "Why do keep looking outside?" Merle asked. 

 "I'm looking for walkers... you know, just in case there's too many?"

You were on edge. That mysterious running figure could be a person and you didn't really trust anyone in this realm. You awkwardly smiled at Merle and eased into the couch, trying to relax. But how could you? You knew this realm to well to relax. You tried to get over the thoughts that someone could be watching the two of you or a heard of walkers might over run this place. You could just write the threat away, but how would Merle react. He didn't believe in magic and you didn't feel like proving him wrong. 

Merle didn't really know what to make of you. You seemed like a sweet stupid girl which was surprising since people like that didn't last long here. Merle felt a forced closeness, a forced bond between the two of you.  He couldn't find a good reason why but there was an urge, a force making him protect you. If you got bit or turned, he wouldn't mind much. It would be better! A sweet girl didn't need to suffer.

 "How long were you roaming around again?" Merle asked. 

 "I don't know. I lost track of ti-" 

You weren't crazy. A car drove to the side of the fence and a man stepped out waving a white flag. 

 "No..." You whispered.

 "Who's that?" 

 "The- I don't know."

 "I don't like sharing, little missy."

 "I don't think they like to either," you said. 

You quickly grabbed the blue backpack and pulled out a gun.

 "Here," you said, handing it to Merle.  

 "How do you-"

You didn't know how to use a gun to your surprise the backpack gave you the shield you created in Storybrooke. 

 "How is that gonna help you? How did that even fit-"

You pulled out another gun that was purple with golden swirls. It was pretty and you wonder if it was enchanted. 

 "Let's go greet them," you said.

You and Merle step outside the house and meet a fimlar looking man at the gate. He was tall, had brown hair and both eyes.  

 "The governor," you whispered to yourself. 

 "Please, we come in peace! Do you have spare food? We have a little town and-"

 "How many men are with you?" you questioned.

 "Just me and a friend of mine-"

 "How many guns?"

 "I said we come in peace-"

 "How many gu-" you realized this could be your chance to get Merle back on his story and leave this place!

You turned to Merle and smiled, "Wait out here! Get to know eachother! I'll be back!" 

You rushed to the house to find some bags to put food in. In the meantime, you looked out the front window to see how the Governor and Merle were getting along. Merle was his right hand man, or was going to be. You remembered Merle telling the story of how he ended up in Woodbury and  hoped this would just be another verson. The two men seemed to talk for awhile and you decided to check up on them. 

 "I brought some food. I could get some more, we have plenty!" You said.

 "Thank you, you've been so kind. I hate to do this," the Govenor said and pulled out a gun from his jacket.

 "Hey! Philip! Don't! Take Merle! He's a valuable person!" 

 "How did you know my name was Philip?" 

 "I... uh... didn't you say that was your name?" 

 "It be best if you don't shoot. You mess with her you mess with me," Merle said.

 "Little girl might be right! You seem like a fine man-"

 "He is! Take him! Leave me alone!"

 "Are you trying to sell me out?" 

 "No! Just trust me, you need to go to Woodbury-"

 "How did you know the name-" 

 "Does it really matter?  Just take the food, and Merle, and go! Do you really want another walker or dead person on your mind?"

Both Merle and the Governor looked to you with confusion. The Governor put his gun back in his jacket pocket and leaned on the tall chained fence between you. 

 "You got a name? Or is it 'little missy'?"

 "Y/n. And I'm not important, but important enough not to kill! Like I said, take what you need and go!" 

 "Martinez! Load some food! Make room for our guests!" the Govenor commanded.

You sighed with releif and unlockked the fence door. The Govenor and Martinez entered your little outside space and grabbed the food. You smiled at Merle who still looked confused then suddenly furious.

 "You tried to sell me out!"

 "Did not! Trust me, you're gonna love Woodbury! There you will be looked to as a hero! A somebody! Woodbury's beloved Merle Dixion! You'll love the attention! Oh, take the rest of the food in the house. You're gonna need it," you said to Martinez.

Martinez showed himself into the house and you turned to Merle again. 

 "Well, this is where we part I guess."

 "You're not coming?"

 "I can't. I got to go back to somebody who might of done something stupid to get himself in trouble and I feel responsible for that... Plus I need to fix somethings and people are worrried about me so-"

 "Where do you think you're going?" the Governor said. 

 "Oh, just to get my typewriter. It looks like I'm not needed so-"

 "You're coming to Woodbury."

 "What?"

 "You're coming to Woodbury, 'little missy'."

 "I'm not needed! I should just go!" You said, clutching your shield.

 "Come on now, you won't survive out here that long," Merle said.

 "I won't be here-"

 "We promise we won't hurt you-"

 "You just tried to shoot me! I don't really-"

 "Y/n," Merle started, "you got me into this mess so you're going with me. If you said I would like it so much, why won't you?"

 "I- okay... but just for a little while I really need to get back," you gave in. "I'll help with the food.

The Governor watched as you went inside the house to get the rest of the food. He, like Merle, didn't know what to make of you. Merle seemed like he would fit in Woodbury, but how did she know that? How did she know his name and the name of the town without him telling her? Strange things seemed to some out of the apacolypse and this strange girl was a threat. It was best to keep this threat close enough to examine it and find out what else she knew. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.


	23. Welcome to Woodbury

 "Are you sure you want to leave?" 

 "Yes, Regina. We do not belong here. We have our own story to play out and we do not to change yours anymore, " Thor said.

 "But, what about Y/n! We don't know where she is!" Henry reminded the group.

 "I'm sure she's fine, kid. Y/n can take care of herself-"

 "She was attacked by a goose," Henry said to Cap.

 "Y/n has her bad moments, but she has her good ones too," Regina said.

 "She will be upset if she comes back," Henry said, looking at Loki.

 "She'll understand... Henry, why don't we go get doughnuts?" Emma said.

 "I wish to stay," Wanda said.

The Avengers curiously turned to their teammate as well as the Storybrooke group.

 "Wanda-"

 "Here I am free! We don't have to watch our back and people here are like me," Wanda explained.

 "You are more than welcome to stay here, Wanda, but are you sure this is the best choice?" Snow asked.

Wanda looked to Gold's shop and then to Loki.

 "Yes..."

 "I want to stay-"

 "You don't get that option, Loki," Thor interrupted. 

 "Why not?" Regina questioned.

 "Listen, your majesty, you know Loki know because of the way Y/n painted him. Behind that pretty picture is something else," Steve said.

 "I was once considered evil like him," Regina said. 

 "Regina, you changed. You changed because you wanted -"

 "Yes, and we also offered redemption to others," Regina reminded Snow.

 "What are you saying?" Clint asked. 

 "Loki should stay behind, if he wants to."

 "No, that's not necessary," Thor said.

 "I don't get to make my own choices?"

 "You lost that privilege when you faked your death a second time-"

 "Regina, can I have a word with you?" Snow said, pulling her and Emma to the side.

 "Regina, what are you trying to do? These are powerful people. It took you, Emma, and Zelena to hold them off I don't want to upset them!" Snow said.

 "I'm not upsetting them! I'm- offering redemption!" Regina said, looking at Loki.

 "We have no idea what he's capable of. I'm not putting Storybrooke in danger-" 

"But you have before-" Regina stopped herself "-I'm sorry.  I don't know where that came from."

 "Are you sure?"

 "Yes!- yes... ever since Y/n came to Storybrooke I haven't been feeling like myself," Regina explained.

 "Neither have I," Snow admitted.

 "We can discuss that later. Why do you want to keep him?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina couldn't figure out why herself. She felt this force pulling her to Loki. It felt like fate that she met Loki and she wanted to find out why she was drawn to him. Was it his spell? His charm? Or is it something else?

 "I think we can redeem him. I was reading Henry's comic books and- when Y/n comes back she would be pretty upset that Loki was gone."

 "If you can convince them, he can start with a week," Emma said.

Regina looked to Loki and Loki caught her in the act.  Regina turned and blushed, focusing back to Emma.

 "All right, " Regina said. 

She looked at Loki another time and sighed, "All right..."

                     *            *            *

The smell of death and sweat filled your nose and made your stomach turn.  It didn't help that you were in a moving car pressed against the door by supplies. You held the blue backpack closer and focus on that scent. New backpack smell wasn't your favorite, but it worked for now.

 "Nice gun you go here," Martinez said.  "Is it custom?"

 "Sure," you replied. 

The smells over powered you again making you gag.

 "You alright, lil' missy?" Merle asked. 

You nodded and went back to resting  your face in the backpack.  For a little girl who might be a threat, she seemed weak to the Governor.  If she was weak she would fit in with the other gullible residents of Woodbury.

 "Nice shield too," Martinez continued. "How did you get these?"

You pointed at the backpack and held it tighter.

 "It came from the backpack? "

You nodded yes.

 "Where did the backpack come from?"

Your eyes slowly drifted to the typewriter on Merle's lap reminding you of the secret needed to be kept. Ahead, tall gates made of tire and scraps shadowed you as you finally arrived at Woodbury. Your heart skipped a bit and you didn't know if you could feel any more nauseous.  The gates slowly opened as the Governor quickly entered his village and like a king his people greet him with respect and longing. 

The Governor stepped out of the car along with Martinez, but you seemed to be glued to the seat.

 "You comin'?"

 "Yeah.... yeah..."

Woodbury seemed peaceful.  A little too peaceful for your liking. The people seemed at peace too knowing they were safe behind walls and the protection of vicious men. Of course they trusted them they didn't know anything but the lies they were fed. You knew.  

 "Hey, Y/n, you're there?" Merle said. 

 "Yeah... What's going on?" You asked.

 "Your head us stuck in the clouds?" Merle chuckled.

 "Yeah... and I still don't feel good," you said. 

 "You two look like you need to visit the doctor " Philip said, noticing how green you looked and Merle' s missing hand.

  "Please," you said with a new wave of nausea hitting you.

You and Merle went to the doctor's room where she examined you and Merle. This is the only place that didn't make you dizzy. The doctor  casted Merle's arm and checked your temperature. You felt a chill go up your spine as the Governor entered.

 "Poor girl has a fever," Dr. Stevens said. "You're lucky your wound was cleaned it's infected but not too bad. "

 "Fever? Does she have any scratches or bites?"

 "No she doesn't," you replied.

  "You should stay here until you get better. You 'mister cut your own hand off' need to come here everyday so I can check up on your arm."

 "Thank you Dr. Stevens.  Can I have a word with you, 'little missy'?"

 "Its Y/n. I only receive pet names from people I like!" You growled.

 "Well then.  Let's get down to business then. How did you know about Woodbury?" The Govenor asked.

 "Heard it awhile back... some people passing by spoke of it and-"

 "How did you know my name was Philip? "

 "You look like a Philip. Umm, look I don't intend to stay here for long. I have a group to get back to-"

 "Doctor said you needed to stay."

 "Well, my group had more medical supplies so after today I should head back!"

 "I thought it was just you and Merle back at that house."

 "It was... I got lost!" You said nervously.

You didn't know if he was buying your lies but the truth would seem even more ridiculous. 

 "I'm going to ask you again.  How did you know my name? I don't tell anyone my name but you guessed it."

 "I-uh.... would you believe me if I told you I was a medium?" You lied.

 "A medium?"

 "Yeah, like long island medium. Like, spirits tell me stuff and that's... that's how I know stuff, " you lied terribly.

The Govenor had a curious look on his face that made your stomach turn even more. 

 "Like a psychic? "

 "Yeah! Sure! That's what I kinda am! Yup, that's me!" You nervously laughed.

 "Really? "

 "Yup!"

 "A psychic? "

 "Yup. It's not like you're in a tv show or anything that people watch and somehow I came here from a different dimension! Haha! That would be ridiculous! And weird!" You continued to nervously laugh.

The Govenor slowly rose from his chair and put his rough hands on your cheeks and forehead.

 "You are a feverish little girl-"

 "I'm seriously not that young! It's not like I'm Penny's age-"

 "You know about Penny? "

 "I- uh... ruh-roh..."

 "You're not lying about the spirit thing?"

 "Uh- I need sleep. I'm sick,"  you said.

 "How do you know so much about me? "

 "I- I told you... let me sleep... please..."

You were afraid and felt like an idiot. If only you could keep your mouth shut.  The Govenor headed toward the door but slowly turned to you.

   "Welcome to Woodbury."

 

Later in the day Dr. Stevens brought you some food and you ate what you could. Your stomach still didn't feel right and you wondered if the exposure to the virus made you sick.

 "Um, Dr. Stevens. Do you think I  could get my backpack and weapons? I left them in the car," you asked. 

 "You don't need your weapons here-"

 "Ok, but I had a backpack and typewriter... they're important to me," you said.

 "I'll see what I can do," Dr. Stevens said.

Merle entered as Dr. Stevens left leaving you and the hillbilly alone.  

 "You feeling better? " Merle asked.

 "A little... hey, when the walkers first started did you feel different or sick?"

 "No."

 "Ok..."

 "You sure you're not bit or got scr-"

 "I am one hundred percent positive! I'm not infected.  I probably just caught the flu... hey, did you take my things down from the car?"

 "No-"

 "Ugh! I need my typewriter!" You groaned, a knot in your stomach forming.

 "Where do you think you're going?" Merle asked, watching you get up.

 "I need my typewriter," you said hoping the typewriter would fix this. 

 "You look weak,  sit down,"

 "No!" You whined. 

You headed out the door feeling dizzy and light headed. Your legs wobbled and you felt yourself land in Merle's arms. 

 "I'm fine," you said. 

 "I'll get your things. You need to rest."

 "I wasn't feeling this bad-"

  "Whatever you got, lil' missy it's hittin' you hard," Merle said, laying you back down.

 "I'm- I'm...." your body felt limp as you made yourself as comfortable as possible. 

 "You're burning up. You just stay here and I'll get your things. "

 "Ok," you gave in.

Merle sighed as he headed outside to find the car they came in. Merle wondered through the little village, every one seemed happy. Kids played with their dog and the parents watched and laughed. This place seemed too good to be true. 

 He found the car and the typewritter. The girl forgot her backpack too. Merle wondered if there was any extra food in the backpack to his surprise there was. How much did this kid carry? Maybe she had a little drink too... Merle pulled out a bottle of liquor of the backpack. He looked into the backpack to find it empty. Maybe that was the last item. 

Merle went back to the room and chuckled as you lay sprawled on the hospital like bed sleeping. You looked a little uncomfortable in the position you were in and Merle looked around for a.... blanket. Merle pulled a soft purple blanket from the blue backpack slightly in shock. 

 "Merle, " you yawned. 

 "Yeah?" 

 "Do you have my stuff?" 

 "Yeah," Merle placed the typewriter besides you but kept the backpack. 

 "Where's my backpack it has paper.... and maybe medicane. "

 "Right here.  I got a blanket... I didn't know you drink."

 "I don't," you said.

 "Then- nevermind..."

You opend the backpack and set the paper in the typewriter.  You realized that Merle watched with curiosity so you pushed the backpack aside. 

 "I didn't find anything else besides the blanket -"

 "Um yeah there's more pockets!" You lied.

 "Right... you feelin' better?"

 "No... I still feel sick," you said truthfully. "I think I'm going to nap, actually. "

You laid back down and wrapped yourself in the soft blanket. Merle nodded and got up, leaving you in the room. He knew something was wrong with you. You knew you had to be careful around him. Since you were in Woodbury now who knows what could happen.

 


	24. No Hope

Woodbury was nicer than you realized. Everyone was happy, but you knew you had to keep your guard up. Who knows what could happen here. 

 

 "You seem tense," Merle said, handing you a bottle of water. 

 "Yeah... it too nice here, " you said.

 "You feelin' better?"

 "Yeah. Probably just got really nervous yesterday. "

The truth was you pulled medicine from your blue backpack when Merle was gone in hopes it would help. It did, but there was still this weird feeling in your stomach. The Govenor approached you and Merle with a fimilar shy looking man with glasses and brown hair.

 "You're looking better, 'little missy'," the Govenor said.

 "Don't - whatever...."

 "This here is Milton. He's a good friend of mine and he will be showing you around. Hopefuly you can find your place in our town. "

Milton shyly offered his hand and you took it, but Merle stood his ground. Always be in defense mode. 

 "Shall we?" Milton said.

 

You were half listening to the tour and half looking for little openings to escape. No one would really care if you left, you were new. People gave you and Merle odd looks while you passed through the crowd. The Governor stood in the shade of a tarp, watching you as the tour came to an end. He was plotting something and you knew it. The sooner you left the better.

 "Any questions?" Milton asked.

 "When can I leave?" you blurted.

 "Now why are you in a rush to leave?" the Governor asked, sneaking up on you.

 "I have a group! I told you-"

 "You wouldn't last five seconds out there, 'little missy'. Besides, I have a job for you," the Govenor said. 

 "A job?" 

 "Yeah, Milton here is doing some work on the biters-"

 "There is no cure!" you said.

The three men turned to you as if you said something stupid. You shrunk and started nervously playing with your hair. Milton cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

 "My research is about rehibilitating the dead to see if they remember anything and still have human qualtities-"

 "I'm sure with your spirit thing you can help Milton out," the Governor said.

 "Spirit thing?" Merle turned to you curiously.

 "Yup... I'll tell you later. But, I guess I can help Milton out. Then I need to leave! My group needs me," you said. 

Who knows what hell Loki was raising.                             *                      *                      *

 "Are you sure she is there?" Stephen Strange asked Henry.

 "Thor said this is the last thing she touched and she disappeared. She has to be here," Henry said. 

 "You said theres zombies here?" Wanda asked, examining the Walking Dead case. 

 "Yeah, and some really crazy people. But, you guys have powers and are stronger than these guys, so you can take them! Right?"

Strange turned to Wanda and Wanda turned to Henry and sighed.

 "It's dangerous, Henry-"

 "You haven't left yet?" Loki asked, approaching their booth at Granny's. 

 "Oh look, the prince of sass. I'm trying to help a kid here-"

 "We're going to see if Y/N is in the Walking Dead," Henry said.

 "I thought your mother didn't want you going after her," Loki said.

 "Well-"

 "We're helping Henry," Wanda said defensivley. "You can either help or move along."

Loki strode off and Henry looked with disbelief.

 "You're really going to help?" 

 "Of course, if this place is as terrible as you say, no one should stay there."

 "Thank you! Oh my mom called... I'll see you later!"

 "You owe me big time," Strange said to Wanda    

                 *                  *                      *

 You didn't realize the Governor was serious about working with Milton. You watched as he mumbled to himself and scribbled furiously into a worn out journal. You sighed and Milton cleared his throat.

 "So... you can talk to spirits?"

 "Sorta... they tell me random things... I can't control it so don't ask to much of me."

 "Can you really talk to spirits?"

You paused, could you trust Milton? No, he wouldn't believe you anyway.

 "Yeah... they mostly tell me stuff though... um, so what are we doing?" You asked.

 "Since you can talk to the dead, the Governor thinks you can tell if theres still memories in the biters.  Or, if the spirits can be brought back into them-"

 "It's  not going to work," you said.

  "Well, its worth a try," Miltion said. 

  "I guess... or else you would be useless. The Governor won't throw you out! Would he?"

 "Can you help?"

 "Yeah, I will. But there is no way this will work."

 "I'm willing to take that chance."

 "All right then... When do we start?"

Milton stood up and looked through his notes.

 "You know about Penny? The Governor told me she spoke to you -"

 "She's gone. You can't be brought back-"

 "But you can try. If we can find a way to get her to respond normally then there's hope for others."

 "She's gone. And  Philip needs to let her go... he shouldn't keep her locked up like that. It's dangerous-"

 "How did you know she was locked up?" Milton aksed.

 "I don't know... I feel dizzy... can I sit down?" You lied.

 "Do you need water?"

 "No, I'm fine. We need to save resources. I just... there's no hope for the biters... unless you make some magic potion all you can do is survive. I'm sorry, but I will try to help! I might not be as useful as you think," you said. 

Milton sighed and continued flipping through his notes. 

 "We have a subject tomorrow. Get your rest. Can you use whatever 'powers' you have tomorrow?" Milton asked.

 "I'll try. I need to go get some air," you said.

You excused yourself and took your backpack and typewriter with you. You wondered if you could just poof a cure. Possibably, it would save lives. You passed by the families, the people enjoying comfort away from the outside world. You remembered a weak spot and decided to just go. If they catch you, you could just go back, right? You found a little opening and decided to sneak through. Just for awhile, you wouldn't go far. 

You reached into your backpack and pulled out a sword, just in case. There were no walkers on your little walk which surprised you. The leaves swayed in a heated breeze. You didn't know a breeze could be so warm. The surrounding forest was calming and peaceful. You wondered how it was before the walkers came. If people would be jogging or picinicing in the grass. People were acting like that back in Woodbury. Little did they know that it was just an illusion. Come to think of it, all of this  was in a way. It wasn't an illusion, but it wasn't real, it was just a show. It was just a show. 

A car zoomed passed you startling you. You stopped dead in your tracks as the car backed up and stopped besides you. You looked into the window and the Governor meet you with a smile. 

 "Well look who we have here, little missy!" The Govenor said. "How did you get out?"

 "I- I- I just wanted to walk-"

 "Looks to me like you were leaving! Where did you get the sword?" 

 "I'll go back-"

 "No, you're all ready out. Get in the car-"

 "I'll-"

 "Get in the car," The Governor demanded. 

You reluctantly got into the car and noticed other group members were in, including Merle.

 "Let's go for a run," The Governor said.

You drove off, you watched the trees pass by quickly and made you uneasy. 

 "We should take her back," Merle said.

 "No, this is good... for the both of you. You have to earn your keep if you want to stay in Woodbury-"

 "I don't want to stay," you blurted.

 "Then the biters can have you!" The Governor snapped.

You froze and your body tensed.

 "She didn't mean it," Merle said. 

 "We're going on a run. You can prove yourself here, little missy," The Governor said, annoyed. 

You sighed and nodded. You clutched the handle of your sword and continued to look out.

 "Where did you get the sword?" Merle asked.

 "I pulled it out of my backpack," You said.

 "Huh, sassy," The Governor scoffed.

Little did he know you were telling the truth for once. You sighed again as you passed more trees and walkers. You stopped on the edge of a small shopping center. You stepped out of the car and looked at the empty places. This was once a cute little window shopping area, possibly. The Governor took out his gun and looked at the small group with the most serious expression he could have. 

 "In and out. Merle, go with Martinez. Little missy, with me," he constructed.

You looked to Merle to get you out of this, but he readied his gun. You took a deep breath and nodded. You followed the Governor into a small grocery store and looked around. Most of the stuff was either rotten or gone, it seemed like there wasn't much here. You heard a noise from the back and you drew your sword. 

 "Go see what that is," The Govenor said. 

You slowly crept to the back and heard scratching from a closed door. You turned to the Govenor and he nodded for you to open it. You gulped and slowly opened the door........... 

 "Ah! A puppy!" you smiled.

An adorbale little fluffly puppy with a muzzle over its mouth emerged and jumped on you. You picked the pup up and it nuzzled its muzzle against you. 

 "I'm keeping her," You said to the Govenor. 

 "If you find dog food."

 "Look what we have here! Poor baby looks hungry! Who's a hungry puppy? You are! You are!" 

Out of nowhere a several walkers came out of the closet and you screamed. You swung your sword chopping two heads and half. The Govenor shot the rest and pulled you away from the bodies. You were breathless and the puppy closer to you. The Govenor checked the closet for more walkers but didn't. Instead, he found non perishble food and more dog food.  

 "How did you survive in there?" You asked the stinky puppy and kissed it's head.

 "You can talk to animals now?" 

 "No! I wish! That would be cool."

The Governor chuckled and gathered the food in a bag. 

 "Let's go," he said.

You followed the Govenor out with the pup in arms to see Merle and Martinez looking inside a store. 

 "There's food in there, but more biters," Martinez explained.

 "Maybe we could draw them out one way while you guys enter the front and get the food. There's always a back door, right?" you suggested.

 "You and Merle can open the back door and blaze them. Martinez and I will deal with any that stay behind," The Govenor said.

 "Okay, let me put the puppy in the car," you said.

You quickly placed the puppy and the food in the back seat of the car and took the muzzle off the poor pup. 

 "I'll be back," you told the puppy and closed the door. 

You dashed back to the others and grabbed Merle.

 "Let's do this!" 

You and Merle went to the back stealthly making sure to not attract any more walkers. Merle found the back door and started punding his fist against the wood. The sound of walkers grew louder and louder, your heart was racing as you lifted your sword and braced for the heard that was about to burst.

 "Are you ready, little missy?" Merle asked.

You nodded yes. Merle slowly approached the door handle and twisted it. A pack of walkers burst through. You swung your sword and chopped several heads off while Merle fired his gun. You realized there was too many of them, quickly you dragged Merle along and started running. Merle kicked some crates in an alley down hopefully slowing down the walkers chasing you. You saw the the car ahead when more walkers apprached you and Merle. Merle shot some down some but ran out of bullets. He grabbed you and you both hid in a store.

 "Where's the-"

 "It's us right now, little missy," Merle said.

You looked around and noticed a gun and a several knives. You handed the gun to Merle and he suddenly snatched the sword from your hands.

 "Stay here," Merle said.

 "I can-"

 "Stay here!" Merle growled.

 You tired to argue, but Merle pushed you back and left in the little store.

 "Merle! MERLE!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I've been unmotivated but that's not a good excuse... I also got into Law and Order: SVU so look out for my fan fic about that! Thanks for reading more chapters to come!


	25. Woodbury's Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 20000 years since i posted! I thought i all ready did this chapter sorry!

 "Merle! Merle!" You screamed. 

If only you had your typewriter or backpack. Maybe you could draw the walkers away! No use, theres no way you're getting out of here. You felt helpless. Suddenly,  gunshots sounded off, you looked to see the Governor and Martinez fighting off the walkers with Merle. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

The Governor shot several walkers in the head while Martinez smashed heads with a bat. Blood splattered onto Merle and Martinez. You kicked open the door, Merle tossed you the sword and readied his gun.  You swung your sword decapitating several walkers. Merle shot one besides you, you heard the Governor yell run.

 You felt slow, everything seemed to steady and soften. As you dashed towards the truck,  you continued to listen to the gun shots,  the remaining growls, and now the puppy's barks. You quickly jumped into the truck slamming the door on a walker head. Once everyone was in the Governor sped off back to Woodbury. 

 "You look shaken up, " Merle said.

 "I'm terrified!" You said ironically cheerful.

You held the dog close to you and began to stroke its matted fur. You steadied your uneasy breathing as the puppy licked your hands. You always knew you would be scared fighting zombies if it ever happened, but you didn't realize it would be this bad. 

 "Kid. Kid? Kid, you've been sitting in the car for five minutes, get out," Merle said. 

 "Huh?"

 "You were stuck in la la land," Merle said. 

 "Oh... we're here?"

 "Yes. Come on, you look dehydrated."

 "Yeah... okay... come on puppy!" 

The doctor checked for any bites and made sure your puppy was fine.

 "Thought of a name yet?" Dr. Stevens asked.

 "Liv... yeah I like Liv. Or Mimi. I don't know," you answered. 

 "Make sure the biters don't get her. You're both fine."

 "Thanks. "

 "You need to wash that mut," Merle chuckled. 

 "Aw you're a stinky puppy. Huh? Stinky, stinky!"

 "You're one of those? "

 "Huh?"

 "Those animal lovers that baby talk their pets."

 "Hey, I don't judge your habits! Now let's go wash the stinky puppy! You're a good girl! Such a good stinky girl!"

Merle rolled his eyes as he followed you out the doctors office.

 "So, you're backpack... pretty nifty," Merle said.

 "Yeah..."

 "Carries a lot of stuff-"

 "Ye-"

 "And you can talk to -"

 "What are you trying to say?" You snapped.

 "What are you?" Merle asked.

 You paused and held up a puppy.

 "Im a girl who is going to wash this stinky dog! Stinky!" You answered, ignoring Merle's meaning of the question.

 "Little Missy!" The Governor called.

 "What?"

 "I can someone wash the dog. You look like you need a break. Why don't you take the dog, Merle. Let me walk you to your room," the Governor said.

You nervously followed as the Governor took you back to your room and closed the door. 

 "That took guts, little missy. Why did you try to leave?" 

 "I just don't feel welcome here. I need to get back to my group-"

 "If they left you they don't want you! They would have looked for you-"

 "They didn't leave me! I just got lost! I'm not supposed to be here! I just want to go home...." you said.

 The Governor leaned against the wall examining you again. He looked out the window and sighed.

 "Its getting dark... before I let you go... I gotta know... can you talk to my little girl? " the Governor asked. 

 "I... I could try. I'm not promising anything. Can I ask you a question?"

The Governor nodded still looking out the window.

 "Why are you determined to keep me here?"

 "You seem valuable now... and who am I to let a young lady wonder-"

 "Why? Give me a real reason. "

 "You wanna know why? You knew so much about me and I haven't even met you. You could use anything against me.  Now after you do me a favor you're welcome to leave,  find your group. But you proved today that you are a valuable player. You could have your life made here!"

 "Don't tell this to me. Merle is your man. Believe me he is worth more just... don't turn him too harsh. "

 "Can you tell the future now?"

 "No, just trust me on this one. Two more days and I'll be on my way. Is that okay? "

 Angry voices rose up from outside as you curiously looked out your window. Merle was arguing with Marrinez outside causing a scene. 

 "You really think I wanna keep him?" The Governor asked rhetorically. 

 "Yeah... I'll stop it," you said heading out. 

Merle and Martinez were cussing up a storm at eachother. You walked toward Merle as he curled his hand into a fist.

 "Merle! Stop it!" You yelled.

 "Get away, little-"

 "Gonna let a girl do the talking for ya?" Martinez spat.

 "Shut up!" Merle shouted.

 "Merle,  please calm down! You need this place -"

 "I don't need this place! I don't need any of you!"

 "Merle please!"

A scream was heard in the distance along with growls. You turned and realized you didn't block the place when you left Woodbury in the first place.

 "Where's my bag?" You asked Merle.

He took the bag off his shoulder and shoved it into your arms. You pulled out your sword and began running towards the screaming and growls. 

 "What the hell?" Merle said to himself.

He chased after you as you ran toward whatever mess you knew you made. 

 People ran passed you and Merle as walkers approached from the little opening. You swung your sword decapitating anything dead. You saw Merle behind you along with the Governor's guards. 

 "What the hell?" The Governor shouted as he and the other men fought off the walkers. 

You saw the opening as you sliced another head in half. 

 "Merle!  Open my bag and take out the stuff!"

 "Just fight them off! We'll repare later!"

 "Get a gun!"

 Merle opened up your backpack and pulled out a gun. You heard crying coming from a corner. A little boy was surrounded by walkers ready to eat. 

 "Hey!" You shouted hoping to get the walkers attention. 

The walkers didn't even turn towards you. You rushed toward the group swinging your sword the blood splattering over you once more. Merle shot a few that started to walk towards you. You lifted the little boy who was frozen crying. Merle took the boy from your arms as the Governor's men took the rest of the walkers out. 

 "Get  that patched and guarded now!" The Governor yelled.

 You and Merle walked the boy into the crowd of onlookers. A woman approached the two of you crying taking the boy from Merle's arms.

 "Thank you," the woman cried.

  Merle awkwardly nodded and put the gun back in the bag.

 "You two are outstanding people. We would be honored if you stayed in Woodbury. Am I right everyone?" The Governor said, playing the crowd.

The crowd cheered in response to the Governor's call. You looked at Merle who looked to you for guidence as well.

 "We'll stay," Merle said.

The crowd cheered, you felt trapped. You just wanted to lay down and sleep hoping this was all a dream. Two days. That's the deal. Why was he trying to keep you? What else was the Governor playing at?

 "Tonight, we will officially welcome them with a little feast from the food they helped bring! Welcome to Woodbury! Woodbury's finest!"


	26. No Escape

Two days. That's what you agreed on. Two days past and the Governor thought up a new problem. Four days and then the dog you found needed a home since you were going to leave. Six days, Milton wanted to see if a person could be rehabilitated before they died. Nine days, and some kids were sick so you had to fake a run and brought your backpack so you didn't look suspicious.  Ten days, and the Governor asked if you and Merle could do some show for the town. 

 "Why did you say yes? " Merle asked,  as you two trained on some tied up walkers. 

 "I'm afraid to say no," you answered, slicing a walker head off.

 "Why? "

 "I don't know... don't you get an off feeling about this place?  You asked Merle.

 "No. This place was just fine and dandy, little missy."

 You sighed watching the blood dripping form the walker head. You really wanted to go home. You hated that you stunk and you couldn't take a decent shower. You were hungry all the time with no spare food. Its not like the food was too good anyway. You didn't get much sleep either thanks to the constant fear of a break. There was no way you were dying at the hands of a zombie.

 "So what did you sign us up for?" Merle asked.

"Some 'town entertainment ', nothing too- oh shit!" You exclaimed. 

 You remembered that the town would have people fight in between a circle of zombies for 'entertainment '. You turned to Merle, horrified realizing Merle still didn't have his metal case over his arm.

 "Ahhhhh!" You screamed in agony.

 "You-"

 "Milton!" You yelled.

 You grabbed Merle's functioning hand and ran him through the town to find Milton.  Milton was of course, in his lab writing down notes on his latest failed attempt with you. 

 "Milton! Hey, we need a favor!" You said, barging in.

 "With? " Milton asked. 

 "Make Merle a badass metal arm with an interchangeable hand for weapons and such!"

 "Is that a request or -"

 "Please? And it needs to be done before the freakin staged blood bath!  You people are crazy! " you said.

 "But, the Govenor didn't explain -"

 "You know my excuse for everything!" You said.

 "I don't know where I'll get the metal, " Milton said.

 You took your backpack off your shoulder and magically dumped a ton of metal on a table. 

 "There! Have fun! Thanks! " you said, rushing away.

 You wondered if you could sneak away while Merle and Milton were busy. It was worth a shot. You ran to your room hoping no one would notice.  You gathered whatever you had in your blue bag when there was a knocking from your door. You groaned and opened it.

 "What do you want, Philip? "

 "Stopped by Milton to find you and he said you ran off," the Governor answered.

 "Yeah, I like alone time. Now, what do you want?" You snapped.

 "Little Mike and Ashely wanted you to read to them and couldn't find you," the Governor said, stepping aside revealing the boy you saved and his older sister.

 "Oh... yeah, sure. What's the book today?" You asked the kids.

 The little boy handed you a copy of Disney fairytales making you laugh.

 "These again?"

 "We like the way you tell the story," Ashley said.

 "Really? Well, let's gather the rest of the munkins and go to the library then," you said, picking up the little boy.

  "Did you really meet Snow White and the Evil Queen? " Mike asked.

 "I did. And you know,  the Evil Queen isn't that bad, once you get to know her."

  "You're silly!" Ashley giggled.

It was routine to have little kids follow you to the library now for evening reading. You liked reading to the kids while Merle snickered in the back as you read and put on a show.  The kids started to run from their parents and follow you to the library wanting to get a good seat as you made your way.

 "Okay- hey! Be nice!  No pushing! Okay... more fairytales!" You said, sitting down in a chair. 

 "Can you tell the Snow White one!" A kid asked.

 "And Rumplestiltskin-"

 "And Red Ridding Hood-"

 "I will! I will! Once upon a time..."

 *               *                   *

 After three failed attempts to travel to the land of the dead as Wanda called it, Strange was losing pacients and time.

 "Henry, " Strange began, as he magically made hot chocolate appear for the kid. "We need to talk-"

 "I know!  I have a new plan to go to the dead without my mom stopping us!" Henry said. 

 "Henry, we can't-"

 "Sorry she's been a pain. She's just over protective!  But we need to find and help Y/n!"

 "Henry, just listen-"

 "Now I've been tracking Y/n in the series and she seems to be at a point before the main people get to the prison, but that's not a problem because you have the time gem, right?"

 "Henry, I think you should-"

 "And Wanda, with your powers I don't think the zombies will be a problem. Or the people -"

 "Henry!... I think we should stop trying to find Y/n," Strange said. 

 "Wait, what-"

 "We don't want to put you in danger. We're sorry Henry, there's just no proof she's there and your mother is right-"

 "I thought you guys were heroes! I thought you would take my side! She's there! I know she is.... she has to be -"

 "Henry, I'm sure Y/n is safe at home. I would check for you but Loki won't tell us where her home is," Strange said,  trying to calm down Henry.

 "But - Wanda-"

 "I'm sorry, Henry. We want what's best for you,"  Wanda said. 

Henry stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes. Wanda sighed turning to Strange who seemed deep in thought. 

 "Thor has a friend who could check up on her," Strange said.

 "Perfect. He is supposed to come soon,  right? "

 "Yes. It's funny... the kid is right about her not being in this realm or the next and Loki still won't tell us where the kid is from."

 "Shall we ask again?"

 "No. Let's wait till his brother gets here..."

Wanda shifted in her set looking outside the window. Storybrooke was slow today, despite the fact that they were there and Henry storming away.

 "Do you ever get the feeling we're not meant to be here," Wanda asked.

 "This isn't our story as Henry puts it, if that's what you mean."

 "I mean...I feel like we're not following our destiny.... that this is all a mistake, but there's no way of stopping this and it's all because of... It's because -"

 "Of Y/n and her typewriter. That thing has more power than it should... Thor didn't ask if we could find his father..."

 "What does that have to do with this?" Wanda asked.

 "He seemed so urgent to find his father and suddenly he snapped as if he was being forced to wait and not find him at all.... I know where he is but last time I checked it was like he was paused."

 "Everything has felt different since Thor gathered us. He seemed like he didn't need to but he was being pushed to. That force you were talking about! It has to do with -"

 "Y/n... if we find her and the typewriter I want that thing destroyed... It's too dangerous ."

Wanda watched Loki walk out of Gold' s shop and cross the street. He slipped something into his pocket and waved to Regina who was just passing by.

 "I wanted to keep an eye on him too. He's plotting something still and I want to make sure it's stopped and earth is safe," Strange said.

 "Is this even our earth?" Wanda asked. 

Sudden sparks filled the air along with rain and Thunder. 

 "Speaking of the devil."

 Strange teleported himself and Wanda into the town square where Regina and Loki stood. Thor appeared with Scott  in casual clothing although they had worried expressions.

 "Brother, " Loki greeted.

 "We need to go," Thor said.

 "Wait, why?" Regina asked.

 "This concerns our realm,  your majesty. Thank you for your hospitality," Thor thanked.

 "What's going on?" Wanda asked. 

 "We need to go back to our hiding place... somethings not right, " Scott answered.

 "Loki, where is Odin?" 

 "I can take you to him," Strange said. 

 "This, Odin, Y/n was afraid of him, " Regina said.

 "There is no reason to be. He is our father and Loki banished him to who knows where-"

 "Shall we get going then?" Loki interrupted. 

 "Wait! Thor! Wait! " Henry called, running up to the group.  "Where are you -"

 "They're leaving now, Henry.  They have their own story to finish, " Regina said.

 "But-"

 "Henry,  Thor has a friend that could see where Y/n and I'll let you know if she is in trouble or not," Strange said as kid friendly as possible.

 "No need, I found her. You were right, Henry. Smart kid," Loki complimented more towards Regina than Henry.

 "She's in the Walking Dead! Where? What -"

 "In a small town called Woodbury. She seems fine. I will retrieve her when I can -"

 "I could do that. After I take you to Odin I can bring Y/n home, " Strange said threatingly. 

 "I'll go with you. Make sure the kid is safe. Plus, always wanted to kill some zombies!" Scott said excitedly. 

 "You're sure she'll be fine?" Henry asked.

Wanda turned to Henry with a reassuring smile.

 "I promise."

        *               *                 *

 "And they lived happily ever after.  Now go get some snacks," you said, closing the book.

The kids ran out the library leaving you and the Governor alone.

 "Interesting take on things, " the Governor said.

 "Yeah... well everything is not what it seems. Now if you'll excuse me-"

 "Hold on a minute -"

 "What do you want from me?" You snapped.

 The Governor was taken back by your attitude. You usually weren't this jumpy or sassy towards anyone .  

 "Good luck with tonight's game. Now let me tell you-"

 "I'm not going to fight zombies tonight! You're sick and twisted and-"

 "Watch your tongue!" The Governor growleded. 

 "Leave me alone!" You shouted.

 "Get back here!" The Governor grabbed your wrist pulling you from the doorway.

 You stood your ground staring the Governor  down. He noticed the bags under your eyes and the red in the corners as you tried to intimidate him. He let go of your wrist but placed his hands on your shoulders. You still stood in place as the Governor sighed.

 "You really want to go home, don't you?"

 "Yes! And forget about me fighting in the hunger games! This is sick-"

 "I didn't tell you.... you know I never believed your spirit thing," the Governor said.

 "What will you believe? I mean what other explanations are there?" You asked.

 "You could be a spy-"

 "Why does everyone think I'm a spy? Do I look like one? Do I act like one-"

 "You must of seen Woodbury before!"

 You shifted your eyes to the side then down.

 "I have... can I go now?"

 "When? How?"

 "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I'm going," you said, peeling off the Governor's s hands. 

 You headed out the door before the Governor could stop and ask more questions.  You couldn't stand it anymore. This place was giving you a lot of anxiety and sleepless nights.  You had to get away. 

You grabbed your typewriter and blue backpack quickly and walked along the gates. You secretly made yourself a door just in case things were too intense for you. You closed the door behind you not looking back. 

You ran through the forest distancing yourself from the town and the constant fear of being alone. You felt you were a safe distance away and began walking. You gazed up at the trees and listened to the silence of the woods. It was peaceful.  No walkers so far, no people, no chirping, no worries. 

 A sudden urge to cry came over you. You had no idea why. You were free to go home now or go to storybrooke and fix everything. It would be okay, you didn't have to stay. 

You sat down on the hard floor among the dead leaves and blood. You pulled out a piece of paper and set in the typewriter as quietly as possible.

The leaves crackled and crunched startling you. You instinctively reached for the blue backpack as you turned to fight, but the image you saw was even more startling. 

 "Whoa! It's okay, we don't mean to hurt you, " said a man with long curly brown hair and a southern accent. 

 He stood with his hands up along with a korean young man with black hair and ratted shirt.

 "I'm Rick and this is Glenn," said the brown haired man.

They looked sick. Their clothes were tattered and worn, hair messy, and stomachs growling. You looked decently fed and showered realizing you were fine in Woodbury. 

 "I'm Y/n... you need food? I got a ton. And clothes?" You asked.

 "Where are you from? Where's your group?" Glenn asked, looking around for more people.

 "I don't have one... you... you guys need a place to stay... one moment," you said. 

You typed up a house for them quickly as you could hoping that even with it eventually they would make it to the prison. 

 "Um... do you have a group?" You asked all ready knowing the answer.

 "Yeah, come with us. You shouldn't be out here alone," Rick said.

 You followed Rick and Glenn to a little camp surrounded by wire and cans. 

Carl was still young, Lori alive, Herschel with two legs, and everyone starving together. 

 "Did you find anything? Who's this?" Lori asked.

 "I'm Y/n," you answered, setting down your typewriter. 

 "Great, another mouth to feed," said a rough voice from behind. 

You turned to see Daryl Dixon himself carrying a wild turkey over his shoulder. You smiled opening your backpack dumping out food and cooking utensils watching everyone's shock and hungry eyes. 

 "How did you get all that?" Lori asked.

 "I'm a hoarder. Let's get cooking!" You smiled.

Daryl huffed as he put down the turkey and started plucking. You peeled potatoes and set up a fire while getting to know somewhat of the original group. You attempted to bring up the house you made but you were always distracted by a walker or two. 

 "How did you survive on your own?" Carol asked.

 "I have no idea," you answered.

 "Why do you carry that typewriter around?" Herschel asked.

 "Oh... it's uh... special to me. So I just carry it," you answered nervously. 

 "All of this must if been heavy to carry around. You don't mind us eating all this? " Carol asked.

 "You need food. Where's the pepper?"

 "You have everything, don't you?" Lori said.

 "I try," you said, stirring potatoes in a pan.

 "Thank you, so much," Rick said, kneeling down to you with his eyes glistening.

 "You're welcome. No one should go through this without some help," you smiled.

 It dawned upon you that you left Merle to fight on his own. You signed him up for that mess and you left him to fend for himself. You wanted to go home desperately, but something was telling you to help Merle.

 "Hey,  where are you going?" Maggie asked as you picked up your typewriter and made your special gun appear from the backpack.

 "I have to go. Listen, can I pull you over to the side? " You asked Maggie.

She hesitantly followed you a couple feet away from the group. You took the paper describing the house you made for them from the typewriter and handed it to Maggie. 

 "What's this?"

 "Don't lose it. Don't let anything happen to it. Don't rip it up or let it catch on fire! It says where a house is with supplies ideas hanging out there. You guys can stay but eventually you will have to move on," you explained.

 "Why?"

 "Just trust me. Trust me ok?" You said.

Maggie nodded and folded up the paper.

 "Great! Keep the backpack it will give you everything you need! Don't lose it either!"

 "Where are you going?" 

 "I have to help a friend!" You shouted as you began running with the typewriter.

 

 

 "Are you ready, Merle?" Martinez asked.

 "Yeah, I'm ready to kick your ass," Merle scoffed.

 Martinez smiled as Merle began stretching his arms. They told him that he was going to have a chance to fight Martinez, however they didn't say they would be surrounded by walkers. 

  "Ladies and gentlemen!  Tonight's fight will include Woodbury's finest soldiers! In this corner we have the one and only, Martinez! " The Goveneor announced. 

The crowd cheered as Martinez basked in the attention.  Merle huffed while The Goveneor calmed down the crowd. 

 "And in this corner we have new comer and Woodbury's finest,  Merle!"

The crowd roared and jeered at Merle. He smirked showing off his new metal arm and flexed his muscles to the crowd. 

 "Let the fight begin! "

 Merle smirked raising his fists and was surprised to see Martinez smiling back . Merle lunged toward Martinez metal arm first. Martinez grabbed Merle and spun him onto someone's legs and they growled. Merle looked up in horror as a hungry growling walker reached out to the food placed before him . 

He tried to get away from the biters craving claws but Martinez had other plans. He stomped onto Merle's chest preventing him from getting up. Merle used his good hand to get Martinez off while using the other to fight off the walkers reaching for a snack.

  "WOODBURY THIS IS FOR YOU! " Martinez shouted. 

 "And this is for you!" You said, knocking Martinez down with the typewriter. 

 Merle quickly jumped to his feet and kicked Martinez closer to the walkers. The chains on the walkers loosened making the circle tighter. 

 "You're crazy! " you screamed at the Governor. 

 The circle shrunk another size along with your patients for this place. 

 "Fine... You want entertainment, I'll give you a show!" You said,  kneeling down to the typewriter. 

Martinez crawled away from the walkers and snatched your typewriter away. Merle kicked Martinez again and the typewriter towards you. Martinez grabbed Merle' s leg making him drop to the floor. The walkers around you were restless and needing to eat even without teeth. 

Martinez started punching Merle as you tried to think of something.

 "This is what I think of your show! " you said under your breath . 

The Governor laughed in the crowd watching Merle and Martinez battle as you sat there helplessly. The atmosphere changed quickly when you stood up raising your hand. Suddenly, a sword appeared in your hand and you started swinging. You knew the walkers couldn't do real harm, but you wanted to make your point. 

The Governor sat stunned at the display you thought would go unnoticed as you began chopping off walker arms and heads. The Goveneor pulled over some people who were just as shocked as he was at the display. 

You continued to hack at walkers. You didn't pay attention to the crowd die down in suspicious murmurs and you didn't notice the men forming around you. Merle kicked Martinez off him and rushed over to you holding your hands up.

 "Whoa there little missy!" Merle said.

 "This is sick!"

 "I know!"

 "And twisted!"

 "She! Ahh! Put the sword down-"

 "It's all his game! " Merle made you drop the sword.

You finally noticed the silence tension of the crowd and the frightened men ready to take you away. You turned to Merle afraid and shaking. 

 "What have I done?"

 Martinez grabbed the typewriter as quickly as he could keeping his distance from you. You held onto Merle's arm as the men approached you cautiously. 

 "Just go, little missy. I'll help you out," Merle said. 

 "I can't," you breathed, holding on tighter.

 "You're going to be fine. They won't hurt you,  they're just scared-"

 "I am too!" You cried. 

A man grabbed your arm pulling you away from Merle. You froze. Any hope of escape left you in that instant.

 "Take her to library," the Governor commanded.

 "Merle!" You cried. 

He nodded to you as you gave in to the men pulling you away. Your surroundings felt like they were closing in on you. The town was suffocating you and the people were it's hands . You couldn't go home now or fix the mess you made in Storybrooke. There was no escape .... No escape  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 10 year update I got busier than I expected


	27. Ruining Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense scene with violence toward reader. Be careful.

Thor and Loki appeared upon a grassy mountain with a beautiful view of the sea. Odin sat on a rock taking in the scenery and enjoying the sweet breeze. 

  "Father!" Thor exclaimed.

Odin didn't jump up to greet his sons, instead he stayed stationary as the princes approached their father.

  "Father, we're here to take you home," Thor said. 

  "Time is standing still my sons," Odin spoke. 

  "Father-"

  "Time is halting for the altering fate," Odin continued.

  "Loki-"

  "I have nothing to do with this," Loki said.

  "No, he is a victim... we all are..."

  "Father -"

   "It is not your destiny to fix this. Time has a way of healing..."

  "Father, I've been having dreams about rag-"

  "Your dreams of ragnorok are on hold now,  my son .  There is a greater danger at hand. I fear if this is stopped.... we will be stuck in this time forever with our ruining fate," Odin said. 

  "Father,  whatever this evil is we can stop it, " Thor said.

  "It will be more complicated than what you think. Remember my sons to love all you can... next time you come to me I will speak of a different tragedy -"

  "You're not coming with us?" Thor asked. 

  "No. For now I will be still with time and fate. I thought the disaster ahead I held back was as ruiness... I could have never imagined anything like this."

*             *              *

They shoved you into the library and locked you in. You banged on the door hoping someone would let you out. In all honesty if you saw someone magically make a sword appear you wouldn't let them out either. 

You were so afraid. You looked around the library for Windows to escape or any other doors. All that was in there were books and Windows too small for you to escape from. You threw a random book onto a table out of frustration.  

 You heard the men talking outside and the door opened.

  "Merle!" You cried.

 Merle seemed stiff and raised his weaponed arm slightly as you approached him.

  "Merle! What are they going to do to me? I'm so scared! I should of left all ready instead of coming back! I don't want to die here. I can't here, I want to go home!" You sobbed. 

Merle' s defense lowered as he realized you really were just a scared girl.

  "Why did you come back?" Merle asked.

  "I didn't feel right leaving you here to fight alone... they weren't going to tell you anything I couldn't let anything terrible happen- I wanna go home. "

  "What are you?"

  "I'm just a normal person that got that stupid typewriter and bad things keep happening. I don't belong here this isn't the real world! This is show a show they show on tv and you're not real!  I am though and I'm stuck here because they have my typewriter and they're going to kill me!" You explained.

  "So that's how you got here. It made the sword appear... what about the backpack?"

 "I made it with the typewriter and it made anything we needed appear.  I just wanted to help a little-"

 "Where is the backpack?"

  "I gave it away!"

  "You what?"

  "Merle, you have to help me! Get my typewriter back and-"

The Governor entered with the typewriter in his hands. He slammed it onto the desk and pulled out his gun. 

  "You better answer some questions, little missy and you better answer them quick," he said. 

 Merle grabbed you and held you close with his good arm squeezing you.

 "Good man. First question. Who the hell are you?" The Goveneor asked.

 "What do you mean? " You said with tears rolling down your face.

  "What are you? A witch?"

  "No!  I'm normal! It's the typewriter I promise!"

  "The damned thing doesn't have any ink-" the Governor held the gun to your head "- I'm going to ask you again-"

  "I don't know why it doesn't have ink! Please! I'm normal! I just want to go home!" You begged . 

 Merle lost some of his balance and stepped back making a space between your head and the gun.

  "Where is home?"

  "I'm not from here. I live in the real world where there is no zombies and no magic -"

  "Then how does that thing work?"

  "I don't know! Please let me go!"

  "We should just let her go," Merle interrupted.

The Governor eyes Merle suspiciously and pulled your hair. He dragged you and slammed your head onto the table near the typewriter  pressing the end of the gun to the back of your head. 

  "She's just a kid!" Merle shouted. 

  "How do you know so much about me, huh?" The Goveneor continued to interrogate. 

  "I watched," you cried. 

  "You what?"

  " I watched on t.v.! You're just a show! Please let me go!"

  "She told me the same thing. Let her go," Merle said.

The Governor scoffed and you heard the click of the gun. You cried out wishing you never bought that stupid thing and were safe at home. This was it... goodbye adventure. 

 You suddenly felt the pressure of the gun off your head and heard a thud.

  "Go!" Merle shouted.

 The Governor punched Merle down and pointed the gun at you once more. You held up the book you slammed down earlier. Luckily it was a Harry Potter book so it would cushion some of the bullet. You stumbles backwards preparing for the worst pressing your fingers on the keys of the typewriter. 

  "Kid!"

 You vanished. You and the typewriter. The Harry Potter book plopped on the floor as the men cautiously examined it in shock .  You were gone. 

The next adventure began.


	28. Meet the Weaslys

    "So the stupid typewriter is going to kill us all?" Scott asked rhetorically.

   "Father said something about changing our fate and causing choas. There was nothing about dying," Thor said.

  "Well that's a relief," Strange said sarcastically.

  " We must find Y/n and the typewriter. Don't worry, I pardoned Heimdall he will find where she is-" 

  "No need. I know exactly where she is," Loki said.  

  "Good, we're going. We promised Henry," Wanda said. 

  "Excellent, because where we are going we're fighting the dead."

 

                 *              *              *

You landed on the cold hard cobble ground with your typewriter landing on your back. 

  "Merlin's beard! Are you all right?" A voice asked. 

You moaned in response as the mysterious person helped you up. Red hair, freckles, specks and he was older with a dorky air.

   "Mr. Weasley?" You said.

   "Yes. Do I know you?"

  "Oh! Um... who hasn't heard of the famous Arthur Weasley. I uh, studied your muggle laws. I'm a huge fan!" You said half lying.

  "I'm flattered! Oh look at you! You have a bruise and you're bleeding!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. 

  "Oh I am?"

  "Where are your parents dear? They must be worried."

  "Yup... parents... I have those... um... I don't know at the moment. But-"

   "You don't know? Well... where did you see them last?"

   "I uh... I don't remeber... the fall must of messed me up!" 

  "Oh. Well, I can't leave you alone then, can I?"

   "Mr. Weasley I'll be-"

   "Please, call me Arthur. I'm sure my wife won't mind another guest. Come along dear. We should get you cleaned up too!"

  "It's okay really I'm sure they're somewhere around here," you said. 

  "It's dangerous to be out this late. If you don't remember where they are you should come with me. You can write a owl to your parents once you remember where they are," Mr. Weasley said.

   "All right," you said giving in."

   "Come now dear it's getting late."

               *             *              *

   "Are you sure she's here? " Wanda asked Loki. 

They were traveling through the flesh smelling woods with their weapons in hand. Dr. Strange tagged along just in case Loki played one of his tricks. He knew of his reputation and wasn't about to be duped by some lousy so called wizard. 

They heard  cracking of branches and switched into defense mode. A lone walker approached and the tense atmosphere relaxed. Loki lightly sighed and threw a dagger at the walker's head killing it in an instant. 

  "Where did you see her?" Dr. Strange asked. 

   "In a small town. A group of survivors took her in. I believe it's this way-"

  "You don't know where the town is?" Strange interrupted.

   "I think I know how direction works -"

   "So you don't know where it is?" Wanda said.

    "You try looking through a crystal ball and find where everything is!" Loki snapped.

   "No need. I can find her by finding the typewriter," Strange said.

   "Why didn't you do that in the first place? " Loki said. 

    Strange ignored Loki and concentrated on finding the typewriter. A glowing circle appeared before them and to Strange' s surprise there was no visual giving the location of the typewriter or the girl. 

   "She's not here," Strange said. 

    "She is I saw her through the crystal ball," Loki said.

   "Well she's not here anymore."

    "Your crystal is broken-"

    "My crystal is not broken! The crystal ball was wrong-"

Wanda ignored their bickering and noticed movement behind a bush. She slowly approached the bush and readied a dagger Loki lended her.  

  "Whoa there!" Said a voice with a southern accent. 

Strange made the circle vanish and Wanda lifted up the dagger in defense. 

  "Whoa, calm down sister, I'm not going to hurt ya," said the man.

He was red from being in the sun and had what seemed to be a beer belly. He was older and had stubble along with a weapon replacing an arm.

   "You folks look like you're from fantasy land or something, " the man said.

   "Who are you? " Wanda asked.

    "I'm just passing by. Me and my buddies just looking for food. Where are from-" 

     "None of your business. If you're going to pass then pass," Strange said. 

     "Have you seen a girl by the name of Y/n? She had y/c hair and a naive disposition. She also carries around a typewriter and has y/c skin with y/c eyes," Loki asked.

   "Little missy... how do you know her?" Merle asked.  

   "So you have seen her?" Wanda asked.

   "Yeah, but I-"

 Loki cut the chatter short and pressed his hand to the man's head . He saw what happened the past few days in Woodbury and how the Governor nearly killed Y/n. 

   "She's been here, but she left," Loki said. 

  "How did -"

   "I told you she wasn't here," Strange said.

   "Where is she now? " Wanda asked.

    "I don't know. Let's go back to Asgard we can find her from there," Loki said. 

   "Hey, what kind of magic-"

   "Thank you for your memories, Merle was it? " Loki said, to shoo Merle off.

   "Hey! Where are you -"

   "Heimdall!" Loki shouted. 

A golden circle appeared around the three and suddenly they vanished. Merle flew back as the light vanished. Whatever trouble little missy was in, Merle felt better that people were looking for her.

                   *            *           *

When you and Mr. Weasley arrived at the burrow it was more lovely than you imagined. It was humble but magical. 

  "Molly, dear, we have a guest," Mr. Weasley announced. 

    "We have guests all around! Oh, hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

     "Hello- something smells good- onion soup? Harry! We didn't expect you until the morning!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking hands with Harry.

   "Are you hungry dear? Sit down! I'm Mrs. Weasley,  this is Harry," Mrs. Weasley introduced.

  "Hello, I'm Y/n," you smiled.

   "Saw the poor girl fall from the sky then she doesn't remember where her parents are," Mr. Weasley explained.

   "Look at you!  You're all bruised!" Mrs. Weasley said.

   "How did you fall from the sky?" Harry asked. 

   "I don't remember either," you lied.

    "Oh dear... let me get my book I could heal the bruise in no time," Mrs. Weasley said.

    "Good thing I didn't leave her out with all the death eaters running amuck-"

   "So death eaters are around, correct?" You asked. 

   "Yes, it's terrible!"

    "And Harry is not a fugitive.... is this your sixth year, Harry? "

    "Yes, it's going to be," Harry said.

    "Perfect! Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" 

Mrs. Weasley looked through her book and healed your bruise the Governor gave you along with the tiny scratches you had. Harry didn't know what to think of you. There was something about you that was off. He didn't think he could trust you right away since you all ready lied to his face. 

    "Now let's see what we can do about your memory-"

    "I think that's good for now, thank you!"

    "You too need some rest! I'm sure the girls won't mind sharing- oh Harry Fred and George's room is made up for you. Better not wake up the girls.... you won't mind sharing a room would you, Harry? " Mrs.  Weasley asked. 

    "Not at all," Harry said. 

    "This way!" Mrs. Weasley said,  leading the way.

 You admired the Weasley home while Harry suspiciously watched your habbits.  You seemed like him, adoring the magic around and wondered if you were a muggle born. 

Once settled,  you and Harry were left alone and on separate sides of the room. Harry curiously watched as you beamed at the trunk of their joke shop items and acted as if there was no place you'd rather be. 

Mrs. Weasley left the two alone and you sighed with bliss.

  "Who are you?" Harry asked. 

   "I'm Y/n-"

   "And you just fell from the sky?" Harry questioned. 

    "Yeah!"

    "Off a broom? "

    "Yeah... sure ! The fall messed with my head."

    "I can tell," Harry said.

 You could tell Harry knew you were lying. You always imagined your meeting with the Harry Potter to be a little more cheerful.

   "I'll be gone by the morning I won't - oooooohhh my- are you freaking kidding me?" You said to yourself.

     "I'm sorry?"

You realized you left your typewriter in diagonalley. You wanted to shot yourself for being an idiot. How could you forget your most important item? Who knows what could happen if someone figured out it's power, especially with death eaters everywhere.

    "I'm an idiot! Im a stupid idiot!" You said to yourself .

    "Yeah..." Harry awkwardly agreed. 

     "I forgot my- wand! And typewriter when I fell!"

     "Oh... that is pretty bad," Harry said.

     "I'm a freaking idiot! I can't believe how careless I am! I'm a freaking idiot! " You repeated.

     "Yup," Harry yawned. 

You realized it was late and everyone was probably alseep. 

     "Goodnight, Harry, " You said.

       "Night," Harry yawned.

Tomorrow, you planned, you would thank the Weasleys, ask for a ride, and go home. That was it. You didn't want to ruin your favorite series and didn't want that scare again. Tomorrow you would leave and everything would be fine. You were going to leave the adventure. 


	29. Draco Malfoy part 2

You woke up to different voices in the room. You sat up realizing you were in the same room as Hermine, Ron said Ginny Weasley. You smiled at the new company. The group turned to you as you sat up each judging in their own way.

   "Oh. This is Y/n. She 'fell from the sky '" Harry introduced. 

    "Dad told me," Ron said.

The smile faded as you realized you were not as welcomed as you thought. Hermione cleared her throat reminding the boys of their manners. 

       "I'm Hermione ," she said .

      "I'm Ginny and this is Ron," Ginny introduced. 

       "Hi," you waved. 

 Ginny was called to help downstairs and much to her complaint she went anyway. 

      "So," Hermione began, "Where are you from?"

      "Um... I'm from (Where ever your from) and I'm just passing through," you said. 

     "Oh, well that's nice," Hermione said.

     "Come on, Hermione let's heal your black eye," Ron said. 

The trio got up leaving you in the room. You sighed and combed your fingers through your hair to make it look decent.  You made the bed and cleaned up your and Harry's area making sure it was neat for Mrs. Weasley . 

      "Hey, you want breakfast?" Ginny asked.

      "Sure, thank you," you said. 

 You followed Ginny downstairs and sat down awkwardly at the table. Mrs. Weasley was trying to heal Hermione's black eye and suddenly you remembered what part you were at. You remembered that a magic ministry car was on its way to take everyone to diagonalley which was perfect. 

     "Um, excuse me, Mr. Weasley can I tag along with you for awhile?" You asked.

     "Of course! A ministry car is taking us to diagonalley," Mr. Weasley said. 

     "Thanks!" 

     "You can find your wand then," Harry said.

    "You left your wand?" Hermione asked, shocked.

     "Yeah. I'm forgetful and clumsy," you answered sheepishly. 

      "Don't go looking by yourself. Ron you'll help her find her wand," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron rolled his eyes as he turned around hoping no one would notice. You did notice, however.

       "It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm sure my parents will find me!" You said. 

      "You shouldn't be out on your own," Mrs. Weasley said, giving up on Hermione's eye.

       "I'll be fine! Thank you for everything!" You thanked.

   When the ministry car arrived it was just as the book said- well besides you. You headed to diagonalley and completely forgot Hagrid tags along! You beamed at him as you were introduced and marveled at how tall he really was. 

     "It's an honor, sir," you greeted.

     "Listen ter her! It's an honor! Such a sweet girl!" Hagrid smiled.

Harry's suspicion rose as you greeted Hagrid like a celebrity. This was an unusual greeting and he didn't object to it, but it wasn't like the first time he met Hagrid. 

You soaked in diagonalley's magic radiance and finally felt at home. It's like you away for a lifetime and now you were back embraced by the shops and magic. Mr. Weasley explained the situation to Hagrid and you all agreed you would look for your wand as you shopped with the trio. You pretended to look for your wand while scouring for your typewriter. The trio entered the robe shop to be fitted while Hagrid waited outside. 

      "Hagrid,  I'm going to look in this general area," you said. 

       "Why don't yer go in an' ask if anyone dropped it by? If not we can go ter Olivanders," Hagrid said. 

       "Oh yeah. Thanks, Hagrid!"

You entered the shop waving to the trio happily until you heard a familiar voice.

        "You!" Draco said.

You were shocked Draco remembered you. You checked the book and everything was fine. Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing to watch Draco stride toward you beaming.

       "It's you! It's her! I told you all she was real!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry was astonished. Draco' s mother looked confused as her son talked to a girl she never seen before. Okay, so you scanned the book and everything seemed okay.

        "You remember me?" You asked.

       "Yes! Of course! How can I forget you made a room and portal in your closet and brought me to another realm! I knew it wasn't a dream! You promised you would be back for me- you haven't aged," Draco said.

Ok so you noticed some few added parts when you scanned the books but nothing you thought was odd.

      "Wait, you're the typewriter girl?" Harry asked. 

       "Um, I guess," you replied .

You honesty don't remember reading a part where Draco explained you.

       "That's impossible! Where's your typewriter then?" Hermione demanded.

      "I lost it... I left it when I fell-"

      "So how did you really get here?" Hermione pressed.

       "Okay, it's a crazy story but... I was in a land of the dead with zombies and these people saw me- they're muggles mind you- and saw me using the type writer because I was helping a friend. The people got scared and their leader had me at gun point- a gun is a muggle weapon that can kill people- and I tried to fend myself off with a book. Dumb, I know. Then, when he was going to shoot I pressed my hands on the typewriters keys and I fell here," you explained. 

 There was a confused look from the group as you explained your tale.

         "I found it, that doesn't matter-"

         "Draco, we're going," Narcissa said.

         "Mother-"

         "Stay away from my son," Narcissa said to you as she left.

         "Now really," Madam Malkin huffed.

The trio turned to you with sudden interest and wonder at the new information about you. Madam Malkin tried to rush the trio out by selling them ill fitting robes.

         "Don't worry I can sew, I got you, " You said. 

         "So you really have a type writer that can change anything?" Harry asked .

        "Well, Draco has it at the moment, but yeah."

        "So he can change anything! "

         "I don't think so. I think it's out of ink," you said to Hermione.

         "That's reassuring," Harry said sarcastically.

  The rest of the time spent was awkward for you. You followed them to Fred and George's shop and saw them whisper the tale to Ginny and her older brothers. Of course Fred and George laughed it off as they introduced themselves to you.

        "Always wanted to meet the figure of the little prat's imagination," Fred said shaking your hand. 

       "Fred! We're serious!" Ron said. 

You saw Draco hurry down the street and noticed the trio saw the same thing.

       "Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry said. 

       "You got the cloak? Let's find out," you said,  smirking to the trio. 

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and managed to hide the four of you under it. You followed Malfoy to Knockturn Alley and wondered if it was the death eater scene or the shop. 

       "He's in there!" Hermione breathed . 

Malfoy entered Borgin and Burkes and you remebered the other scene was only in the movie. 

       "If only we could hear what they're saying!" Hermione said.

       "The ear toy! The extendable ear! Quick!" You told Ron. 

Ron fumbled with boxes and pulled out the extendable ear. He slid it through the bottom  of the door after unraveling the long flesh colored string. The trio put their heads together to listen while you held up the cloak the best you could. You knew he was talking about the vanishing cabinet and threatening the shop keeper not to sell it. You knew after this Harry will be fussing over Draco and what this all meant . 

 

Mr. Weasley offered for you to stay another night and of course you accepted. The trio seemed a little more at ease with you since you helped them in Knockturn Alley and fitted their robes. 

       "If I had my typewriter I could make a sewing machine that didn't need electricity appear," you said, hand sewing the robes.

       "Or if you had your wand it would be easier," Hermione said.

       "That too."

       "You really have -"

       "Yes. I found it at a thrift shop. I did choose Draco, and yeah I'm used to using muggle devices and I would love to teach your dad about them, " You interrupted Hermione.

       "I never asked that, " Ron said.

       "Yeah, but just letting you know. What's on your mind, Harry?" You asked.

Harry shook off his trance and yawned.

       "I'm fine..."

        "Whatever you're thinking... you're probably right ," you said.

         "Can you read minds too?" Harry asked .

         "No, that would be cool though!"

         "What were you thinking about, Harry?" Hermione said.

         "Just Malfoy in the shop... what is he up to? What could have him so unsure and What is he buying?"

         "We need music .... oh my- are you freaking serious?" You said to yourself.

        "What did you forget now? " Harry said.

        "I didn't have my flipping phone on me the whole time!  I could of made it appear in freaking Woodbury when I had my stuff! I could of called someone! I can't believe I made it this long with out my music!" 

        "You're strange," Ron said. 

       "You're right ," you said and continued sewing. 

The group laughed at your admittance and felt at ease.  This was nice. You always dreamed of just hanging out with the Harry Potter group and now you were living your dream. 

       "Off to bed! You need your rest! You can finish that tomorrow, dear. Come on! Oh, I found spare night wear and a dress for you in the morning. I hope you don't mind it's my old thing!"

      "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," you said as she shooed you and the group off to bed. 

You slept in the same area as the night before and snuggled yourself in with the cozy pajamas Mrs. Weasley gave you.

       "Night, Harry," you said softly. 

       "Night,  Y/n," Harry yawned. 

Today was a good day.

 


	30. Tea with the Malfoys

You woke up the smell of sizzling bacon and rose immediately.  You rushed downstairs to find the group all ready eating breakfast. They seemed a little silent and awkward as you entered which you felt was weird since you bonded last night. 

      "Good morning," Fluer greeted. 

      "Morning. Am I interrupting?" You asked.

      "An owl came for you," Mrs. Weasley said, handing you a letter.

   You looked at the letter and noticed the Malfoy crest on it. Oh, that's why.

       "Let's see what Blondie wants," you said, sitting down . 

You opened the letter, making sure no one could see it, and gasped.

       "What does it say?" Ron asked.

Everyone leaned in to listen what the letter contents held. You held it close to you and deeply sighed .

       "Draco says... he's in love with you, Harry and he's giving all his money to charity !" You said dramatically .

Bill spit out his coffe, Harry choked on his bacon, Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron dropped his waffle. 

         "You're serious ?" Harry coughed.

          "Ha! No! But that would be funny. It says: Dear Me, I hope my mother didn't frighten you . She's been extremely protective of me lately and I am more than capable of taking care of myself-"

           "Yeah right ," Ron scoffed. 

        "Anyway.... I am glad that you decided to return and I hope you will join me for tea at my manor- ooh girl! The tea better be hot and spilling-"

         "He invited you to his manor?" Ron said with disbelief .

         "I guess. Oh there's more! Don't tell Potter - too late now- and company I would like to make this private- he better not think I'm easy- and this is a personal matter. Meet me in the three broomsticks at one... well damn," you finished . 

        "Tea with a boy! How exciting!" Fluer said.

        "You're not going, are you?" Harry asked .

       "I need my wand and my typewriter," you replied. 

        "I don't trust that family, you best not go," Mrs. Weasley said.

        "I'll be fine, besides there's tea I can just throw it in his face," you said.

 Bill laughed as he sipped his coffee and Fluer cleaned the mess her fiance made.

       "We can take you. We were meeting a wedding planner anyway," Fluer offered. 

        "Thank you."

       "Wedding planner?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

        "Yes. The wedding ez too much I don't want to break out," Fluer said.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Mrs. Weasley tried to contain her composure and clean up. 

         "I have some clothes for you on the couch dear, you should get ready then."

          "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. "

You quickly scarfed down your food realizing the time and went upstairs to change. You combed your fingers through your hair and slipped on Mrs. Wealeys old dress. It was black and the sleeves flared out in a style that reminded you of the 70s. You wondered if someone had a black sun hat you could borrow. 

          "Fluer is- you look nice," Ginny said.

          "Bitchin'," you replied.

         "Pardon?"

         "It's an eighties term for looking cool....Thank you.  Hey do you have a black sun hat?"

          "Yeah, come on," Ginny said.

 You followed her to her room and she reached for a dusty black hat that seemed to be neglected.

        "You can keep it. I've never liked hats-"

        "Ginny! " Fluer called.

Ginny stuttered at Fluer's voice and sighed.

         "She really loves him, you know," you said .

        "Yeah, sure-"

        "She really does. I mean if something were to happen like... if he was attacked by a werewolf she would still love him. Trust me on that, okay?"

         "Sure," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

You followed the engaged couple to Diagonalley and they lead you to the three broomstick.

         "He's over there... don't let the Malfoys manipulate you, if you need help press this," Bill said handing you a pen.

          "Thanks."

Draco stood in the corner in the shadows making you giggle at how typical it was. He strode his way to you with his usual confidence until you giggle turned more into a laugh.

        "What's so funny?" Draco asked.

        "Stop trying so hard! I'm here, what's up?"

Draco glanced around nervously and took your arm. He lead you outside and in the passage way to Diagonalley. 

        "Mother doesn't know you're coming-"

       "So? You can get away with it!" You said.

Draco nodded and took your arm again. You felt yourself jolt up and the rush of wind fly past your face. You landed on the ground stumbling a bit. You nearly tripped over yourself until Draco caught you .

        "Thanks," you said blushing. 

        "This way ," Draco said, taking out his wand and opening the gates to his manor.

It was a dark and dreary place. On a summer day and better day it might be beaitiful. For the moment is was alluring with a hint of a dark enchantment to it.

         "How's Bellatrix?" You asked. 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and tried to recover. You laughed making him blush in bright pink as you continued to walk.

         "I know she's here, it's okay I'm not going to tell," you said.

         "Well... she's fine...  she won't be joining us."

        "That's fine. So, where are we having tea?"

There was a drawing room in the manor that seemed abandoned and not dusted in awhile. It was nice however and roomy, but the dust caused you to sneeze every now and then.

         "Sorry,  it's my father's.... well he used this area most of the time. My mother is out and she leaves me alone when I'm here," Draco said. 

        "It's oo-oo- dang it! Thought I was going to sneeze!"

        "I have your typewriter," Draco said, leading you to the desk. "I found it in an alley. I remebered what it looked like and replenished the ink."

You drew up a paper on the desk and cautiously typed hoping it would work. Sure enough, your phone appeared on the desk with your earbuds and you smiled.

       "Did you use enchanted ink?"

       "No..."

       "Well then... the typewriter must be magic on its own then. How's the tea coming along?"

         "It should be ready. The pot doesn't shriek it just turns red."

         "Cool! I love magic. So, besides my typewriter, what's up?" You asked.

         "I... I just wanted to... I mean it's been so long- I -" 

      "Do you need my help with something?"

       "No. I can do things on my own. I just- why me? And why do you show up now?"

       "What do you mean?"

        "You chose me to cross a universe and you show up now when-"

       "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would give me thought. I just wanted company I guess. I didn't mean to make you seem crazy."

       "Well, where have you been? Besides the zombies," Draco asked.

      "It's a long story... I'll tell you later," you sighed.

Draco watched as you drank tea and wondered if there was anything special about you at all. You seemed so... ordinary.

        "So, you're sure you don't need help with anything?" You asked.

         "Why do you keep asking?" 

         "I know about the cabinet."

Draco slightly choked in his tea, "How?" 

          "I have my ways-"

           "Well, I don't need anyone's help... with that. Now that you mention it I tried using the type writer and it didn't work."

          "It just worked right now. Maybe it only works for me. "

          "In that case, I might need your help after all," Draco said .

You paused trying to choose your next words carefully . You always felt bad about Draco' s situation and knew it wasn't his fault. On the other hand you were afraid of what he was going to ask you.

          "I will help you... not Mr. 'No nose dictator'. Got it?"

         "You shouldn't speak of the dark-"

         "I don't care! Moldywarts could go suck a-"

         "Draco, who are-"

          "You must be Bellatrix!" You beamed.

She whipped out her wand and aimed it at you. You lifted your hands to show you meant no harm.

          "She's a friend! She is not going to say anything," Draco said .

          "I'll make sure of it!"

         "Bella-"

         "Bella- you!" Narcissa sneered.

          "Mother-"

          "I want you out of my home!" Narcissa demanded.

          "Mother, I invited her over!" Draco stood.

         "While knowing your aunt was staying-"

        "I am not a child!"

        "It's okay! It's okay. I need to go home anyway. Thank you for returning my typewriter and for the tea," you said, taking your typewriter. 

        "When can I see you agian," Draco said, despite a gasp from his mother.

 You thought about it. You could stay another day or two to help him. No, you couldn't destroy another story. 

           "Never," you said.

You stood on the tips of your toes and kissed his cheek. You left with the Malfoy' s all a gasp. You were a dramatic bitch. 

You left the manor and walked a far enough distance to use the typewriter to get home. Or, stay a day and enjoy the Harry Potter experience without going to Universal Studios. No, you needed to go home. Or bring a suvioner or two to you- no,  go home. How much was a Universal ticket again?... A night around town shouldn't hurt. Just stay on the good side and you'll be good. 

You made a purse and wand appear and magically shoved the typewriter in your purse. You checked a pocket of the purse and there was golden coins which you sighed with relief. Now to get to diagonalley. You waved your wand and you landed in the middle of the alley way. Perfect.

 

The sun set too fast to your liking. You spent time saying hi to George and Fred and buying cool items (half price of course). You bought a ton of sweets and looked at the wonderful wizard books. This was good fan fiction material. You even bought yourself a magical guitar that played whatever tune you could think of. Shops closed as the sun went down and you assumed it was because of the fear of death eaters. Oh well. No one would bother you.

You decide to stop in a corner and type your way home. You knelt down and shuffled through your bag.

        "Hello there," said a growling raspy voice. 

You looked up and fear hit you like a bullet. Fenrir Greyback towered over you and grinned.

        "Hi," you choked. 

        "You looked lost-"

         "I'm going home," you said assertivley.

You stood up quickly in hopes of getting away until you felt someone grab your arm.

         "Hold yourself, love, stay out more. Have a bite, right Fenrir," said another death eater.

         "Let me go!" You said softly. 

Why did all the bad things happen to you? It was fight or flight and you froze. Your breath quickened and you felt numb. You screamed in your head run but, your legs only carried you where they dragged you. Why couldn't you just leave the adventure.


	31. Harry Potter and the Powerful Beings

Finding the girl wasn't as simple. Apparently she was in a different time in a realm.

        "I haven't experimented with this much time travel yet," Strange said.

        "Last time we checked she's safe and was shopping around," Wanda said.

        "She's caused enough chaos, can you use the stone properly?" Loki asked Strange.

        "Of course I can."

        "Then what are we waiting for?" Loki said.

        "I'll go with you this time. Maybe we should go the day after so she can enjoy herself," Thor said.

         "We're wasting time, brother."

         "Not really. Ready?... off we go!"

         *                       *                     *

You woke up in a dark place the ground was cold and you had a headache. You rubbed your eyes and realized you were in an attic. At least you had your bag. Wait... 

You rummaged through your bag and slightly took out your typewriter. 

       "She's awake... you fainted," Fernir said.

       "I don't recall... what do you want?"

       "A snack-"

       "Okay, I know I look like a snack, but that's a figure of speech!"

       "Quiet!" Greyback snapped.

You flinched as she approached you teeth barring and snarling. 

        "I like my meals when they're awake-"

        "Oh god you're gross. This is not how my werewolf fantasy went," you mocked to buy time. 

Greyback growled and you realized your banter wasn't helping.        

      "You don't want to mess with me.... you'll upset... gods.  Yeah.  Yeah! You will! And more powerful wizards and-"       

       "I said quiet! Now for some fun!"

       *          *            *

   "The typewriter seems to be in a void like place but soemthing else tells me it's wrong. The magic is strong here," Strange said.

       "There's an inn near by I'll go see if she's there," Wanda said.

      "Maybe she's back with the family we saw. The joke shop is this way I'll go. I'm sure you two can take care of yourselves," Strange said.

       "Perfectly," Loki sassed back.

       "Come on, Loki. We'll ask around," Thor said.  "If we didn't go to the library-"

     "I'm sure she's not getting into intentional trouble, brother. She's was hurt, but I'm sure it was nothing she couldn't handle," Loki reassured. 

    "I thought Henry said she was attacked by a goose."

      "Well, she can handle most things," Loki noticed the giant Y/n talked to. "Pardon me, sir, have you seen a girl with  (y/c/e) about this tall and (y/h/c). She has sort of a naive and enthused attitude."

      "Y/n?" Hagrid answered.

    "Yes."

    "She was with the Wealseys last time I saw her."

     "She's safe. Thank you," Thor thanked.

     "You two know her?" Hagrid asked.

    "Yes, she is a friend," Thor said.

    "Such a nice girl. Said felt honored to meet me! Polite girl!" 

     "Yes, she does have a certain- fondness for people," Thor smiled. 

     "We need to get the others," Loki said. 

    "Nice meetin' you!"

   Loki and Thor headed towards the Weasley shop, finding Wanda inside marveling at the different trinkets and potions. 

    "Where's Strange?" Thor asked.

Wanda sprung up, quickly shifting her eyes to the brothers in surprise then composed herself. 

    "He is talking to the family," Wanda said.

    "Tricks? Huh, never seen more pathetic use for gags," Loki said, putting down a box of candy that caused different disasters.

    "Love potions? Interesting..." Thor said, looking at the potions.

    "I've never seen so much magic in my life," Wanda said as a paper bird flew over her head.

    "The boys haven't seen her. But they haven't been home, so we can go check the house," Strange said, approaching the three.

    "Sounds like a plan," Thor said.

 Strange opened a portal inside the shop, catching the attention of the shoppers and casually leading the way leaving the spectators in shock as the golden glow fadded.

 

Harry looked out the window as Mrs. Weasley talked to guest downstairs. Ron and Hermione sat around and wondered who the guests downstairs was. Hermione guessed it was a woman with the nice skirt and blazer was from the ministry, but Ron noticed her outfit was too muggle like to be from the ministry. Oddly enough, the woman brought a boy a bit younger than they were along.

Harry looked out the window and was startled by a golden glow beginning to form. The glow turned into a circle and stepped out was a young woman with a red leather jacket, two tall muscular men one dressed in a black suit and one more casually dressed. Followed was a man with black hair and a elegant cape and the circle closed behind him.

    "Ron! Hermione!" Harry called.

    "What is it?" Hermione said, rising from her seat to the window.

    "Can we make golden circles and walk out of them?"

    "I don't recall a spell," Hermione said.

The four approached the door and the blonde muscular man politely knocked. Mrs. Weasley curiously looked up from her tea and rose to answer the door. Fluer swiftly answered the door and smiled at the handsome tall blonde man who returned the smile.

   "Hello, we are looking for a friend-"

    "Thor?" Regina interrupted.

    "Regina?" Loki said, astonished.

    "You know each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

    "Yes. This is Thor, Loki , Wanda, and Doctor Stephen Strange, " Regina introduced.

   "Such handsome friends Y/n has!" Fluer said, looking at Loki and Wanda.

    "What are you doing here?" Strange asked.

    "Well, I didn't hear back from you and Henry and I were worried, so we decided to take matters into our own hands," Regina explained.

    "Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

    "No thank you , ma'am," Loki declined.

    "Did you find her?" Wanda asked.

     "No," Henry sighed.

     "So, she's not here?" Thor asked.

     "No, she went to the Malfoy manor yesterday and she didn't return," Mrs. Weasley said, a bit bitterly.

     "Great, we'll check there," Strange said.

     "We don't know where that is-"

    "Gold made a map of this land, we can find her," Regina said, reassuring Thor.

     "Or, we could cut corners and know her exact location," Loki said, pulling out the necklace he had given her. "I believe your magic can find her right away using an item of Y/n."

    "It can," Regina said. 

   "Prefect, let's find her," Henry said excitedly. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley! The tea was great!"

    "Anytime, dear, " Mrs. Weasley  beamed. 

    "Lets go find that girl!"

        *              *           *

You laid on the cold floor a with a new black eye and a busted lip. A bruise began to form on your knee. It could be worse. You originally were planned to be a snack, but someone came in and told Greyback to back off. Just your luck, time to get away from here.

You felt weak, but you inched toward your bag, until the door opened. 

   "Get up, girl," Greyback growled. 

   "Come back for more?" You said just to piss him off.

  Greyback lifted you by the throat, his nails digging into your throat. You tried to fight for air as his grasp tightened. 

    "Put her down," Bellatrix commanded.

Greyback let you go dropping you to the floor. You scrambled to your bag as you sucked in as much air as possible. You clutched your bag as Bellatrix approached you with disgust.

     "My nephew has always spoken about you, never imagined you so weak," Bellatrix said.

     "Hi," you breathed.

    "You don't believe him-"

    "I didn't either! Until I saw it with my own eyes! You didn't utter a spell, you didn't even lift a wand... but when we tried to use it nothing happened. How can a young witch be so powerful? Especially a pathetic one?" Bellatrix said.

     "I'm not helping moldywarts," you said.

   "You shall prefer to him as the dark lord!" Bellatrix spat.

    "No, he sucks! I all ready told Draco that I wouldn't help moldyvoldy, but I would help him. He didn't take my offer. Guess he will finish the vanishing cabinet on his own!" You said.

     "He never mentioned the cabinet to you..." Bellatrix said. 

    "Yeah well... yeah... let me go, okay?" You said, reaching for your typewriter in your purse.

    "Don't move a muscle-" Bellatrix whipped out her wand "- You will help us whether you like it or not!"

    "Well I-aahhh!"

A golden circle opened where you sat and you vanished. The two death eaters turned to each other with confusion and looked around the room.

    "Find her. The dark Lord would want an audience with her," Bellatrix said.

    *               *               *

Told you this was faster," Strange said.

Regina held the map of the land as Strange formed a small circle there and on the ceiling. You fell through and landed on your bag. 

     "Oh my dear! Look at you!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

The trio and Ginny watched in astonishment as Loki helped you up.

     "Loki?" You said, clutching your side.

    "You stupid girl!" Loki said, looking at your state.

He gently brushed his fingers over your neck and your eye.

    "I'll take her to Gold. He can get rid of the marks on her neck-"

    "I can heal her!" Mrs. Weasley said, getting a book.

    "What? What are you doing here?" You asked.

    "We came looking for you," Wanda said.

     "Really?"

     "Well we weren't going to let you disappear from the library without making sure you're okay. At least I wasn't," Henry said.

     "Thanks," you tried to smile.

     "Come here, does your throat hurt?" Regina asked, sitting you down.

    "A bit."

    "I can heal that. I'm not good with healing bruises and burns, but I'm good with voices," Regina said.

    "Oh yeah! You took Ariel' s voice," you said, your voice getting raspy.

    "Wait... I thought you said you were the evil queen!" Strange exclaimed.

    "I pretended to be Ursula," Regina said.

Hermione exchanged confused looks with Harry. Why were they referencing fairytales? Regina held your chin up and her finger tips began to glow.

    "Sing a few notes or talk," Regina said.

You sang what Ariel sang as her voice was taken away in the movie. Regina rolled her eyes as her whole hand glowed and so did a orb in your throat. At first, you sounded terrible and sick, as the glow grew you sounded normal and your throat stopped hurting.

    "Thanks, Regina!" You said, rubbing your neck.

It was still a little sore from the strangling, but fine now. Mrs. Weasley healed your bruised face again while glancing at Regina every so often. You realized they didn't use their hands for magic, but rather their wands.

 Harry had never seen magic like that performed before and wondered why no one else could do it. Mrs. Weasley also healed the rest of your neck making you perfectly normal again.

   "Thank you!" You thanked.

   "Looks like it's time for you to go home," Strange said. 

    "Oh... I guess you're right," you sighed.

   "She can come back to storybrooke and rest," Regina offered.

    "That would be nice," you smiled.

    "You've caused enough trouble all ready," Loki said.

    "Yeah, I guess you're right.  I don't know what to explain to my mom though... I think I remember writing something to her. It'll take me awhile to make up something so she doesn't beat me to death," you said.

    "See, she needs rest," Regina said.

    "Why were you back at the Malfoy manor?" Hermione asked, looking at the map.

    "I was at the Malfoy manor?... all I know I was in a cold room and Greyback kept me-"

   "Fenrir Greyback?!" Mrs. Weasley shreiked.

    "Yeah, he got me and I was supposed to be lunch or something, but Bellatrix-"

    "Bellatrix LeStrange?" Ron interrupted.

   "Yeah, she came and wanted to use the typewriter and me for Moldywarts, but I wasn't haven't it!" You explained.

    "See, she can't be here if people know about her power," Strange said.

    "I can protect her. She looks exhausted, she needs sleep," Regina argued.

    "A nap would be nice... I couldn't really sleep where ever I was."

    "I can go rent a room-"

    "Yes! Henry cheered.

    "But , we're staying in the room and can't go out without me, Strange, or Wanda," Regina explained.

   "Why not us?" Loki asked.

 Regina eyed Loki then turned to Mrs. Weasley, ignoring him.

   "Thank you so much, for everything."

   "You be safe now," Mrs. Weasley said.

Once the group left there was an unsettling air in the house. Hermione quickly turned to her books for explanations of what she and the others witness.

   "Must be very powerful witches and wizards," Mrs. Weasley said.

    "Can you-know-who do that?" Ginny asked.

    "I'm not sure. But don't worry, at least their friendly and safe," Mrs. Weasley said.

    "I haven't seen Dumbledore use his hands," Ron said.

    "Neither have I," Harry said.

    "I can't find any spells... I'll write a letter to professor McGonagall and ask," Hermione said, closing her book.

    "Whatever they are, I don't think they belong here," Ron said.

    "They're just powerful, that's all," Fluer smiled.

Harry knew there was certain magic no one messed with. He wondered if the magic they used was forbidden, why else would they all be tense. Like Fluer said, they were powerful, and that's all. Their power was not from this world.


	32. Time Warp

Regina booked three rooms and bought dinner for everyone. You could feel she was more cold to you now than she was at the Wealeys. You began to nervously bounce your leg and just pick and play with your food, feeling Regina' s cold glance every so often.

Loki put his hand on your knee and gave you a little nod to stop. You felt like it was your own mother disappointed in you and you waited for a lecture of a lifetime. You wish you'd just go home. You could of, but you let your selfish side take over and now Regina was disappointed in you. 

   "You know food was meant to be eaten," Loki said.

   "Yeah... I'm not that hungry," you replied.

   "Well, why don't we go upstairs?" Loki said.

  "Okay..."

Your nervousness didn't exactly ease at Loki' s request. You felt a new rush of nervous tension as you found the room and Loki closed the door behind him. You froze and started fidgeting with your hair.

   "All right, tell me everything," Loki said.

  "I... is Regina mad at me?" You asked.

   "What? I don't know I barely saw her today," Loki said.

   "But she seemed mad at me, right?"

  "No- why are you concerned? I just want to know what happened!"

You explained the walking dead situation and how you ended up here and your little adventure with Draco. You also explained why he knew you from before and blushed at your admission.

   "You wanted to get me jealous?" Loki scoffed.

   "I don't know what I wanted! I was hurt! You pissed me off!" You shouted.

  "You don't have to be defensive-"

   "I'm not!"

 Loki chuckled to himself and sat on the bed. You stayed standing with your arms crossed and not wanting to pay anymore attention to Loki. He still couldn't believe how much he meant to you. 

   "Knock knock," Regina said entering. "Are you okay?"

   "Fine!"

    "You didn't seem fine earlier."

   "I'm -" you took a deep breath in to calm yourself down "- I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing this mess... I didn't mean to drag you here," you apologized.

   "You didn't, I came looking. And Henry was worried about you, so we came," Regina explained.

   "Okay..."

   "Why don't you go in the other room. Henry has your bag."

 You nodded and left the room. Loki turned to Regina and Regina to Loki.

   "Why are you here?" Loki asked.

   "Why are you?"

   "I was simply helping your boy ease his troubles," Loki said.

   "Mm... There was another page," but said.

She pulled out a paper from her coat and showed it to Loki. The paper depicted you over Regina' s lifeless body with her blood all over your hands. Someone's shadow covered you and Regina, Loki knew that shadow too well. 

   "You don't believe this, do you?" Loki said, putting the paper aside.

   "I do, I can't ignore it. Do me a favor, you owe me that-"

   "I beg your pardon?"

   "You tried to cross me and my family. You owe me this. She trusts you and will confide in you. If there's any hint-"

   "I'll let you know. I know she is not going home no matter how much Strange insists. If she stays I will keep her under my watch, I have a few questions of my own," Loki said.

   "I'm keeping my eye on you too, god of mischief,"Regina said.

   "Must be fun for you," Loki laughed.

   "What?"

   "Don't worry, I won't mind!" Loki said, getting up.

    "For your information, my love life is over. I don't want one either, thank you very much."

    "If you say so," Loki winked as he left the room.

Regina didn't notice, but Loki took the paper with him. He knew that shadow and it frightened him. He knew the menacing stance and meaningless bloodshed. The question was, did the girl know.

   "Whatcha got there?" Strange asked.

   "Nothing. Is the girl in the room?"

   "Yes. You know we have to send her home, right?" 

    "Good luck with that. She has a stubborn mind of her own, she will go when she wants," Loki scoffed. 

   "She's going home after today. Whether she likes it or not. So say your goodbyes now."

   "I'm telling you, don't think the adventure is over."

 

You and Henry excitedly told each other plans on exploring Diagonalley. You two jumped and gasped at plans and hoped Regina would let you go. 

   "Have you been to Fred and George's shop yet? It's amazing!  We can get icecream later and then some butterbeer!" You exclaimed.

  "No!  I always read about these places and I finally get to go!" Henry smiled.

   "I know right!"

 Strange and Loki entered dogging each other. 

   "You're going home after this," Strange said.

  "What? I thought I was going to storybrooke after this!" You said.

   "She is, for awhile, " Regina said. 

   "It's best if you go home," Strange said more to Regina than you.

   "I can take care of her perfectly fine, thank you," Regina said, taking the hint.

   "Can we go look around?" Henry asked, half wanting to break the tension and half wanting to go.

   "Yes- but you're staying here," Regina said to you.

   "What!"

   "You need rest, you look exhausted."

   "I'll bring you something," Henry smiled.

   "It's okay!" 

    "I want to go," Wanda said.

    "Okay. We'll be back. Behave!" Regina warned. 

   "Do you wanna play wizard chess?" You asked Strange.

   "Umm... sure," Strange responded.

   "Great! I don't know how to play chess," you admitted.

   "This is going to be a long night," Loki sighed.

            *                     *                    *

Hermione paced around the room with two books in her hands. She looked at every page in her books in hopes of finding answers.

   "I've never seen their magic before! They don't use wands," Hermione ranted to herself.

   "Can you at least sit down? You're making me dizzy," Ron said.

   "This is serious, Ron!" 

   "I wonder if Malfoy knows anything," Harry said.

   "Maybe... he knows her- I wonder where she's from!" Hermione placed her two books down and picked up a book of fairytales.

   "Are those muggle stories?" Ginny asked.

   "Yes... the woman.. they said she was the evil queen. But that's impossible right? Fairytales are just that! There's a reasonable explanation for everything."

  "Why don't you ask Y/n?" Ron said sarcastically.

   "I will," Hermione said, closing her book.

  "You can't be serious," Harry said.

   "It's getting late, it's not safe and you don't know where she is," Ginny said.

   "The woman said they are staying so I'm assuming they're lodging in diagonalley. I'm going!" Hermione said promptly.

   "Hermione, please! They might be dangerous!" Ron said.  "Y/n seemed too calm talking about Greyback and LeStrange... And she hangs around the Malfoys!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and sat down. Maybe she shouldn't know about the answer. 

   "We should at least tell the order... if they are on you-know-whos side," Hermione said.

   "Sounds like a plan. We can tell them about Malfoy too."

  "I don't think he's a death eater. Maybe he tried to recruit Y/n and her friends?" Ron theorized.

   "Then we are helpless against them! We can't make portals! We can go ourselves but we can't heal as fast!" Hermione exclaimed.

  "Maybe we should go," Ginny said.

  "I just remebered, Y/n said she's from another world. Maybe you-know-who is up to something big," Harry thought out loud.

   "We could sneak the car in a few hours and go," Ginny suggested.

  "Just ask questions and when things go wrong run," Hermione said.

   "We should get ready and pretend like we're going to bed, so mum won't think twice," Ginny said 

   "All right, then I guess I will see you in the morning!" Hermione winked.

          *                 *                    *

Seven matches of wizard chess later and you still didn't know how to play. Strange beat you at every match no matter how hard he tried to let you win.

   "I think I would like the musical better," you said, putting the talking pieces away.

   "Are you done failing?" Loki asked rhetorically.

   "You know what Loki? I tried!" 

  "And tried... And tried... And tried," Strange added, handing you a piece.

   "I thought the little guys were funny," Thor said.

   "I wish wizards would invest in tv," You sighed.

   "We're back!" Henry announced. "I brought back chocolate frogs for everyone! These are so cool!" 

   "Thank you," Thor smiled as Henry passed out treats.

 You yawned and laid down on the bed using one of Loki's legs as a pillow. He flinched at your touch and moved his leg away. You looked up at him and thought he must not be used to all this affection. 

   "Bed time?" Regina asked.

   "Bed time. Who's sleeping with who?  Or whom? I don't know..."

  "Henry and I are sharing a room. The men are sharing a room and you will be sharing a room with Wanda," Regina said.

   "Okay. Goodnight everyone!" You said.

 "Come on, I'll get your bag," Wanda said.

There was a knock at the door. It was late at night and you wondered if it was cleaning. But they wouldn't come at this hour...

Regina curiously opened the door and was shocked to see Harry and Hermione standing at the door. 

   "Hello," Hermione greeted.

  "What are you doing out? It's late!"

  "We wanted to talk to Y/n! Ask her s few questions... alone," Harry said.

   "Okay! Follow me and Wanda to the room!" You said, gathering your stuff.

    "Does Mrs. Weasley know about this?" Regina asked. 

   "If she did would they be out?" You said.

   "The room is this way," Wanda said.

The kids followed Wanda to the room and closed the door behind them. You threw your bag and yourself onto the bed in the corner and turned to Harry. 

   "What's up?"

   "Erm... could we talk alone?" Hermione asked again, looking at Wanda.

   "She can stay. Wanda's cool! Right, Wanda?" 

    "Sure," Wanda said, sitting on her bed.

    "All right then... who are you?" Hermione bluntly asked.

   "Umm.. I'm Y/n This is-"

   "No! No... what are you?" Harry questioned.

   "What do you mean?" You asked.

Wanda held her legs to her chest and looked towards you. You could tell she was uncomfortable with that question.

   "Where are you from? How did you get the typewriter? Are you a death eater?" Hermione interrogated.

   "What's a death eater? Wanda asked.

   "They're like hydra, but for wizards," you explained.

   "What's hydra?" Harry asked. 

   "A Nazi group from World War Two that still works today to you know... what death eaters want to do. But these guys use science instead of magic," you explained.

    "So?" Hermione pressed.

   "No, Wanda is like a hero! And I all ready told Draco I wasn't helping Voldymoldy. I got the typewriter from the thrift shop and I thought told you I was from like a real world or something."

   "You think I'm a hero?" Wanda asked.

   "Yeah! Duh! You're cool. Anything else?" 

   "The powers- the way he used the map-"

   "Regina and Strange are different types of wizards... Strange uses the universe energy to produce magic and Regina needs a magical world to be able to go. They don't need wands to control themselves. And Wanda can look into your mind and lift things! Right!"

   "Yeah, I can."

   "How?" Hermione said.

 Wanda turned to you looking for words to explain her situation.

   "Um... it's a touchy subject... let's just say that hydra got a hold of her and well- they aren't good people."

   "Thank you," Wanda breathed.

   "So you're not working for you-know-who?" Harry asked to make sure.

   "Positive. I hate him."

  "I don't know who that is."

 Wanda heard rumbling through the halls. She got up and peaked through the door. People in black cloaks and skull masks were breaking down doors and dragging others out. Screams could he heard along with blasts. 

   "It's not safe!" Wanda said. 

She grabbed your bag with your typewriter in it and shoved You and the others into the closet.

   "Wanda!"

   "Stay here and be quiet! I'll go and get the others!" Wanda slammed the closet door shut and a red glow formed around the door knob. 

   "Ginny and Ron are still in the car," Hermione whispered.

   "Don't worry, they will save-"

A blast was heard. Wanda deflected the Death Eaters magic and prepared to fight. They were half frightened by the glow of her hands, but fought anyway. Of course Wanda caught every spell and threw it right back. 

   "Pardon me!" Loki said, kicking a death eater from behind. 

Regina waved her hand and stunned the other as the rest of the group ran into the room. 

   "Where is Harry and Hermione and Y/n?" Henry asked.

Wanda opened the closet door and the three of you tumbled out.

   "I'll take those two back home-"

   "Ron and Ginny are back in the car," Harry interrupted.

   "Right... tell me where."

  "The parking lot! Let's go!" Harry said.

 Strange and Harry left to the hallway but slowly backed away into the room with their hands up. 

   "Not so fast," Bellatrix said.

  Regina pushed Henry into the corner with you and Hermione. 

   "You don't know who you're messing with, sister," Regina threatened, making a fire ball.

Bellatrix looked unfazed by the threat as Greyback and a random death eater followed her into the room.

   "We've got potter too! The dark Lord will be very pleased!"

   "Harry, get into the corner-"

   "Going to let another one die for you Potter?" Bellatrix taunted.

   "The typewriter! Get us back to Storybrooke!" Henry whispered to you.

You slowly dropped your bag and opened it.

   "If you want a fight, you got it!" Regina said.

   "Enough! Get Potter and the girl!" Bellatrix ordered.

Bellatrix flicked her wand, but was pushed back. Regina threw her fire ball at Greyback and turned to Strange.

   "Ron and Ginny!" She shouted.

Strange nodded and vanished with Harry. Thor' s umbrella turned into his hammer and he swung it at the other death eater. Wanda kept Bellatrix lifted while Loki dodged a spell from more death eaters making their way in. 

  "Come on!" Henry pressured you.

You are up your paper and began to type.

   _Henry_

 "Get out of here!" Wanda waved her left hand making the glass in the window break. 

   _Hermione_

Wanda fell back at a hex freeing Bellatrix. Loki threw a knife at Bellatrix' s hand while Thor went into the hall. Regina threw a bottle filled with sparkling dust at Henry.

   "Go find Strange! You'll be safe!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and picked up the bottle. 

   "There's no time!" Hermione said, lifiting the typewriter.

   "Wait! Hermione-"

You two fought over the typewriter and vanished with Henry. 

   "Henry!" Regina called.

Loki finished the last death eater as the others puffed up in black smoke. Strange appeared with the two Weasleys and Harry.

   "Henry!" Regina yelled. 

She ran to the window and searched frantically for any sign of her son. 

   "Regina-"

   "He's gone! She took him! He's gone!"

  "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. 

   "Well find them! Let's take you home," Strange said.

   "Not without Hermione," Ron said. 

   "We will find them! Come on!"

   "I hope that picture isn't true," Regina said to Loki.

   "I'm sure Henry is safe, I'll look around for him. You should get these ones home. Loki-"

   "I'll go, brother."

   "I'll go with you!" Wanda said.

She struggled to get up and fell back down. She checked her hand that was on her wound and saw blood.

   "Stay with me, I heal you," Regina said.  "I hope where ever Y/n took them, they're safe."


	33. Lost Again

 They searched the rest of the night and came back empty handed. The Wealseys and Grangers didn't take the news well that one of their own was missing as well. Strange assured them that they will be found quickly, but when they used the same map spell to find the children, nothing happened.

    "They're not here," Regina said, disappointed.

   "We can go back to Asgard-"

   "Storybrooke is faster. It took you a week to find Y/n in a different time period it took us a day. They can be in a different realm for all we know-"

 At that news, Mrs. Granger fainted and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

   "Different realm?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

    "Yes... well then let's go back to Storybrooke quickly and find them," Strange said.

    "Where is Storybrooke?" Mrs. Weasley aksed.

Regina and Strange turned to eachother wondering if their answer will frighten them more.

   "It is a lovely little town, Mrs. Weasley. I think I will stay here just in case those death eaters show up again," Wanda said.

 Thor noticed Wanda's wound was healed, but she still covered her side. The magic here was different, but still no match for Thor.

   "I'll stay with you, just in case," Thor said.

    "I want to find Y/n," Loki said.

   "Well... go ahead then," Thor said.

   "I want to help-"

    "Harry, it's best if you stay here," Mrs. Weasley said.

    "I want to help too!" Ron pipped up.

    "Ronald Weasley, you are not going to go into another realm!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

     "But Hermione is our friend!"

    "We will find her. We found Y/n We can find everyone, trust me," Regina said.

 Strange waved his hands in a circular motion opening a portal and on the other side was Storybrooke. The group walked through the portal taking in the crisp cooler air. Regina turned back to see the vanishing worried faces being closed off by the portal. 

     "She's a dead girl," Regina said.

    "What? What do you mean?" Strange asked. 

 Loki took out the folded page from his pocket and showed it to Strange. 

      "Oh..."

      "She isn't capable of this act-"

     "How do you know?"

      "I've been around her the longest, she is just.... weird," Loki said.

     "Well, I'm sending her home when we find her," Strange said.

    "I'll find out who would really do this," Loki said. 

      "Henry and Hermione first. Lets go get Gold," Regina sighed.

 

          *                 *                  *

   "Strange seems all right," Ginny said.

   "So does Wanda. She uses magic with her hands. I have never seen that done before," Harry said. 

   "So does Strange and Regina," Ron pointed out.

He flipped through Hermione's book she was reading before they left. He noticed she had marked a page in a mythology book and he began to read.

   "What were the names of the other two again?" Ron asked.

    "Loki and I think Thor. Why?" Ginny answered. 

    "I think Hermione found them-"

    "Ron, they're probably just named after them. I'm going to bed," Ginny said, yawning.

Once Ginny left the room Harry looked at the book Ron. They were Norse gods. One was the god of thunder. 

   "He has the hammer and everything! Y/n explained that Regina and Strange are different kinds of wizards that need the earth or something to use magic," Harry explained.

    "What about Wanda?"

    "She was experimented on I think."

   "Expiremented?"

     "Science, Ron. They did test and whatnot. I don't think Y/n took them on purpose. Henry told her to take them to Storybrooke," Harry explained. 

     "The typewriter is wicked," Ron said.

    "It might be..."

          *                 *                 *

     "So you go back to find someone and come back empty handed and lose two more people?" Rumple scoffed.

     "Those death eaters scared them off," Loki explained.

    "Just help us find the kids," Regina said , not wanting a lecture.

    "Of course, for a price," Gold said.

    "Name it."

    "The time gem-"

    "No. These are your kids not mine!" Strange said.

     "Just for two days. I'll give it back," Gold said.

    "Out of the question. We will go to Asgard-"

   "What time gem?" Regina asked.

     "You wouldn't know how to use it," Strange said.

     "And yet you have it," Loki said under his breath.

     "You will need it," Gold began to clarify.

     "Great, I can use it in Asgard. Let's go-"

    "What time gem?" Regina asked again. 

     "Its an infinity stone. What would you do with it?" Loki questioned.

     "Let's just say I know exactly what you're afraid of. And honestly I'm frightened too."

     "What? Loki-"

    "Give him the stone," Loki said, interrupting Regina.

     "No! We are going to Asgard! Call Heim-"

    "I will find them myself!" Regina stormed out of Gold's shop. 

Strange followed dogging Gold leaving Loki and Gold alone.

     "How do you know Thanos?" Loki asked.

    "I know many powerful beings throughout many universes, and I know for a fact I don't want him here. He knows where the gems are, and I will do anything in my power to hide it-"

    "Its your Belle, isn't it? He strikes where it will hurt most. You are wise," Loki said.

    "But with the typewriter we are invincible! We need that girl," Gold said.

    "And what's in it for me?" Loki said.

    "You need a kingdom, I know a couple of places," Gold negotiated. 

Loki lightly chuckled and looked around.

     "Here we are again-"

    "If you double cross me this time I will kill you-"

     "I haven't agreed to anything yet. Let me find the girl first, then we will talk," Loki said.

     "Be careful what you do, he's always watching."

 

Regina drove Strange to her sisters in hopes she would lend her a crystal ball. That's all she needed. 

Zelena curiously opened her door to find Regina and Strange standing in her doorway.

     "What a surprise," Zelena greeted.

     "I need a favor-"

    "I've heard. You lost Henry and the girl. Emma must be pissed," Zelena said.

    "She is. I need to borrow a crystal ball," Regina said.

     "And what's in it for me?" 

     "What is it with you people and deals? We can go to Asgard," Strange said.

     "I know what I want. Teach me how to open portals and you can use my crystal ball," Zelena bargained.

      "I-"

      "Deal!" Regina interrupted.

     "Great! Come in! Watch out for the baby toys! Let's hope where ever they are they're not to hard to reach or getting into trouble," Zelena said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Im going to be super busy and I know for a fact I will not update until after infinity war. The fic will still be pre- infinity war and part two of this will be after. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
